


I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: A collection of all my smutty Bechloe tumblr prompts✨
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 57
Kudos: 153





	1. beca's lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request from pleaseactsurprisedxx: Don’t know if this would be up your alley, but I’m gonna shoot my shot. Chloe absolutely turning Beca or Aubrey into a big gay puddle with a lap dance to WAP.

“Happy birthday, baby. I hope you enjoy your present.” Chloe purred into her girlfriend’s ear, biting down on the brunette’s earlobe. She’d just tied the birthday girl to a chair. The younger woman’s wrists and ankles tied to the arms and legs of the chair. Her legs open and her body was fully clothed. Better for teasing. 

The redhead put a gag in Beca’s mouth to keep her quiet. She kissed the brunette’s neck a few times before moving away and pressing play on her phone. The sound of the song she was about to give her girlfriend a lap dance to boomed through the speakers around the room:

**_I said, certified freak_ ** **_  
Seven days a week  
Wet ass pussy  
Make that pull-out game weak, woo_ **

The redhead bit down on her lip with that seductive look on her face that she always shot to the brunette that made the smaller woman grow weak at the knees. A pool of arousal forming instantly between her legs. Chloe swayed her hips as sexily as she could to the beat of the music. She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up above her head and shimmed out of the clothing. Throwing it away and to a heap on the floor.

She ran a hand down the side of her face. Closing her eyes as she turned around on her heel. She shook her ass a little before tugging on her bra clasp. She unhooked the piece of clothing and threw it at her girlfriend. Distracting the brunette, a little as she turned back around.

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ** **_  
Yeah, you fucking with some wet ass pussy  
Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet ass pussy  
Give me everything you got for this wet ass pussy_ **

Beca was a boob man. She couldn’t peel her eyes away from her girlfriend’s firm and perky tits. Her nipples hardening under the brunette’s gaze. “Hmm!” The small woman mumbled out. The sound being muffed by the gag in her mouth. Her fists clenching together. She desperately wanted to touch the sexy redhead. This was going to be torture for the brunette.

Chloe wiggled her body a little. Her tits shaking against her chest as she bit down further on her bottom lip. She shot a wink to her girlfriend. Walking closer to the woman tied to the chair, Chloe then turned on her heel again. Shaking her ass a little bit with her hands up in the air before slut dropping. Bouncing a little on her feet to wiggle her ass again. The ass that was still fully clothed.

**_Extra large and extra hard_ ** **_  
Put this pussy right in your face  
Swipe your nose like a credit card  
Hop on top, I wanna ride  
I do a kegel while it’s inside  
Spit in my mouth, look in my eyes  
This pussy is wet, come take a dive_ **

Rising up from squatting on the floor, the redhead unbuttoned her jeans, tugging them down her legs and throwing them off to the side. She had her back to the brunette. Looking over her shoulder at the brunette and flashing her another wink. She turned back around and bent over. Giving Beca a breath-taking view of her ass. With that she hooked her fingers around her panties and tugged them slowly down over her eyes and down her legs. Exposing herself to Beca.

The smaller woman’s breath hitched in the back of her throat. “Hmm mhmm!” She mumbled. Still being muffed from the gag in her mouth. Clenching and unclenching her fists as she looked at her girlfriend’s glistening pussy and asshole. She squirmed around in the chair. Pulling slightly on the restraints around her wrists. The hold on her becoming tighter the more she fought against them.

**_Tie me up like I’m surprised_ ** **_  
Let’s role play, I wear a disguise  
I want you to park that big Mack truck  
Right in this little garage  
Make it cream, make me scream  
Out in public, make a scene_ **

Chloe turned around, allowing the brunette to ogle at her naked form as she tired her hair up in a messy bun with the hair tie that was around her wrist. She swayed her hips again, moving closer and closer to her girlfriend. Stopping when her tits were inline with Beca’s eyes and mouth. She cupped the brunette’s cheek with one of her hands. Bringing her head up to look deep into her eyes. She saw the smaller woman’s pupils were dilated and black with lust.

She let go of her face, Beca’s gaze dropping to Chloe’s chest and down to her pussy. She squirmed again another groan coming out muffed. Chloe lifted her leg over the brunette’s lap. Hearing the younger woman’s breath hitch and increase in pace as her legs parted. Giving Beca an eyeful that was very much appreciated by the brunette. She bit down on her lip and looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. She started by moving her hips. Grinding into Beca’s clothed body. Sending the brunette’s senses into overdrive. Biting down on her lip and throwing her head back. Eyes closed as she rocked closer against the smaller woman.

**_Now get your boots and your coat_ ** **_  
For this wet ass pussy  
He bought a phone just for pictures  
Of this wet ass pussy  
Pay my tuition just to kiss me  
On this wet ass pussy  
Now make it rain if you wanna  
See some wet ass pussy_ **

As time pressed on and the song continued, Chloe’s arousal was at it’s highest point now. She needed some form of release. She shifted her body on the brunette’s lap. Moving to straddle one leg and sitting down with her girlfriend’s thigh between her legs. Grinding against the jean covered thigh. “Mmm, that’s so good.” She purred as she dipped her head down and whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. Tugging the lobe a little between her teeth. Picking up the pace she grinded into her girlfriend’s thigh. Eventually humping the brunette’s leg as she closed her eyes.

Her cheeks blushing a furious shade of pink as she started singing in Beca’s ear: “ ** _Pussy A1, just like his credit_** ** _, he got a beard, well, I’m tryna wet it, I let him taste it, now he diabetic, I don’t wanna spit, I wanna gulp, I wanna gag, I wanna choke!_** ” Chloe husked in her deepest, sexiest tone of voice, humping down harder on Beca’s leg. Her arousal seeping through the brunette’s jeans. She whimpered against the chair. Huffing out mumbled and muffed words at her girlfriend’s actions. “ ** _I want you to touch that little dangly dang, that swang in the back of my throat_**.” The redhead whispered into the brunette’s ear again.

Beca’s eyes were ready to bulge out of her head. She was getting frustrated that she couldn’t touch the redhead. She could feel the wetness of her girlfriend on her leg, yet she couldn’t touch it and fuck her girlfriend. Even if it was her birthday and she was the one that should be being fucked, she just wanted to fuck her girlfriend’s ‘ ** _wet ass pussy_** ’. “Hmm, mmm!” The brunette mumbled, her eyes rolling as she tilted her head back.

“ ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah_** ** _, yeah, you fucking with some wet ass pussy, bring a bucket and a mop for this wet ass pussy, give me everything you got for this wet ass pussy_**!” Chloe continued singing into her girlfriend’s ear with a husky voice. Her breathing uneven. “ ** _Oh fuck_**!” She mumbled. She sat back, stopping her movements on her girlfriend’s leg. The redhead slid a hand down her body towards her pussy.

Chloe bit down on her lip and opened her eyes. Locking her own eyes with the brunette’s as she slid her fingers through her wet fold. Moaning out her girlfriend’s name as she slid two fingers further down further and pushed them into her pussy. She opened her legs wider and the brunette automatically looked down. Pulling against the restraints again.

The smaller woman hated seeing her girlfriend pleasuring herself. That was her job. It should be her fingers pumping in and out of the redhead. Making the older woman cum and giving her an intense orgasm. Not her own fingers. Beca cringed, mumbling and pulling at the restraints as she squirmed in the chair.

“ ** _Oh, Becs. Right there, baby. I’m gonna cum._** ” Chloe cried out. Her fingers pumping in and out of herself deeper and faster as she brought herself to orgasm. She loved making her girlfriend watch as she got herself off.

**_Now from the top, make it drop_ ** **_  
That’s some wet ass pussy  
Now get a bucket and a mop  
That’s some wet ass pussy  
I’m talking WAP, WAP, WAP  
That’s some wet ass pussy  
Macaroni in a pot  
That’s some wet ass pussy, uh_ **

And with that the redhead let go. Her orgasm taking over full control of her body. Shaking against Beca’s body as she came all over her fingers. Her pussy juice seeping in even more through the brunette’s jeans. Driving the smaller woman wild. She tugged as hard as she could on her restraints as Chloe rode out her orgasm on her lap. It started to hurt and dig into her skin, but she didn’t care. Her girlfriend distracting her by grinding back on Beca’s thigh.

“Hmm, Beca. That felt so good!” Chloe purred weakly into Beca’s ear. Barely even audible as she panted, trying to regain her normal breathing back. “Happy birthday, baby. I love you.” The redhead mumbled, sitting up on the brunette’s lap and taking the gag out Beca’s mouth and claiming the younger woman’s lips with her own.

“Chlo!” Beca mumbled against the older woman’s lips. “I love you. This is the best present ever.” She huffed out between breaths. Her girlfriend’s wet pussy still soaking through her jeans. It was becoming uncomfortable and more frustrating that she couldn’t touch the redhead. “But I really need to fuck you right now! So hard you’re not gonna be able to get up and do Bellas rehearsals tomorrow.” The brunette announced grabbing her girlfriend’s earlobe between her lips after making her lean more forward. Giving her best sexy voice.

Chloe shivered at her girlfriend’s words, quickly getting off the brunette’s lap and untying her as fast as she could. Her arousal increasing again at the idea of the small woman fucking her until she couldn’t walk in the morning. Her favourite way of being fucked.


	2. please spank me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request from pleaseactsurprisedxx: Bechloe where one of them is a squirter, add spanking and dirty talk? 😁

“Hmm!” Chloe hummed, running her hand over her girlfriend’s pale ass cheek. Caressing her cheek with her soft hand. The brunette lay on her stomach across her lap. Anticipating what the redhead was about to do to her. She knew very well what was going to happen. She bit down on her lip and waited for the punishment from the older woman. “How many spanks do you think you deserve for your behaviour today?” The redhead purred into the small woman’s ear. Her seductive voice making Beca squirm on her lap. “Stop squirming around! You’re not a fish!” Chloe firmly told the brunette, tugging on her hair as a warning. Knowing her girlfriend loves having her hair pulled during sex and foreplay.

“ _ **F-four**_?” Beca stuttered out between breaths. Her breath caught in the back of her throat after Chloe pulled on her hair. Her arousal growing with every second that passed by. Patiently waiting for the redhead to start her punishment. However, the senior was making her girlfriend _**wait**_ to be punished. She’d punish the brunette in her own time. The redhead wanted to take her girlfriend by surprise when she gave her the number of spanks they were currently debating on.

“ _ **Four**_? How about _**seven**_?” Chloe questioned with a slight smirk tugging on her lips. Tugging Beca’s hair again making a shiver shoot down the smaller woman’s spine.

“ _ **S-six**_?” She stuttered hopeful. It was only one less than Chloe suggested, but she wanted to make a deal with the redhead and take as little hits to her pert ass as she could, hoping Chloe would agree on six and not seven. Not like the brunette couldn’t handle seven strikes across her little ass. She definitely could handle more. But she thought six was a good enough number. The redhead contemplated the number for a moment before giving her answer.

“Ok. _**Six**_ it is! You want my _**hand**_ or the _**paddle**_? Hmm?” The redhead questioned, caressing her girlfriend’s ass cheeks again. Well, just one. The one she was going to use to strike. “Which one? You better chose now or I will.” Chloe purred as she dipped down to whisper into her girlfriend’s ear.

“Your _**h-hand**_!” Beca spoke out shakily, biting down on her lip preparing herself for the spanks from her girlfriend. It shouldn’t be something that turns her on. But here she is with a pool of wetness between her legs and Chloe hasn’t given her a spank yet. She loved when the redhead was in control in the bedroom. It drove her wild. And her libido. All she had to do was catch a glimpse of a semi-naked redhead and she was a puddle on the floor. She craved the touch of her girlfriend. The woman had talented hands, fingers, mouth and tongue. Whenever any of those things were used in the brunette she went weak at the knees.

“Good choice. Now are you gonna sit still? Because if you don’t, I’m bringing out the _**paddle**_! Understand?” Chloe husked, biting onto the brunette’s earlobe after whispering her order to her girlfriend. Beca was a squirmed and the redhead got annoyed when she squirmed as she got spanked. It made it harder for Chloe to concentrate on hitting Beca’s ass cheek. She didn’t want to hit the wrong place on her ass or even the bottom of her back and hurt her girlfriend.

“Y-yes. I-I understand.” Beca whimpered, stuttering out between breaths. The anticipation was too much for the small brunette. She wanted Chloe to hurry up and get on with spanking her. But she knew she needed to use her voice to answer the redhead or else she’d not spank her at all. “ _ **Please, spank me, Chlo. Spank me hard for flirting with that blonde girl at the bar.**_ ” Beca purred, trying to encourage the redhead to give her ass a strike.

That was all Chloe needed to hear as she raised her hand up and counted to three in her head. Getting to one she swiped her hand down and smacked her girlfriend’s ass cheek. The sound of flesh being smacked was loud. The brunette’s ass cheek wobbled at the impact of the hit. The smaller woman whimpering from the hit. A strangled moan slipping from between her lips.

“ _ **Yeah, that’s it. Spank me, baby. I deserve that. I deserve my little ass being spanked for drooling over that blonde’s chest. Her tits were so big, I wish I could motorboat them**_!” Beca continued to trash talk to the redhead, encouraging the senior to continue giving her ass cheeks a spanking. The redhead raised her hand again and took another strike at her girlfriend’s ass cheek. A little rougher this time round. Another strangled moan brought from the brunette’s mouth.

“ _ **That’s it. Right there, Chlo. Spank my little ass! I bet her nipples were so tasty to suck on**_.” The brunette continued to get her girlfriend to spank her harder. Her ass cheek already turning a slight shade of pink from the smacks she was receiving from her girlfriend. The next spank caught Beca by surprise. She hadn’t even anticipated Chloe raising her hand up to strike her little ass. She let a small smirk appear across her lips at the reaction her words were getting from the redhead.

“ _ **That feels so good, baby. My pussy is tingling at my ass being spanked and imagining that blonde bent over the bar. Hmm.**_ ” The small woman shivered on Chloe’s lap. A deep moan escaping from between her lips as she closed her eyes and imagined her girlfriend being bent over the bar. Of course, all her naughty thoughts were about Chloe. But she had to pretend to the redhead that she was thinking about the blonde from the bar to encourage Chloe’s spanks. Another strike soon happened across her ass cheek. Biting down hard on her lip as a strangled cry slipped between her lips.

“ _ **You got another little spank for my ass? I’ve been such a naughty girl. Thinking of all the things I could do to that blonde to make her cum.**_ ” The brunette continued after counting in her head that she had two spanks left. She was ready to cum herself at this foreplay she was doing with Chloe. The next strike across her now reddening ass cheek let her groan in approval out from her parted mouth and it was loud. The redhead loved hearing her girlfriend being vocal during sex. It was encouraging to hear and only egged her on more to punish the brunette.

“ _ **I bet her pussy tastes real good. I love eating juicy pussies. They taste so good on my tongue. Hmm. I bet she had such a beautiful pussy. One I would destroy.**_ ” Beca purred and she got the final strike against her ass. It hadn’t even been long since the previous spank. Chloe didn’t care. She was too wound up to be gentle with the small brunette.

“ _ **Get up**_!” Chloe ordered and shoved her girlfriend off her lap to stand up. “ _ **Hands**_ and _**knees**_ on the bed! _**Legs open**_!” She continued to order the brunette about. Beca quickly following her girlfriends orders. Excited about what she was going to get next. By the tone of Chloe’s voice and the position she’d told her girlfriend to get in, it could only mean one thing:

Chloe was going to get one of their straps and fuck her from behind. The thought alone was enough to entice a strangled cry from the back of Beca’s dry throat. She positioned herself ready for the redhead to fuck her from behind and she could feel her pussy juice dripping down her inner thigh. She bit down on her lip knowing if Chloe saw this, she’d tease her about it for sure.

The redhead grabbed their biggest strap and coated it’s length with a generous amount of lube. Beca’s pussy provided enough wetness to slide the whole thing inside her hole, but she still covered it in lube just to be on the safe side. She pulled the harness onto her body and placed the bright pink dildo in place. Proceeding to get herself in position behind her girlfriend. Beca felt the bed dip and she held her breath, waiting for Chloe to push the plastic cock inside her dripping wet pussy.

“ _ **Hmphhh**_!” Beca strangled the moan from the back of her throat and out between her lips as her girlfriend pushed the tip of the cock inside her pussy. “ _ **Ugh! Mmm! So good.**_ ” She stuttered as Chloe eased the plastic dildo deeper inside her girlfriend. Loving the sight of it slipping deeper inside the younger woman. “ _ **Wow! So big.**_ ” The brunette grumbled once the whole length was inside her tight hole. Chloe gave her a few seconds to adjust before she started pulling out and thrusting back in at a pace she knew wouldn’t be enough for the brunette. She went agonisingly slow.

“Chlo, _**harder, faster!**_ ” Beca panted with every thrust her girlfriend gave with the cock slipping in and out of her hole. She wanted more. She needed more. She needed a good fucking. Harder and faster than what Chloe was giving her right now. The speed the redhead was pumping in and out of her just wasn’t enough to satisfy her needs. Her impending orgasm was sat at bay waiting for the speed to increase.

Chloe was a pleasing lover. If her girlfriend wanted harder and faster thrusts, then that was what the brunette would get. She picked up her pace and thrusted faster inside of Beca’s wet pussy, thrusting deeper inside her hole and eventually tapping the brunette’s g-spot. A spot that sent Beca into a whimpering mess. “ _ **Oh f-fuck. Yeah, baby. Right there. Ugh.**_ ” She yelled out between breaths lowering herself down on her elbows to give a different angle for Chloe’s thrusts. “ _ **Shit. That’s good.**_ ” She huffed out biting down hard on her lip.

Her mind was foggy as her pleasure intensified. However, she didn’t miss noticing the hand that slid between her legs and the thumb rubbing against her hard and swollen clit. “ _ **Oh, shit! I’m gonna cum, baby! I’m gonna cu-**_ “ the smaller woman screamed. Chloe’s thrusts thrusting as hard, fast and as deep as she could go. All while flicking the brunette’s clit.

Beca saw stars as she strained and hit her orgasm. Her legs and arms shaking as the climax washed over her body and she came. Hard. All over the fake cock. She came so much it dripped down her inner thighs as Chloe continued stroking her clit with her nimble fingers. Helping her girlfriend ride out the orgasm.

Eventually, the redhead slid the strap from inside the brunette’s relaxed pussy. However, as she tugged out the tip at the end, Beca squirted at the loss of the cock filling her tight pussy hole. She whimpered at the feeling of her juices flowing from her pussy and her breathing became heavier. She collapsed onto the bed in a heap. Well and truly feeling spent after that orgasm. She always felt embarrassed when she squirted. But the redhead always reassured her that it was ok. That it was _**so hot**_ when her juices squirted from her pussy.

“ _ **Good girl**_ , baby. That was _**so hot.**_ I love it when I make you _**squirt**_ for me.” Chloe purred into her ear as she laid next to her girlfriend, trailing patterns on the small brunette’s shoulder tattoo. Her fingertips burning against Beca’s skin. A feeling the small woman loved.

“I should flirt with women more often if this is the sex it leads too. Fuck, that was so good.” The brunette commented raising her head from the pillow and shooting her girlfriend a wink. A smirk appearing on her lips.

The redhead slapped her girlfriend’s shoulder with a frown on her face. “You better not, Mitchell!” She scolded. The brunette’s smirk only increased across her face. Leaning over to capture the redhead’s lips with her own. Sharing some light kisses with her girlfriend before going to sleep for the night.

Beca made a mental note to flirt again with someone at the bar in future. Especially if she was feeling a little naughty. If this was the punishment she got from it and if that was the sex, she’d be sure to do it again.


	3. bratty beca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request from pleaseactsurprisedxx: Bechloe with a top Chloe, a bratty Beca with a name calling kink/praise kink, a strap on, and a lot of dirty talk. 😁

“Chloeee!” Beca whined out as she squirmed underneath the redhead’s naked body. Her girlfriend hovering over the grumpy brunette and teasing her evilly with a smirk painted across her lips. She huffed out a breath of air in frustration. “Just touch me already! Hurry up.” The brunette growled impatiently looking up into the older girl’s big blue eyes. Currently darkened with lust.

“Muffin, what have I told you? Good things cum to those who wait.” Chloe simply responded without a care. Her voice soft yet firm as she looked down at the younger girl beneath her as she trailed kisses up and down the brunette’s throat. “Are you going to be a **_good girl_** for me and wait? I’m warming you up. Getting you nice and **_wet_** ready to take Mr Plastic in your _**tight**_ little hole.” The redhead leaned down, husking into her girlfriend’s ear, biting down on the flesh of her ear lobe, tugging it between her teeth. A shiver shot down Beca’s spine and she whimpered against the mattress of the bed she was lay against. Her breathing starting to increase at Chloe’s words. Her hand slid down Beca’s torso and she trailed her finger tips across the waist band of the brunette’s pyjama shorts.

“Chlo, for serious? Either touch me or I’ll do it myself!” She huffed. There was no way she could hold out any longer. Waiting for Chloe to finally touch her in the one place she needed it most. A yelp escaped from between her lips, the redhead had slipped a nipple in her mouth and bit down on the hard skin of her girlfriend at Beca’s words. The brunette’s breath caught in the back of her throat.

“Stop being a whiney little **_brat_**! Do you want me to stop and leave you like this? I’ll get the _**restraints**_ and restrain you if I have to!” Chloe snapped at her girlfriend slightly, not in a bad way of course. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’d get off on being restrained and watching as I use Mr Plastic on _**myself**_ instead. How about that? Does that sound like a good idea? Is that what you want? Hmm?” The redhead dipped her mouth to Beca’s ear, growling to the brunette as she spoke.

The brunette shook her head as she looked up at her girlfriend with pleading eyes. “N-no! Please. Use it on me. Please, Chlo!” Beca begged the woman straddling her thighs as she bit down on her lip. “I promise, I’ll behave. I’ll be quiet now.” The smaller girl nodded, promising to stop being a whiney little bitch. Shivering as the redhead’s hand slid down to her core, brushing her finger tips through the small tuft of hair covering the brunette’s snatch.

“ ** _Good girl,_** muffin. I’d hate to have to restrain you.” Chloe purred into Beca’s ear kissing her neck a few more times and sliding her fingers lower inside the brunette’s little panties. Rubbing against the swollen lips below. “You’re **_soaking_** , baby! Is this for me? Are you **_wet_** for me?” Chloe questioned, raising her eyebrow at the brunette a smirk covering her face as Beca nodded her response. “Good girl, _**muffin**_.” The redhead praised yet again. Her girlfriend loving being praised for behaving herself. “Mr Plastic is gonna slide in so _**smoothly**_. Are you ready for him? Should I go and get him out to _**play**_ with your tight little pussy, hmm?” The older woman questioned as her girlfriend squirmed underneath her, Chloe’s fingertips on her index and middle fingers dipping slightly inside her girlfriend’s hole.

“ _ **S-shiiit**_!” The younger girl mumbled out at the contact inside her burning core. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat. About to curse again until Chloe pulled her fingers out before anything progressed further. Beca whimpered at the loss of touch inside her wet folds. She frowned over at the redhead and she got a wink sent her way in return. Proceeding to watch the redhead swaying her hips as she walked over to the other side of the room and pulled out the strap, Mr Plastic. Beca gulped as she looked at the toy. Her mouthwatering slightly at the thought of Chloe thrusting it deep inside her little pussy. Their strap was big and bright pink. Beca would’ve preferred one more subtle and had protested against the colour. She even whined at the shop when they were choosing, but Chloe had firmly put the brunette in her place and she backed down.

“Have you been a _**good girl,**_ Ms Mitchell?” Chloe questioned her girlfriend, rubbing lube all over the strap, preparing him for Beca’s hungry pussy. “Enough to give Mr Plastic a _**tour**_ of the place? I think he’s forgotten where your favourite _**spot to hit**_ is kept hidden beneath your folds. Are you going to show him around? He loves _**dark tight holes**_!” The redhead growled at the brunette withering underneath her.

“Y-yes!” The brunette huffed out, her breathing increasing as she watched her girlfriend’s every move. Watching the redhead fasten the strap onto her hips. Beca bit down on her lip as Chloe stroked the fake cock, rubbing in the lube and adjusting it against her body. “Ugh take your time!” Beca growled rolling her eyes. All she wanted was her girlfriend to fuck her already. Hard and fast. The way she liked it.

“Carry on being a _**brat**_ and I’ll just stand here and wait. If you this fake cock so badly in that _**tight little pussy**_ then wait like a _**good little girl**_!” Chloe smirked from across the room. Watching as Beca slid her hand down her pants. “I don’t think so young lady!” The redhead growled raising an eyebrow. She turned on her heel grabbing the restraints out the draw and proceeded to storm over to the brunette and handcuff her hands together above her head. “Do you enjoy being a _**naughty girl**_? For that little move, I should put Mr Plastic away and leave you lay there helplessly. Is that what you want?” Chloe purred into Beca’s ear, roaming her hands all over her girlfriend’s perky tits.

“N-no! Please, Chlo. I’m desperate! Please, fuck me!” Beca squirmed against the bed as her arousal turned up a notch at being restrained. “Please!” She begged the redhead looking up at Chloe with the strap fixed against her hips.

Chloe ripped off her girlfriend’s pyjama shorts and little panties, throwing them onto the floor and spread open her legs to give her room to push inside her little pussy. She rubbed the tip of the fake cock against Beca’s slit. Driving the brunette wild and teasing her. “You like that? You like me _**rubbing**_ the tip against your _**tight little**_ snatch? You _**hungry**_ for more, muffin? You _**hungry**_ for this _**big**_ cock? It’s going to _**fill you up**_ so good you’ll be screaming for more.” Chloe smirked hovering over Beca’s small body beneath her.

The brunette whimpered, looking down at the tip of the fake cock running through her folds. She nodded as quick as she could, biting down on her lip. “P-please, Chloe!” Beca begged her girlfriend, all the teasing and dirty talk was sending her libido shooting through the roof.

“What’s that, muffin? What do you want? Tell me..” the redhead purred into her ear biting down on Beca’s neck, leaving a mark. The brunette whimpering beneath her as her breath caught in the back of her throat.

“F-fuck me, Chlo! Please. I need y-you!” Beca huffed out between breaths, her pussy was throbbing. She wanted more. She wanted to be filled up and fucked hard.

“Your wish is my command, my little muffin!” Chloe purred once more into Beca’s ear. Locking lips with her girlfriend and ramming the fake cock all the way inside Beca’s wet little pussy. The brunette’s breathing becoming heavier and her moans slipping into Chloe’s mouth as they kissed. “ _ **Good girl**_ , muffin. You’re taking this _**big**_ cock so well _**deep**_ inside your _**tight little**_ pussy. You’re so _**wet**_ he’s sliding right in.” Chloe praised once more and started to begin her thrusts. Letting Beca be as vocal as she wanted as she pounded into her girlfriend.


	4. what are you sorry for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Beca and Chloe are in a bdsm relationship. Beca really pisses off Chloe so later that night Chloe has her tied up and gagged and teases and tortures her until she can't take anymore and can't stop cumming until she passes out. Strap on, spanking, lots of dirty talk, squirting, blindfold, rough sex, face fucking.
> 
> Apologies to the anon for no face fucking. There wasn't anywhere for me to add it in how I wrote this prompt, but I hope you and everyone else reading enjoys my take on this prompt!

The atmosphere was relatively quiet in the kitchen of the Bellas house. Oh, apart from the sound of a hand coming into contact with bare skin. Not once. Not twice. But three times. Followed each time by a groan falling from between the small brunette’s lips. Beca lay naked across her girlfriend’s lap. Stomach down. Squirming with every slap the older one gave to her pale little ass cheek.

“What do you say to me?” The redhead demanded. Rubbing the palm of her hand against the brunette’s reddening cheek. Humming as she waited for a response from her girlfriend. Her fury starting to subside as she punished the small woman over her lap.

“I-I’m sorry.” Beca stuttered. Biting down on her lip. Anticipating the older woman’s next move. She knew she’d pissed Chloe off more than ever. She knew the redhead was furious with her for her behaviour and she knew she’d be truly punished with extreme measures to ensure she wouldn’t upset her girlfriend again. The brunette loved to misbehave. Beca loved to have Chloe punishing her with sexual activities.

“And what are you sorry for?” The older woman wondered placing her hands on the younger woman’s ass cheeks and spreading them apart. Admiring her girlfriend’s beautiful holes. “I asked you a question!” Chloe snapped. Placing another smack on Beca’s ass cheek. A yelp slipping out of Beca’s mouth at the contact.

“I-I’m sorry for liking that pornstar’s photo on Instagram.” Beca huffed out. Rolling her eyes at how much her girlfriend was overreacting over something so small and insignificant. The brunette had learnt that there were so many petty things that the redhead would get upset over. Afterall, it was only a picture. It wasn’t like she’d cheated on Chloe. Personally, she didn’t understand the issue. However, the older woman got really upset over it and told Beca that the only way she’d be forgiven would be if she let the redhead punish her sexually. And of course, her small girlfriend agreed in a heartbeat.

Chloe hummed as she thought for a moment. “Get up!” She told the brunette. Tapping her ass cheek a few times. Beca obeyed like the good little sub she was and removed herself from her girlfriend’s lap. “Sit here!” The redhead gestured towards the chair she’d just been sitting on moments ago. “Don’t move!” The older woman firmly told the brunette. She turned on her heel and proceeded to walk upstairs to her room to get a few supplies. Beca sat nervously on the chair. Her eyes widened as she realised that the rest of the girls could come back any minute. She was naked and waiting for her girlfriend to return again. Beca bit down on her lip. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before she heard footsteps on the stairs and the redhead returned. She was stripped down to her lacy blue underwear.

The brunette’s mouth went dry. It always did at the sight of Chloe only in her bra and panties. The woman was sexy. A goddess. She rubbed her thighs together in hope of creating some friction between her legs. Biting down on her lip hard as her girlfriend held up her ‘supplies’. The older woman grabbed the pink fluffy handcuffs, their vibrator wand and their bright pink strap. “Fuck!” The brunette huffed out as her breath caught in the back of her throat.

“Put your hands behind your back over the chair.” Chloe softly instructed her girlfriend. Approaching the brunette on the chair and moving behind the small woman. Of course, again, Beca obeyed. She moved her hands behind her back and put her wrists together. Waiting for the redhead to handcuff her. The older woman proceeded to clip the handcuffs onto her girlfriend’s wrists and smirked. She leaned down and kissed the side of Beca’s neck. The brunette instantly throwing her head to the side to give Chloe more room. However, once she did this, Chloe stopped. Standing back up and standing opposite Beca.

“What are you gonna do to me?” The small woman questioned. Looking up at her girlfriend with hooded eyes. Her pupils dilated as she awaited her punishment.

“Open your legs.” The redhead ordered. Ignoring the question. She got down on her knees and watched the brunette closely. Narrowing her eyes. Beca squirming under the gaze of her girlfriend’s baby blue eyes locked with her own. A shot of arousal crawling up her core. She bit her lip and spread her legs open. Wide. She knew her girlfriend loved them nice and wide.

“Good girl.” Chloe praised. Leaning back and laying down on the floor for a moment. Lifting her legs up in the air and removing her panties. They were a little damp already. Feeling uncomfortable between her legs. She hooked her finger through the waist band and pulled them off her feet. Once she was done, she sat back up and got on her knees. Leaning towards her girlfriend. “Open your mouth.” She told Beca. The brunette raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth. Chloe proceeded to shove her panties into the small woman’s mouth. A smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. “Don’t you dare spit them out.” She snapped firmly at the brunette.

Beca nodded in response. A little gesture to show the redhead that she understood the instruction and that she would behave like the good girl she is during sex. Chloe hummed again and sat back on her knees. Her legs and feet under her bum as she thought for a second. Wondering what to do to the brunette first.

“You have a beautiful pussy baby.” Chloe complimented. Admiring the woman’s glistening wet lips between her legs. A content smile on her face as she placed a hand near the brunette’s core. Running her fingertips against the flesh. Teasing her girlfriend. Beca squirming in reaction to the redhead touching her pussy. Causing Chloe to pull her hand back. A whine escaping from between Beca’s mouth lips. Obviously, it was muffled due to the panties stuffed in her mouth. But it was still audible. Her senses heightening from being tied up. She desperately wanted to close her legs and rub some friction against her core. However, she knew the redhead wouldn’t approve of such a thing. Resulting in her becoming pissed off again.

“Hmm, I forgot something.” The older woman smirked. She stood up and rushed back upstairs again. Grabbing the forgotten supply and returning to the scene. Standing at the door for a moment she took in the sight of her girlfriend. Naked. Tied to the chair. Chloe’s panties in her mouth. Legs open. This was the redhead’s favourite view. A content smile on her face as she got back into her position on the floor. “Do you trust me?” She questioned the brunette. Beca nodded. The redhead smiled and proceeded to pull the forgotten supply out from behind her back. A groan coming from the small woman’s mouth as she looked at the item in Chloe’s hand. The older woman leaned forward and put it on her girlfriend. A blindfold.

The brunette felt like she could cum there and then merely from sensory overload. Her ears pricked up. Listening out for movements from the redhead. Her heart rate increasing as she heard the sound of their vibrator being turned on. A low buzzing noise ringing in her ears. Waiting to feel the device against her pussy. Craving the touch. Chloe made her wait for a few moments before she shoved it up against the brunette’s clit. Beca squirming from the contact.

“Good girl. You’re being very well behaved.” Chloe complimented. Praising her girlfriend for behaving herself. Smiling at the sight of her vulnerable girlfriend. “Did you think about that pornstar doing this to you?” The redhead questioned. “A simply nod or a shake of the head will do. Don’t speak.” The older woman told her girlfriend sternly. Beca shook her head in response. Her breathing getting heavier and heavier as the seconds ticked by.

“Hmm.” The redhead hummed. Watching the reactions of the brunette closely. “Are you sure about that?” She questioned again. Beca nodded this time. Confirming that she was sure about not thinking dirty thoughts about the pornstar whose picture she liked.

“You better not be lying to me Rebeca!” Chloe raised an eyebrow. Increasing the intensity of the wand. Watching as it made the brunette squirm. She let out a muffled moan at the feeling of the vibrator against her clit as she shook her head. Signalling to mean she wasn’t lying. “Also, you’re not allowed to cum till I tell you, understand?” The older woman asked. Beca frantically nodding. Understanding the order from the redhead. “Good girl.” She hummed again.

Chloe pulled the device away from her girlfriend. She got up as quietly as she could and made her way behind the brunette. Beca’s ears pricking up as she listened for any movements. She could sense her girlfriend had moved and was now behind her, she could feel a presence over her shoulder.

“That $5 whore couldn’t fuck you like you need.” Chloe leaned down and whispered into Beca’s ear. The brunette jumping slightly from the warmth of her girlfriend’s hot breath against her skin. That sexy, seductive, husky tone of voice the redhead used when she was aroused making her shiver. “She wouldn’t know exactly what you like and how you like it.” Chloe continued. Running her hand down her girlfriend’s forearm. Giving the small woman goosebumps. Sliding down further with the wand as she took the brunette by surprise and connected the vibrating wand against her hard clit.

Beca squirmed again at the contact on her bundle of nerves. A low and long muffled groan heard by the redhead. A smirk tugging at Chloe’s lips. Quickly turning to a frown as she felt pussy juice against her hand and heard the sound of liquid against the wand. She removed her hand and turned the wand off. “I thought I told you, you weren’t allowed to cum till I told you!” She snapped in Beca’s ear. The brunette shivering again. She slid a hand back down between her girlfriend’s legs and gave her pussy a slap.

“I just love feeling your body enjoying everything I do. I love watching you squirm to the sound of my voice in your ear. To the touch of my fingertips against your body.” Chloe whispered into the brunette’s ear again. Grabbing the small woman’s ear lobe in between her teeth. Sinking her teeth into the skin. Nibbling. She slapped Beca’s pussy again. Tracing her fingertips between the brunette’s wet folds. Gearing her up again to cum. She was ready to give her girlfriend as many orgasms as the small woman could handle.

“I have a deep desire to know how much your body can take. To let those sensations, take control of you. To have you exposed and bare. To just make you feel and not resist.” Chloe husked into Beca’s ear. Smirking as the brunette squirmed and shivered at her words. The small woman loved dirty talk. “Do you know how much the sight of you being submissive right now turns me on?” The redhead growled. Slipping a finger down inside the brunette’s hole. Pumping in and out a few times before pulling out and sliding her fingers back through her girlfriend’s folds.

“I love the feel of your quivering body rocking against my tongue. Letting me hit that sweet spot deep inside of you. Tasting your juice all over my lips. Making you cum like a fountain.” She continued. Beca biting down on her lip to try and control herself. She could feel her orgasm building back up again. Ready to cum already at the redhead’s words. “I need to feel you, taste you.” Chloe continued. Running her fingers up the brunette’s arm from behind. Grabbing her girlfriend by the neck. Squeezing a little.

Beca’s breath caught in the back of her throat. Unable to control herself. Cumming again. Hard. The redhead tutting. Letting go of the brunette’s neck. Grabbing hold of Beca’s nipples and tugging on them. “That’s twice you’ve came without permission!” Chloe snapped. Trying to sound angry with the brunette. “I’d stop if I wasn’t enjoying it so much. I’m gonna make you cum over and over again till you can’t handle anymore!” The redhead firmly told her girlfriend what she planned to do to the small woman.

“I love teasing you, because I love seeing how much you want me to fuck you.” Chloe softly spoke with a whisper in Beca’s ear. Moving back round to the front of her girlfriend. Straddling the brunette’s lap now. Placing her hands on the back of the chair to steady herself. Their pussies almost brushing against each other. “Do you know how much I want you?” She husked and kissed behind Beca’s ear. Sliding her hands back to her girlfriend’s tits and cupping them. Rubbing the pads of her thumbs against the hard nipples.

Beca could very much cum again at the contact from her girlfriend. She felt weak. Normally she could hold back. But at the moment every small touch from the redhead was driving her insane. Making her tumble over the edge. She loved Chloe’s controlling side.

“Hmm, I think I should remove your gag.” Chloe thought out loud. “I wanna hear you beg me for it!” She continued and grabbed the small piece of her panties sticking out the brunette’s mouth, between her teeth and tugged them out her girlfriend’s mouth. Spitting them out over her shoulder.

“Please, Chlo!” Beca begged in a small voice. The redhead moving her head back around to the brunette. A smirk tugging against her lips again.

“What’s that baby? What do you want?” Chloe questioned, rocking her hips against the brunette’s lap a little. Smirking at the shiver that spread all over Beca’s body.

“I need your body pressed against mine. Your warmth. Your core against my skin. Your fingers knuckle deep inside my sweet little pussy. I need you. Your lips against mine.” Beca breathed out in between taking breaths. Her chest rising and falling as she begged her girlfriend to fuck her.

Chloe slid her hand down between both their bodies and thrusted a digit inside her girlfriend’s hole. Roughly fucking the brunette like she wanted. Pushing her finger deeper inside Beca with every thrust. “Oh f-fuck!” Beca exclaimed. Breathing deeply at the feel of Chloe’s finger slipping in and out of her hole. Her legs clamping the older woman’s hand in place.

“Nuh-uh.” The redhead spoke and forced the brunette’s legs open with her other hand. “Keep them open!” She told her girlfriend. Taking the opportunity to slip a second finger inside Beca’s dripping wet pussy. Breathing deeply in the small woman’s ear. Driving her crazy.

“Chloeee!” She breathed out and came again. Hard. Coating the redhead’s hand in her pussy juice. Her orgasm hitting her like a truck as she rocked her hips up into her girlfriend. Wanting the friction to continue. And it did as she rode out her orgasm. Chloe rubbed her fingertips against Beca’s clit. Letting her ride out her third orgasm.

“I think I can squeeze another out of you. Hmm.” Chloe commented. Humming as she looked at her girlfriend and took the blindfold off. Staring deep into her girlfriend’s darkened eyes. Lust filled navy blue eyes. Smiling at the small woman underneath her. “I wanna pound you so hard you scream my name. I’m gonna make you squirt.” The redhead winked. Crashing her lips down on Beca’s in a lingering deep kiss.

“Please, Chlo.” Beca begged. Shaking her head in response. Protesting against another orgasm. “I can’t. I can’t do another.” She whined against Chloe’s lips. The redhead’s hand slipping up to her neck and grabbing her again. The brunette’s breath hitched in the back of her throat and she came. Again. From the simple small touch. Showing her girlfriend that she was lying in her previous statement.

“Oh, would you look at that. Someone was lying.” Chloe laughed unwrapping her hand from her girlfriend’s neck. Shaking her head at the brunette. “I hate liars. You know that.” Chloe tutted and scoffed. “Looks like you’re gonna have to squeeze another out. Because I’m gonna fuck your little pussy so hard you can’t walk tomorrow. Understand!” The redhead questioned once more. Slapping the brunette’s pussy. Getting off the small woman’s lap and going to grab the strap. Fixing it against her body.

Beca’s eyed fixated on her girlfriend. Dribble slipping out her mouth at the sight the sexy older woman’s tits jiggling around as she tugged on the strap. Rubbing the plastic cock a little in a wank motion as it wobbled against her hips.

“Please.” Beca mumbled out. Wanting her girlfriend to take her now. Too worked up to protest now. She knew the redhead wouldn’t allow her to protest against a fifth orgasm anyway. “Fuck me, please Chloe. Make me cum again.” She begged the older woman as she watched her girlfriend come closer to her. A smirk on Chloe’s face. A wide smirk. A teasing smirk.

Chloe straddled the brunette’s lap again. Lifting her hips up to line the plastic cock up with Beca’s pussy. Rubbing the tip up against her pussy lips. Making her girlfriend shiver at the contact with the cold piece of plastic between her legs. Beca’s mouth went to open ready to beg her girlfriend again to shove the strap inside of her. Before she could utter a word, the redhead shoved the fake cock inside the brunette.

“Ugh. Fuck!” Beca growled as the strap slipped in and out of her pussy. The thrusts starting off slow before Chloe picked up the pace. Throwing her hips into girlfriend at a pace she knew Beca liked. The pace that gave her the right amount of speed yet allowed her to go one step faster. Getting deeper with every thrust. Finding the girls sensitive spot with ease.

The brunette’s legs started shaking underneath the redhead. Her breathing increasing as she mumbled out a mix of curse words and her girlfriend’s name. She loved Chloe topping her. It was her favourite thing in the world, and she craved the redhead fucking her with their strap.

Chloe knew the brunette was close. She thrusted her hips harder and deeper a few more times until it was too much for Beca to handle. She came hard again. Her juices coating the plastic cock. The hard, fake cock now warmth from being buried deep inside the brunette. Chloe flicking her clit between her fingers as she helped Beca ride out her orgasm. Sliding the strap from inside her girlfriend’s pussy. The small woman squirting when it got to the tip. Her body shaking and a string of moans escaping Beca's lips.

“You dirty bitch!” Chloe giggled and gave another slap to her girlfriend’s pussy. A smirk spread wide across her face.

Beca’s body was shaking. Her head was spinning. Her orgasm still taking over her entire body. Her girlfriend climbing off her lap. Feeling dizzy. Her vision blurring. “Ch-Chlo.” She huffed out. Taking a deep breath in and out to steady her breathing down. Her eyes clouded over. “Fuck!” She cursed and her eyes drooped closed. She passed out. She passed out from her continuous orgasms.

“Bec?” The redhead raised an eyebrow. A chuckle escaping her lips. Thinking innocently that the brunette had fallen asleep. However, she grew worried when she didn’t see her girlfriend breathing. “Shit!” She exclaimed and rushed over to the small woman. Checking her pulse. Relieved when she felt it beating against her fingertips. “You’re ok. Everything’s ok.” She cooed into the brunette’s ear. Placing soft kisses all over her girlfriend’s face and waiting for Beca to come round.

It was a good 20 minutes until the brunette started to stir. Her body squirming around. Her eyes slowly peeling open. Being greeted by a deep kiss from the redhead. She breathed out deeply and a small, happy, content and tired smile lighting up her face. “Wow!” She huffed out with a laugh. “I think you broke me!” She commented. Taking deep breaths in and out as her heart rate increased again.

“I can’t wait to see you unable to walk in rehearsals tomorrow.” Chloe smirked, kissing her girlfriend once more before getting up and uncuffing the brunette. “Now c’mon. Get your ass upstairs and come shower with me. The girls might be back soon.” She husked into Beca’s ear. Turning on her heel and heading up the stairs.

The brunette shook her head at her girlfriend. The equivalent of a Duracell bunny. The small woman stood up and her legs gave way. Unable to function properly from the orgasms. “Chloe!” She shouted and groaned. Lay in a naked heap on the floor. “I can’t walk!” She huffed. Her cheeks flushing a dark shade of red. The rattling of keys in the door making her ears prick up. “Chloe! I swear to god! Help me! The girls are back!” Beca shouted to her girlfriend. And again, got no response. “I’m gonna kill her!” Beca mumbled under her breath. Hearing voices enter the house and she cringed. The girls were about to find her laying on the floor naked.

“Beca!” A voice called out in the doorway. The brunette looked up and gulped. Locking eyes with the intruders. Of course, it had to be Stacie didn’t it? It couldn’t have been Jessica or Lilly No. It had to be the two women in the group with the biggest mouths. The ones who would never let her forget this moment. 

Beca threw her head down on the floor and groaned. Trying to hide her face and her naked body from the prying eyes of the two women from the Bellas group. She wanted the ground to just swallow her up right there and then. Cursing Chloe for leaving her helpless like this. Internally kicking herself for her state of vulnerability. Stacie and Fat Amy would know how much of a bottom she is and she didn’t like knowing that they knew now. She hated life so much right now.


	5. daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Would you be able to write one where Beca is the Dom, Chloe is the bratty sub so Beca punishes her and edges and denies her until Chloe is a drooling mess👀make it as kinkyyyy as you like!x

“Hmm!” The small brunette hummed against her girlfriend’s plump lips. Her arms pinning the redhead up against the wall. Dipping her head down to trail kisses all over the older woman’s neck for a few moments. As she pulled away, a small whine escaped from between Chloe’s lips in disapproval. Putting on her best pouty face and looking at her girlfriend. “Get your sexy ass, up them stairs right now. Strip off every piece of clothing from that beautiful body and wait for me, baby.” Beca whispered seductively into Chloe’s ear. Biting down on the redhead’s earlobe before placing a deep kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips and pulling away. A smirk spread across her lips.

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh and gave a huff. She moved passed her girlfriend, heading up the stairs to follow up on the small brunette’s orders. Biting down on her lip as she thought about what Beca was going to do to her. A small smile appearing on her lips. She liked it when she was the one being dominated by the small woman and that was exactly what was going to happen tonight. She peeled her sightly damp panties down her slender legs and kicked them to the side. Crawling up onto the bed and getting in positions. Chloe sat down against her pillows. Tugging the blanket to cover herself up a little as the cold air in the room hit her core.

The redhead hummed to herself, waiting in anticipation for her girlfriend to come and join her in bed. What was taking the brunette so long? Truth was that Chloe had only been sat in bed naked for a few small minutes. Yet to the growing arousal in the pit of the older woman’s stomach made it feel like hours. Bored of waiting she slid a hand down between her legs and gave herself a little rub. Biting down on her lip as she stroked her pussy.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” A loud voice yelled from the doorway. The redhead’s eyes shot open, her body jumping in reaction to the intruder’s voice. She reluctantly pulled her hand away from her snatch, her face flushing a deep shade of red. “I don’t remember telling you to help yourself.” The brunette raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Tutting as she closed the door behind herself and headed over to the bed.

“S-sorry.” Chloe stuttered. Her breathing already starting to increase. “I-I couldn’t wait much longer. I needed some friction.” She blushed shyly. Biting down on her bottom lip. Looking up innocently into her girlfriend’s navy blue eyes.

“You know you’re not allowed to play with yourself when I’m around.” Beca firmly reminded Chloe. Raising her eyebrow again as she looked at the redhead. “Save it for when I’m out of town and you miss me.” She commented, undressing herself as she spoke. Loving the fact the redhead’s eyes were fixated on her body. Eyeing up her girlfriend like a piece of meat. As soon as Chloe’s glistening blue eyes saw the small tuft of hair between the small brunette’s legs, a tingle shot through her core. “Like what you see, Beale?” The brunette smirked, flashing a wink over to the redhead.

All Chloe was able to respond with was a nod of her head. Her eyes still locked on Beca as the small woman made her way over to the bed. Crawling up to hover over the older woman, dipping her head to capture the plump lips of the redhead. Smirking into their heated little kiss. “You want my fingers or my tongue first, hmm?” She asked Chloe with the smirk till on her face, pulling her lips back a little to ask the question.

“Tongue!” The redhead nodded. Answering in a heartbeat and telling her girlfriend what she truly wanted. “Please.” She added. She might have been highly aroused right now, but Chloe Beale never forgot her manners. Looking up into Beca’s lust filled eyes, the older woman bit down on her lip. The pair just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“Good girl.” The small brunette praised. Pressing her lips back against Chloe’s and shared some kisses with the woman. “Is your little clit gonna come out and play? Hmm?” Beca questioned, sliding a hand down to Chloe’s snatch. Rubbing her fingertips against the lips. Teasing the bundle of nerves out from under it’s hood. The redhead letting out a gasp at the cold hands of her girlfriend touching where she was most sensitive.

“F-fuck!” The older woman cursed. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat. Beca smirked at the redhead before adding more pressure to the muscle. Smirking wider as she watched her girlfriend squirm under her touch. “Please.” Chloe huffed out, eyes sending silent pleads to the small brunette to touch her more. However, Beca simply smirked more. If that was even possible.

“I love it when you beg me to fuck your little pussy.” Beca growled. Leaning over to whisper seductively into the redhead’s ear. Her hot breath tickling Chloe’s skin. “Go on, beg me to fuck you.” The younger woman smirked. Encouraging Chloe to beg for what she wanted.

“Fuck me. Please, Bec. Fuck me so good. I really need a good fucking. Please.” Chloe begged. Whimpering underneath the small woman. Her breathing becoming uneven as she sunk down further on the bed. Biting down on her lip. Hard. Her mouth shooting open as she gasped from the contact of her girlfriend’s finger slipping inside her hole. Poking around a little before starting to fuck her. “Ugh. That’s so good!” She groaned out. Eyes slipping closed. Throwing her head back. Enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend’s fingers inside her core.

“You like that, yeah? You like having my fingers knuckle deep inside your little pussy? Fucking you so hard you cum like a fountain. Squirting all your cum all over me.” Beca started to talk into the redhead’s ear. Knowing Chloe enjoyed it when the brunette gave her dirty talk. The brunette pumped her finger in and out of her girlfriend. Driving the older woman wild. Bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Chloe panted, her eyes snapping open. She liked to look at her lover. Watch the brunette fucking her pussy as she came. “Oh my, god!” She whimpered. The feeling of her girlfriend’s finger sliding out of her hole. Frowning at the younger woman. Beca simply smirked as she popped the finger into her mouth. Sucking the taste of Chloe from her digit. “Fuck.” The redhead cursed; eyes fixated on Beca’s mouth. Watching the brunette suck her finger that was inside Chloe only moments ago.

“I bet you taste so good right now. I’m gonna tongue fuck you so good. Lap you up like a dog drinking water. Push my tongue in so deep and hit that little g-spot.” The brunette continued with her dirty talk. Sliding down her girlfriend’s body and positioning herself between the redhead’s legs. Hooking her arms around Chloe’s thighs. Tugging the sweet pussy lips open with her fingers and dipping her head down. Taking a long lick against her girlfriend’s tasty pussy.

“Oh wow!” Chloe exclaimed. A hand raking through Beca’s hair and holding the brunette in place. The older woman’s fingers intwining her fingers in the soft brunette locks. Her back arching when her girlfriend hit a sensitive spot deep inside her core. Poking her tongue deeper into the redhead. “Ugh, Beca!” Chloe shivered. Closing her legs over and trapping the brunette’s head between her legs. Her back arching again as her orgasm built up again. “I-I’m gonna c-“ The older woman announced again. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat. A whimper falling from between her lips as once again, the brunette pulled away.

“You taste so good, baby. Your pussy always tastes best when you’re dripping wet.” Beca purred. Locking eyes with her girlfriend and sliding back up the redhead’s body. Smirking as Chloe’s body squirmed underneath her. “I don’t want to let you cum yet.” The brunette smiled. Brushing the stray hairs away from the older woman’s sweaty forehead. “I think I’m gonna play with you for a little longer.” She let a smirk tug at her lips as the words slipped from between her parted lips. She adjusted her position and lay next to the redhead. On her side. And Chloe on her back. “I like these.” The small woman whispered, grazing her fingers around her girlfriend’s nipples. “I like how they’re so hard and sensitive.” She smirked and looped a finger through one of Chloe’s nipple rings.

You see, the redhead had a kink for nipple play. She loved when her girlfriend teased her by tugging on them. Rubbing the pads of her thumbs against them. It got her the most aroused on the leads up to sex. However, it wasn’t all fun and games when Beca would discreetly play with them in rehearsal. Unbeknown to the rest of the group that she was teasing her girlfriend immensely. Suddenly pulling away once she knew the redhead was worked up enough.

Chloe whimpered as her girlfriend tugged on her nipple ring. Tugging the hardened nub down a tiny bit and sending multiple tingles to pulse through her girlfriend’s core. “Shit. Beca!” She groaned. Looking up at the small brunette hovered over her body. Her arousal shooting it’s way back to the place she needed it most. Forcing her legs together to create herself some friction. Yet Beca tugged harder as a warning.

“Open them legs. No closing. I wanna see that throbbing pussy.” Beca told her lover. Sliding her other hand down to slap the redhead’s snatch. Chloe shivered. Begging the younger woman to give her some much needed attention. She craved her girlfriend’s hands all over her body. And she desperately needed to cum now. She’d had enough of Beca’s teasing.

“Please. I need to cum.” Chloe whispered, a groan escaping from her mouth. Her words barely even audible as she begged the brunette to let her cum. Her face flustered and sending silent pleads again to the small woman lay beside her. Beca smiled and leaned down, capturing Chloe’s lips with her own as she played a little more with the redhead’s nipples. Moving to the other nub and giving that one the same amount of attention. Tugging a couple times on it’s ring. The older woman let out a string of moans, instantly having them swallowed up into Beca’s mouth.

“You want the strap to finish you off, baby?” The brunette questioned. Pulling away reluctantly from Chloe’s lips. Sliding a hand back down between the redhead’s legs and playing with her clit a little bit. Flicking the hardened nub between her fingers. “You want daddy to fuck you really hard with the big plastic cock? Hmm?” Beca cooed. A smirk tugging on her lips again. Hearing the reaction from the redhead of her breath hitching.

“Yes. Please.” Chloe nodded. Biting down on her lip to steady her breathing. “Please, fuck me, daddy. Really hard and really fast.” She practically begged the brunette. Watching as the small woman got up off the bed, made a beeline for their sex draw and proceeded to pull out the bright pink dildo. She grabbed the harness and began assembling it together. She glanced over to Chloe giving the cock a few wank motion strokes. Chloe gasped as she watched from afar.

“Have you been a good girl for daddy? You want daddy’s dick deep inside your little pussy? Hmm?” Beca mumbled as she climbed back onto the bed. Hovering over the redhead kissing her neck a few times. Sinking her teeth into her skin. Chloe’s breath hitched. Squirming under the small brunette’s body. The younger woman smirked before pulling back and sitting back on her knees. Prizing Chloe’s legs back open and lining the fake cock up with the redhead’s hole. “Your pussy’s so wet for daddy. I’ll slide right the way in with my big cock.” The brunette purred as she pushed inside her girlfreind’s hole.

“F-fuck! Yes, daddy. Fuck me really hard. Mmm!” The redhead begged. A string of groans escaping from between her lips. The brunette lent down and locked lips with Chloe. Pushing her tongue inside her girlfriend’s mouth as she started up a rhythm. Pumping in and out the redhead’s core. Fucking her slowly. Deeply. Building her up to her orgasm yet again.

It didn’t take long for the older woman to quickly build her orgasm back up. “Are you gonna cum for me? Cum for daddy like a good little girl?” Beca purred before suddenly using all her strength and pounding the redhead’s dripping wet pussy. Feeling her walls clamp down on the fake cock as she neared orgasm. “That’s it, baby. Show daddy your cum face.” The brunette encouraged her girlfriend. Sliding her thumb against Chloe’s clit.

A mix of Beca’s words, the use of ‘daddy’ and the contact against her throbbing clit was enough to finally send Chloe over the edge. She came hard over the bright pink cock as it slid out from her tight pussy. The redhead squirting her juices everywhere as it got to the tip. Beca pulling the cock all the way out and smirking down at her whimpering girlfriend underneath her body. “Good girl, you came so hard for daddy.” The brunette complimented. Leaning down and placing a kiss against her girlfriend’s pulsating pussy lips. “You dirty little bird, you’re dripping.” She smirked and started lapping up Chloe’s juices. The older woman riding out her orgasm as her core throbbed.

Beca raised her head after a few moments, locking eyes with her girlfriend. Chloe looked down between her aching legs, seeing the small brunette’s face glistening back up at her with arousal around her mouth. “Come up here and kiss me.” The redhead demanded. Beca smiled and slid up Chloe’s body. Locking lips with her girlfriend as they shared a deep kiss. The older woman hummed as she tasted herself on the brunette’s lips.

“Thank you for fucking me and letting me cum, daddy.” Chloe whispered once they pulled away from their heated kiss. Pecking Beca’s lips again before a yawn fell from between her lips. “Sorry, you fucked me so hard I’m tired now.” The redhead blushed, looking at her girlfriend sheepishly.

“You’re such a weirdo.” The small brunette rolled her eyes with a scoff. Rolling off her girlfriend and removing the harness from around her hips. Throwing it to the floor.

“Yes. But I’m your weirdo and you love me.” Chloe hummed and rolled over onto her side. Her back facing the small brunette. Tugging the blanket over herself and awaited her girlfriend to cuddle into her back.

Beca gave another eyeroll before slipping up behind the redhead. Snaking her arms around the redhead’s waist. Nuzzling into Chloe’s neck. Placing a few small kisses against her skin. “Yes, baby. I love you vey much.” She agreed resting her cheek on the older woman’s shoulder after placing a soft kiss against her shoulder blade.

“I love you, too.” Chloe hummed in response before settling down for the night. A happy and content smile stretched across her face. Her eyes soon dropped closed and she fell asleep with the warmth of her girlfriend against her back.


	6. slip a finger in, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Could you write something where Chloe is pregnant and almost due, and she is having sex with Beca. Chloe came, squirted and little did they know, Chloe's water broke (at the same time/right after). They both thought Chloe was squirting non-stop.

“Bec…” Chloe breathed out, mumbling against her wife’s lips as they lay together on their bed, heavily making out after a busy day. The small brunette had an important day at the studio and the redhead had been rushed off her feet running errands. Both were rather exhausted. Even with their tongues tided together they were kissing sloppily. “I need you.” The older woman mumbled. Her voice barely even audible to the younger one. Her breathing increasing in pace with the heat radiating between their mouths. “Please.” Chloe pleaded. Pulling away from Beca and looking into her wife’s navy-blue eyes.

“Really, baby? Right now? I’m tired.” The small woman responded. A small sigh escaping her lips as she looked back at the redhead. “I don’t want to hurt you and our little bug.” Beca explained hesitantly. Draping her arm over the older woman’s large baby bump and stroking the tight skin beneath the palm of her hand.

Chloe was heavily pregnant, and the pair hadn’t had much sex in the past few weeks as the older woman came closer to her due date. Due to the fact she became tired much easier than usual, she was self-conscious of her body since gaining weight and her mood swings were all over the place. She often snapped at the small brunette for the tiniest of things.

“I-I’m feeling super horny.” Chloe confessed. A deep blush creeping onto her cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip. Tearing her gaze away from Beca and placing her hand over her wife’s on her bump. “Please.” The redhead pleaded. “You won’t hurt our little bug. I promise. Just use your mouth. I need it, Bec.” The older woman sighed. A tear sliding down her cheek as she looked back at the woman next to her, pleading with her eyes to the small woman.

Beca slid her hand up to cup her wife’s cheek. “Hey, don’t cry, baby. I hate seeing you cry.” The small woman softly spoke. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against Chloe’s cheek. Wiping away the few tears that fell down the older woman’s cheek. Leaning in to place a kiss to where the tears landed. “If you’re sure and it’s what you want, baby, then ok. Let’s just get you as comfortable as possible.” Beca agreed reluctantly. Her main priority was keeping Chloe happy. Providing the redhead with whatever she wanted. And that included giving her orgasms when she wanted them. With the pregnancy, her wife’s sex drive had been higher with all the new hormones.

“I’m sure. I really want this, Bec. I want it so bad.” Chloe pleaded. Looking at her wife with a sad look on her face. Her big puppy dog eyes really pulling on the small brunette’s heartstrings. Beca gave a nod in understanding. All she wanted to do was keep the redhead happy. Knowing that if she was to refuse what her wife wanted it would result in the redhead getting snappy.

Beca got up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Right, get yourself comfy, baby. We’ll plump up the pillows and you can lean back into them. Relax yourself and I’ll give you what you want, my love.” The small woman smiled and plumped up the bed pillows. Wanting her wife to be fully relaxed and comfy if she was about to give the redhead an orgasm. “There you go.” The brunette smiled and leaned down to give Chloe a small kiss. The older woman holding onto her face and trying to shove her tongue down her wife’s throat. Beca pulled back and Chloe huffed. “Hey! Don’t give me that pouty face. I want you to be comfortable.” She firmly told the redhead. The older woman sighed and sank back into the pillows. Relaxing herself. Getting ready to use her talented mouth on her wife.

“I can’t lean to tug down my panties. You’ll have to do it for me.” Chloe gave a frown to her wife who was kneeled down at her feet. Eyeing the brunette intensely. “Well, hurry up!” She huffed. Slowly growing annoyed with the fact Beca wasn’t tongue deep inside her pussy yet.

The small woman usually would’ve given a sarcastic response. Maybe call Chloe grumpy and tease her slightly at how desperate she was becoming. However, she knew better than to open her mouth right now and talk. The best thing to do with her mouth right now was to go down on her wife. Giving the redhead the orgasm she wanted badly. She lent forward and captured Chloe’s lips with her own. Kissing her wife several times before moving down the redhead’s body. She positioned herself between the older woman’s legs and hooked her fingers in the waist band of the redhead’s panties. Tugging them down her wife’s legs. Throwing them to the floor. Her head turned back to her wife and saw Chloe’s legs were wide open. Waiting for the brunette’s tongue.

“Seriously, Beca! Get to it!” Chloe huffed. Rolling her eyes at the brunette. Beca bit down on her lip to stop herself responding again. It would only end in an upset redhead. Something she wanted to avoid at all costs. She proceeded to lay down on the bed and placed her hands on her wife’s thighs. Holding the woman into place. She dipped her head down between Chloe’s legs. Placing a kiss on each side of the redhead’s inner thighs. Close to her wife’s aching core. She looked up at the older woman, waiting to see if there was any last-minute decision changing about this before she proceeded. However, there was just a silent plead in the redhead’s eyes. That’s all Beca wanted. She wanted the confirmation before she took the plunge.

Dipping her head down further she placed her tongue flatly against Chloe’s pussy lips, dragging her wet tongue from the redhead’s hole up to her clit. Circling her tongue around the small bundle of nerves a few times before giving her wife’s pussy a few more licks. “Hmm, that feels so good, baby. Keep going!” Chloe groaned. Encouraging her wife to continue lapping at her wet pussy. Her breathing increasing as her arousal grew in the pit of her stomach. Making her pussy tingle with every lick and flick of Beca’s tongue against her slowly swelling clit.

The small brunette continued. Slowly working her wife up with her tongue. Licking at her like a lollipop. Biting against the redhead’s lips and nipping at her clit. Chloe linked her fingers between her wife’s hair between her legs. Relaxing into the pillows and enjoying the feel of Beca’s tongue against her pussy. “Good girl, baby. Hmm.” She hummed. Praising the younger woman for her oral work.

With every lick, Chloe was becoming wetter. Her pussy dripping wet. Her clit throbbing. Needing more contact. Her orgasm building up with every touch of her wife’s tongue to her pussy. “I need more. Please.” The redhead huffed out, arching her back up a little from the comfort of the pillows. Pressing Beca’s head further into her snatch.

Beca slid her tongue down to Chloe’s hole, poking around and dipping inside. Pushing in further and further with every moan of approval she made escape from her wife’s lips above her. “Fuck! Yes!” The redhead exclaimed out closing her eyes and arching her back again. Eventually sinking back into the pillows and relaxing. “Slip a finger in, baby. Please!” The older woman begged. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat, giving the brunette’s hair a little tug.

The small woman really wanted to protest. She didn’t want to push a finger inside the redhead’s pussy in fear of making her wife uncomfortable. Or even hurting the woman she loved. Or even their unborn baby. She hesitated for a few moments. Silently debating it in her head on what to do. She must have been taking too long, because Chloe tugged on her hair again. She wanted to keep her wife happy. So, she slipped her middle finger inside the older woman’s dripping core. A gasp escaping from between the redhead’s lips at the intrusion. “Yes! Fuck! Yes!” Chloe whimpered, shivering beneath the brunette.

Her wife seemed happy and the sounds coming out the older woman’s mouth were enough to reassure Beca that her actions were ok. If it hurt the redhead would definitely let her know. The younger woman pumped her finger in and almost out of the redhead’s pussy. Fucking Chloe to orgasm. Flicking her tongue against the woman’s hard clit. Building up her wife’s orgasm ready for release. “Harder!” The older woman begged. Panting heavily as her back arched off the bed. Wanting her wife deeper inside her pussy.

Biting her lip, the small woman increased her pace a little bit. Finger fucking her wife harder. A string of moans escaping Chloe’s lips in approval with every pump of her finger and flick of her tongue. “Shit! Yes! Fuck! Right there!” She encouraged the small brunette. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat as she felt her orgasm building up. “I-I’m gonna cum! Bec, I’m gonna..oh my, god!” The redhead exclaimed.

She was close. She was so close. Beca dared to slide in another finger. A low groan escaping her wife’s lips in approval as she continued working on the older woman. Eventually bringing Chloe to her much-needed orgasm. “Fuck! Yes!” The older woman called out. “Beca!” She whimpered as she came. Hard. Moaning out her wife’s name as her orgasm washed over her body. Her legs shaking against the bed.

Beca smirked as she stroked her wife’s pussy. Allowing the redhead to ride her orgasm out. Softly touching the older woman lovingly. The small brunette pulled her fingers out of Chloe soon after and the woman squirted. “Oh wow! Shit!” Her wife called out as her juices poured out of her. Spraying all over Beca’s hand and dripping down the younger woman’s chin.

However, something felt odd about the pussy juice. It was much heavier and seeped out of the redhead for longer than it would normally. Chloe’s body shook from a mix of her orgasm and something else. A pain shooting in her side as she exclaimed out. “Oh shit!” She shouted out. “I think that was my water’s breaking.” The redhead started to worry. Lifting herself up on her elbows to look at her wife between her legs. “Beca! I think the baby’s coming!” Chloe rushed out. Her eyes growing wide as she stared into Beca’s navy-blue eyes. A worried expression etched across her face. Her breathing still uneven from her orgasm.

“Shit! I knew we shouldn’t have done this!” Beca cursed and pulled herself up from the bed. Rushing around the room to find her phone. Worrying for the safety of her wife and unborn baby. She grabbed her phone and rang for an ambulance. Cursing herself as she waited for an answer for getting involved in her wife’s pleads for an orgasm. Was it really worth it? Was it the cause for the redhead’s water’s breaking? Will the baby be ok? They’ll soon find out.

“Please, stop freaking out. We’re both fine!” Chloe told her wife. Taking some deep breaths as she felt a contraction coming. Yup, she was definitely in labour. She’d been told about how it would feel when the time eventually came to give birth. The redhead was suspiciously calm.

Beca looked over at her wife suspiciously. Narrowing her eyes at the older woman as she finally got an answer. “Hello. Yes. Ambulance please! My wife’s just gone into labour. She’s 38 weeks and her waters have broken!” The small brunette rushed out. Eyes fixated on Chloe breathing deeply on the bed. Her body still naked from their sex session. Biting down on her lip awaiting in anticipation for the ambulance to arrive.

The pair were about to have a baby. Chloe was about to give birth. They were about to be mummies and about to bring a baby into the world. The redhead seemed to be handling this so much better than Beca. Her wife was the one in labour, yet the small brunette was losing her mind. “The ambulance is on it’s way, baby. It’s gonna be ok.” Beca softly spoke in a small voice. Trying to convince herself more than Chloe.


	7. 24 orgasms in 24 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Hi, I’m loving your naughty one shots so I thought I’d ask for one. Beca and Chloe decide to have a sex marathon and have continuous sex for 24 hours where they try different things and fuck in as many positions as possible.

**_1am:_ **

“Ugh, yes! Right there, baby. Hmm. That feels so good!” Chloe hummed in approval. A continuous string of moans escaping from her perfectly glossed lips. Throwing her head back. Hitting the wall behind her. She didn’t care though. Why would she when her girlfriend was face deep in her pussy. Arching her back up as Beca hit her sweet little sensitive spot. The small brunette’s tongue was buried deep inside the older woman’s wet pussy. Poking around. Inching closer and closer to the redhead’s g-spot.

“Oh fuck! Yes!” Chloe exhaled loudly once she was tipped over the edge. Her orgasm taking over her body. Cumming all over Beca’s mouth and chin. Her face glistening in Chloe’s arousal as she lifted her head up. The redhead’s legs shaking. Breath getting heavier. Eyes rolling into the back of her head and fingers intwining into the woman’s hair buried between her legs. Chloe breathed out deeply as her eyes shot open. Her body trembling. The redhead’s ass becoming numb from sitting on the hard countertop in the kitchen.

You see, Chloe had been casually scrolling through her Facebook feed during her lunch break in vet school when she came across an article that caught her eye. A piece written about this couple that had a marathon of sex in 12 hours. Sharing an incredible count of 12 orgasms between them in that 12-hour period.

And so, this had led the pair to where they currently were now. Of course, knowing how competitive the redhead was, she got home that day and told Beca about what she read. Informing the small woman that the two of them could totally beat that impressive orgasm count. Beat it by having 24 orgasms between both of them in 24 hours. Meaning they’d have 12 each. Consistently. So, here they were. Participating in the challenge just because the older woman loved jumping on trends. Not that it was that at all. She was just feeling brave. Knowing the brunette would never say no to an incredible amount of orgasms.

**_2am:_ **

“Fuck! You have the longest tongue.” Beca exhaled out a breath. Puffing and panting. Her legs locking tighter round Chloe’s head between her legs. “Oh my, god!” She breathed. A low groan from the back of her throat slipping from between her lips. The small woman bit down on her lip. Trying her hardest to keep quiet. Knowing that her vocal appreciation egged the redhead on further. The older woman was an absolute animal.

“Shit!” The brunette cursed. Tugging on her girlfriend’s hair as she intwined her fingers between the fiery red locks on the other woman’s head. “Chloe!” Beca groaned out. Finally giving in and being vocal as her orgasm came crashing down over her small body. Legs shaking. Head thrown back. Legs clamping around Chloe’s face again. The redhead flicking the brunette’s clit back and forth with her tongue, helping her girlfriend ride out her high. Coating the redhead’s face in cum. Chloe licked her lips once she pulled away from her girlfriend’s sensitive pussy.

This time the pair had been fucking up against the wall. Beca’s naked back pressed into the tiles in the kitchen. The older woman on her knees between her girlfriend’s legs. Her own legs under her ass. Chloe was able to handle being down on her knees during sex. Whereas the younger woman would quickly become uncomfortable on her knees. They’d become sore quicker than she’d get Chloe off. However, the marathon of sex meant that every orgasm had to be in a different position or room in the house. The pair having one each in every room. And eventually they’ll pull out their toys to play with on each other.

**_3am:_ **

“Beca!” The redhead breathed out in a mumble. Barely even audible. Her breath catching in the back of her throat as her girlfriend slowly pumped her middle finger in and almost out of the redhead’s wet core. Sucking on a nipple at the same time. Wanting to give Chloe double stimulation. It was one of the older woman’s favourite things. She loved having her nipples played with or sucked on. It sent a string of tingles to her pussy.

“Fuck. Yes!” She exclaimed. Eyes widening as the brunette hit her g-spot. Her breathing increasing with every pump. Nearing orgasm with each second that passed by. “I’m gonna cum. Baby, I’m gonna cum!” The older woman cried out. Throwing her head back. Eyes squeezing closed. “Bec!” She panted out as her orgasm hit when the small woman’s teeth sunk into the hard skin of her nipple.

Where were they now? What room? Actually, still in the kitchen. This time on the table. Beca was lay next to a flustered redhead. Stroking her girlfriend’s sweaty hair out of her face. The older woman’s body shaking. Eyes locked with the brunette’s own as she let her orgasm take over her entire body. Cumming hard against Beca’s hand. Of course, between each orgasm they had small breaks. Enough to calm down a little before they went again. Stopping to drink some water and stay hydrated.

**_4am:_ **

“Have I ever told you how much I love your fingers. Fuck!” Beca exhaled. Breathing becoming more and more uneven with every inch Chloe’s middle finger pushed deep inside her wet pussy. The redhead wasn’t just orally talented. Her slender fingers were perfect to bury deep inside the small woman’s pussy and work on making Beca cum. And boy did she succeed every single time. Always leaving the brunette a whimpering mess. “Shit!” She managed to huff out a breath after it got caught in the back of her throat. The older woman pushing deep with every vocal reaction she got heard slip from between her girlfriend’s lips.

“Fuck me!” She mumbled. Chloe locking lips with her as her groans were swallowed by the redhead’s mouth. Forcing her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Rubbing their tongues together. To cover up the fact she increased her finger fucking pace. Pumping into her girlfriend’s pussy. Deeper and deeper. “Wow! Fuck!” Beca continued to exhale against Chloe’s lips after the older woman slipped another finger in her hole. “Chloe!” Beca called out as she came. Her juices dripping down her girlfriend’s hand. Orgasm completely taking over her shaking body. Her second of 12 orgasms of the day.

You’re probably wondering where they’re fucking next. Again, still in the kitchen at the table. This time the brunette was sat on the table and Chloe was on her knees again. Being on her knees between her girlfriend’s legs was one of her favourite things. It pretty much turned her on being at eye level with the brunette’s wet pussy. Her tasty wet pussy. Growing wetter each time they fuck. If that was even possible. Which, of course, it was very possible.

**_10pm:_ **

Yes. The pair were still going strong. How the heck they’d managed to last well over 12 hours now, taking it in turns to give each other an orgasm every hour was beyond them. Of course, they were for sure feeling really tired by now. Heck, they’d felt it hours ago. However, they were participating in a challenge. One that Chloe was not about to back down from anytime soon. She never backed down or out of any competition. Now matter how hard, tiring or uncomfortable it was. The redhead was not a quitter.

Over the hours they’d fucked in every single room in the house. On every single piece of furniture. Even on the floor. The only two places left now for the rest of the hours in the day was the bathroom and the bedroom. They thought by saving the bedroom till last, once they had the last orgasm between them, they could collapse into each other’s arms and fall asleep for the next day or so it’d take them to recover.

“Chloe. Shit. Yes. Baby. Fuck.” Beca puffed out a mix of curse words, encouragement and her girlfriend’s name. The redhead held a vibrator against the brunette’s clit. Sending the small woman’s body into a string of whimpers against the bathroom wall. “Right there! Yes, baby. Fuck.” She continued. Unable to control the involuntary moans that slipped from her mouth. A shiver sliding down her spine. Biting down on her lip. Whimpering. Eyes closed. Forehead rested against the cold tiled wall. The coldness creating goosebumps all over her body. Tits pressed up against the wall.

“Chloe! Fuck!” She yelped. Feeling the warm mouth of her girlfriend placing kisses all over her ass. Nudging her nose in between the cheeks and pushing her tongue between them. Causing Beca to jump at the unexpected wetness applied to her arsehole. “Shit!” She exclaimed out. Her breath catching in the back of her throat at feeling the older woman poke her other hole with her wet tongue. A few times poking the tight muscle was enough to make the brunette cum. Hard against the vibrator. The buzzing against her core as she orgasmed forcing her to squirt all over the wand.

“You dirty bird!” Chloe teased. Sliding her hand between her girlfriend’s legs to flick her clit a few times. Helping the small woman ride out her orgasm. Stroking her pussy in appreciation at the fluid that dripped out of the brunette’s core and down the redhead’s hand.

**_11pm:_ **

“Oh, Bec. Yeah, right there.” Chloe begged. Eyes rolling back in her head. Cheek pressed up against the cold tiled wall. The coldness cooling down her heated body. The brunette thrusting her hips into the older woman. Fucking the redhead’s dripping wet pussy with their bright pink strap-on. The hard, fake, plastic cock slipping into Chloe’s core with ease. Pushing in deeper and deeper. Chloe’s pussy clenching down on the intrusion. Her orgasm building up with each thrust.

“F-faster!” The redhead panted. Begging her girlfriend to fuck her faster. It was too slow for her liking. She loved it when Beca properly pounded her little pussy. Hard and fast. That was the older woman’s style. Of course, the brunette obeyed her girlfriend. The small woman lived to please her girlfriend. Both in life and in the bedroom. Chloe’s needs were really important to Beca. If the redhead was happy, then so was the brunette. Chloe’s happiness was her happiness.

“I’m gonna c-cum!” The older woman cried out. Beca’s hips thrusting as fast as she could against Chloe’s ass. Sliding her hands up to tug on and flick the redhead’s nipples between her fingers. Both of them. At the same time. Sending Chloe’s pending orgasm to crash over her body. Her girlfriend’s body shaking. Her knees going weak. Legs about to give way. “Fuck! Yes!” She yelled out. Breathing deeply. Squirting as soon as Beca pulled the fake cock out of her throbbing pussy. Rubbing the redhead’s pussy lips with her fingertips. Helping the older woman to ride out her high.

**_12am:_ **

“More, Chloe. More.” Beca begged her girlfriend. Chloe’s mouth sucking on her pussy. Licking at her lips. Flicking her clit every so often. Softening the brunette over for the last round after this. “Chloe!” The brunette cried out. Back arching off the bed. Hands tangled in her girlfriend’s hair. Pushing the older woman’s face deeper between her legs. Opening them wider to give Chloe more room to reach every inch of her throbbing pussy.

“Fuck! Yes!” She screamed out. She wasn’t one for being vocal during sex. It wasn’t her style. However, with each orgasm the redhead gave her, the more vocal the brunette became. Even if it was involuntary. Whenever Chloe hit that special spot deep inside her pussy, she was a mess. And the redhead loved hearing her girlfriend being so vocal when she fucked her.

“Yes! Yes! Shit, I’m cumming!” She screamed. Panting heavily. Within seconds she came. Hard. Chloe grabbed her pussy lips between her teeth. Shaking her head back and forth vigorously for a moment before pulling and letting go. Causing the small woman beneath her to squirt her pussy juice all over her face. “Fuck, Chloe!” She exhaled. Shaking against the bed. Riding out her orgasm. Legs trembling. The redhead stroking her pussy. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against her hard clit.

**_1am:_ **

“Oh god, fuck!” Beca breathed out. Her breath catching in her throat as she moved in sync with the redhead. Rubbing their pussies against each other. Both completely dripping wet. Soaked with all the sex they’d had in the past 24 hours.

“Ah! Yes! Right there.” Chloe exhaled. Puffing out a string of breaths. Thrusting her hips into the brunette’s core. Both panting. Their tits shaking as they fucked. Hard. Fast. The bed banging against the wall. Thankfully, it was their own house. And thankfully it wasn’t attached to another one on the street. This meant that the pair could always be as loud and aggressive as they wanted. Like right now.

“Beca! Fuck!” Chloe screamed. Not caring anymore. She needed the brunette to know she was close. Her body felt so exhausted, but she needed this last release. She breathed heavily. Sliding her hand between their bodies and rubbing the small woman’s clit. Beca did the same. Flicking Chloe’s clit between her fingers.

“Shit! Yes!” Beca puffed out. “Chloe!” The brunette shouted out. Whimpering. Both rubbing against each other as fast as they could.

Finally, they orgasmed together at the same time. Screaming out each other’s name. Cumming. Squirting. Shaking against each other as they rode out their highs. Breathing incredibly deeply. Panting as they collapsed onto each other’s sweaty bodies.

“Fuck yes! We did it!” Chloe exhaled cheerily. Squirming on the bed happily. Excited and pleased they’d done it. They’d shared 24 orgasms in 24 hours. “Wow!” She breathed out deeply. Staring up at the ceiling. Calming herself and her breathing down.

“Yeah, I think I’m broken. I think I could sleep for a month now.” Beca groaned. Flopping down on her back next to the redhead. Taking deep breaths to calm down her breathing.

Both girls were extremely exhausted now. And it’s not a surprise. They’d literally fucked practically none stop for 24 hours. Of course, breaking when they needed to, to hydrate. They were sweating from each orgasm and their breaths were going dry from all the screams. Both tangled up in each other’s bodies before they fell into a deep sleep. It was much needed. God knows how long they’d sleep for. They’d have to wait and see. They felt like they could definitely sleep for 24 hours at least.


	8. not so cocky now are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got two prompts that were very similar, so I combined them together! 
> 
> Anonymous prompt 1: Could you write one where Bechloe are in a BDSM relationship (Dom!Beca Sub!Chloe) where Chloe pushes Becas buttons to get a reaction, and Beca shows her who’s really in charge (bonus points for spanking, strap on fucking and maybe nipple clamps👀)
> 
> Anonymous prompt 2: Can you do a full on BDSM one where Beca is the Dom, Chloe is her sub with whips, chains, ball gags, the works? Make it as smutty as you want.

“If you don’t fucking behave, I swear I’m gonna make you regret winding me up!” Beca growled into Chloe’s ear. Holding the redhead’s hips as the older woman grinded her ass against the brunette’s crotch. Smirking as she slut dropped. Shaking her ass as she stood back up. Slapping herself on the ass as she bit her lip over her shoulder, locking eyes with the small woman. An innocent look on her face. “Right! That’s it! We’re going home! Finish your drink.” The younger woman huffed. Firmly gripping harder on Chloe’s hips. Slipping a hand under the redhead’s dress and grabbing her crotch.

The redhead whimpered at the contact against her wet core. An involuntary moan escaping from between her lips. Sucking the rest of her drink up through the straw. Grabbing Beca’s hand once it slipped from beneath her dress. Depositing of the empty glass on a table they passed by. Dragging the brunette to the door to go home. She felt giddy. All night she’d been teasing the brunette. Working the small woman up to have her girlfriend fuck her hard. They were supposed to be celebrating Stacie’s birthday. However, the redhead had other ideas. They’d have to the house to themselves for a few hours if they left now. And that’s what they did. Chloe’s panties were soaking. A drop of moisture dripping on the cotton underwear as they hailed a taxi to take them home.

In the taxi, the redhead continued to push Beca’s buttons. She crashed her lips against her girlfriend’s lips. Shoving her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Rubbing her own with the small woman’s sliding her hands up Beca’s shirt. Inching up higher and higher to the brunette’s bra covered tits. Squeezing them needily. The small woman hit her girlfriend’s hands away. Pulling away from the redhead’s lips. “I swear, if you continue this behaviour, I’m not gonna go easy on you when we get home. I’m gonna spank you so hard you can’t walk for days! Stop it.” Beca warned her girlfriend, growling in her ear. Grabbing Chloe’s wrist to stop her teasing.

“What if I want you to spank me so hard I can’t walk for days? What if I want you to beat my little pussy till I cum all over you?” Chloe husked back to her girlfriend. Seductively whispering into the brunette’s ear. Taking the lobe between her teeth and biting down on the skin. Driving the small woman wild.

“You’re insane!” Beca hissed in response. Moving away from Chloe. The redhead unable to keep her hands off the brunette. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Noticing that they’d soon be home. “If you behave for the next 10 minutes, I’ll go easy on you.” The small woman growled in Chloe’s ear. The older woman already sliding her hand to the zipper of Beca’s jeans. Tugging it down with a smirk across her face. Completely ignoring the brunette’s words. Beca slapped her hand away and shook her head. There was no way she was having sex in the back of a taxi with some pervert driving. The man would most likely become distracted watching the two women in the back of his taxi, causing him to take his eyes off the road and causing them to crash. No. Beca was strong enough to resist the redhead for a few more minutes.

Chloe huffed and pulled away. Sitting back down in the seat beneath her, huffing. Indicating to the brunette that she was annoyed. She was extremely turned on and she just wanted her girlfriend to fuck her brains out. The redhead hated having to wait for sex. If it was up to her the pair would of participated in public fuckings over their time together. She didn’t care where they fucked. When she wanted an orgasm she stopped at nothing until she got what she wanted. No matter where they were. When Chloe wanted a fuck, she didn’t care where she got it, she just needed her release. Much to the brunette’s dismay. Beca always made them go home or something to fuck. She was not about to fuck anyone in public any time soon.

However, despite Beca’s protests and slapping her girlfriend’s hands away from roaming all over the body, nothing stopped the redhead from having her hands all over the brunette. Unable to stop once she was aroused until she got Beca to fuck her. And tonight, was no different. Chloe was worked up and in need of a good fuck. She enjoyed it the most when the small woman took charge. Dominating her and taking complete control over her body. Coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of the older woman. Leaving the redhead, a whimpering mess on the bed. Her legs numb from a continuous stream of orgasms.

Eventually, the taxi pulled up at the house. The redhead quickly got out and rushed into the house. Beca rolling her eyes as she was left to foot the fare of the ride. She handed the driver $30 dollars and told him to keep the change. She couldn’t be bothered to wait. Deciding her girlfriend needed her more right now. She dragged her feet up the footpath to the open door and went inside. Closing the door behind her and narrowing her eyes as she looked around. Nothing could be heard throughout the house. She shrugged her leather jacket off, slipping out of her shoes and went to find the older woman.

And where did she find the redhead? Naked. On her hands and knees. Ready and waiting for her girlfriend to punish her for her behaviour in the club and the taxi. Spanking was one of Chloe’s favourite sexual activities. She got herself wet just thinking about the brunette using the paddle against her ass. She even got off from it when she was really in the mood. And tonight, was one of those times. She knew that as soon as the small woman gave her a string of spanks, she’s cum just from the impact. The redhead bit her lip waiting for Beca to join her in the bedroom. Not realising the brunette was stood at the door.

“Good girl, baby. You’ve got yourself ready for me. You really want me to fuck you hard, don’t you?” Beca’s seductive voice spoke out. Walking over to her girlfriend. Sliding her hand over the redhead’s ass. Caressing the round cheeks with the palms of her hands. “How much do you want me to spank you? Do you want, my hand? The paddle? Or the whip?” The brunette questioned. Giving the older woman the choice of what she used to spank her with.

“Hmm. The whip. Please.” Chloe hummed. Giving her response. Biting down on her lip as an involuntary moan escaped from between her lips at the thought of feeling the whip slam against her skin. A drip of moisture from her wet pussy, dripping out and down her legs. Whimpering as she felt the brunette’s hands prize her cheeks open and admire the redhead’s tight ass hole. Dipping her head forward and giving the hard muscle a firm lick. Sending a shiver down Chloe’s spine at the contact.

“If you want to tease me, I’ll tease you.” Beca smirked. Poking her tongue at Chloe’s asshole. Smirking as the redhead whimpered. A string of moans escaping from her lips. The brunette gave a few more licks. Shocked when she felt arousal from her girlfriend’s pussy drip round to her ass. Beca pulled her head away from Chloe’s ass. Placing a smack across the older woman’s ass. “Dirty little bird! Did you just cum from me licking your asshole?” The brunette laughed, shaking her head.

“Hmm, yes.” Chloe shivered. Biting down on her bottom lip. Her cheeks flushing a furious shade of red at the face she just came from a small action. Her arousal was at it’s highest now. So, it didn’t take much to throw her over the edge. “Spank me, please.” The redhead begged her girlfriend. She knew the small woman loved it when Chloe begged for sex or sexual activities.

“You just want me to spank you again so you can cum again, don’t you?” Beca questioned. Chuckling, shaking her head and smirking. She knew her girlfriend all too well. And so she rose up off the bed and headed for their sex toy draw. Grabbing the whip. Making her way back over to Chloe and positioning herself at the side of the redhead. “Your ass is so pretty baby. I think it needs a bit of colour though.” Beca hummed. Complimenting the older woman. Swiping the whip against her girlfriend’s ass. Giving Chloe her first spank of the night.

“Fuck. Yes!” Chloe exhaled. A breath catching in the back of her throat. An excited feeling growing in the pit of her stomach as she waited for more spanks against her ass. “Again!” She begged the brunette. Biting down on her lip. Waiting in anticipation for the next strike across her ass. “Please!” She huffed out. Getting frustrated having to wait for her girlfriend to hurry up and spank her again.

Beca took another strike at the redhead’s ass. Even thought she’d only undergone two spanks so far, her left ass cheek was already growing a deep shade of red. “Stop being a brat, Chloe!” The brunette firmly told her girlfriend. Again, taking another strike without the older woman having time to recover from the one a few moments ago. After every strike with the whip on the redhead’s ass, the small woman was caressing the cheek with the palm of her hand. Soothing the sting to enable the older woman to take more hits.

“Or what? What are you gonna do to me if I don’t stop being a brat?” The redhead smirked. Moving her head to the side. Looking at Beca. An eyebrow raised.

“You really wanna find out?” The brunette questioned. An unimpressed look plastered across her face. Chloe bit down on her lip and nodded. A smirk still tugging at her lips. The small woman whipped her girlfriend’s ass three times. The redhead whimpering in response. Her legs shaking. A string of moans slipping out from between her lips. “Yeah, I thought that would shut you up. I’m in charge here!” Beca told the older woman firmly. Growling in the redhead’s ear. The brunette walked back over to their sex draw. Pulling out the nipple clamps.

“F-fuck!” Chloe exhaled. Her baby blue eyes locking on the clamps in the brunette’s hands. “Wow, Bec!” The redhead cried out. Cumming again from the post impact of the spanks and seeing that the brunette had brought out the nipple clamps. Another one of Chloe’s favourite things. She loved having her nipples played with by her girlfriend. Either having the small woman with her lips wrapped around the hardened nubs or having Beca flicking them between her thumbs. Loving it even more when the clamps came out. Attaching to her nipples. Causing an even about of pain and pleasure surging though the redhead’s body.

“You seriously just came again?” Beca shook her head. Walking back over to the bed and clamping her girlfriend’s nipples with the toy. “Bloody hell. I’ve barely even touched you.” The brunette chuckled, running her fingertips against the redhead’s dripping core. “You’re such a dirty little bird, aren’t you?” The small woman raised an eyebrow. A smirk appearing on her lips. Chloe had already cum twice. It amused the brunette to great measures. The redhead was practically a dripping mess. And she hadn’t even started punishing her girlfriend yet.

“Shit. I-I think I’m gonna c-cum again!” The redhead choked out. Her breath catching in the back of her throat as her breathing increased. A tingle shooting to her core from the tightness her nipples were facing. “Fuck!” Chloe cried out and she did. She came again. Not long after her last orgasm. She whimpered on the bed. Her legs and arms shaking. She was ready to collapse down into the bed. One more spank with the whip across her ass cheek was enough to make the older woman fall face first into the bed. A heap of mess sinking into the duvet beneath her knees.

Beca simply laughed at her girlfriend. The redhead was relentless when it came to orgasms. There was no stopping the redhead. Not until several orgasms later. “You’re unreal.” The brunette shook her head. The older woman caught her breath back and flipped over to lay on her back. Looking up at the ceiling for a few seconds. Trying to calm herself down. “If you’re like this from barely any contact, I’d love to see what will happen when I touch you.” The small woman smirked. Trailing a hand over her girlfriend’s abdomen.

“I’d love to see you find out.” Chloe simply responded. Smirking up at her girlfriend. “I can totes cum more times if you let me. And I really think you should make me.” The redhead explained. “I’ve been a very naughty girl after all.” The older woman smirked. Biting down hard on her bottom lip. Sliding a hand down her stomach and between her legs. Opening her limbs wide. Brushing her fingers on the tuft of hair covering her snatch. Misbehaving to give the brunette a reason to continue punishment.

Beca smacked her hand away from her pussy. “That’s for my hands only. No touchy!” The small woman firmly told her girlfriend. Pointing a finger in the redhead’s face. She turned on her heel and headed back to the sex draw. Looking through all their toys and trying to decide what to use on her girlfriend next. She smirked when she picked a certain one up. Holding it up to the light and hearing a gasp slip from between her girlfriend’s lips. A bright pink buttplug. With a shiny heart shaped end.

“Shit. Yes! Please!” Chloe nodded. Pleading with her girlfriend to use the toy of choice on her. Moisture sliding from her pussy again and down to her asshole. Biting down on her lip. A tingle shooting to her core. Her clit throbbing as she thought about the plug being pushed into her ass. “Shove it in my tight little asshole, baby. Please.” The redhead continued. Breathing heavily as her arousal built up again. Pleading and begging the brunette to put it in her back door hole.

“I’m gonna shove this up your tight little asshole and fuck you so hard.” Beca growled. Turning on her heel. Walking back over to the bed and grabbing one of Chloe’s sensitive nipples. Tugging on the hard nub squoze against the nipple clamps. “These are coming off. I wanna be able to play with them.” The brunette announced. Smirking as her girlfriend whimpered on the bed. The redhead gave a nod in response and understanding. A deep groan slipping from between her lips as she felt the released tension from her nipples. Well, they’d sure be hard for quite some time.

The redhead reluctantly got back up on her hands and knees again on the bed. Beca kneeling next to her, running the palms of her hands across the redhead’s ass. Placing the toy down on the bed. Prizing her girlfriend’s cheeks open again. Admiring the older woman’s tight asshole. She poked it a few times with the tip of her finger. Earning several moans to escape from Chloe’s lips. She smirked before dipping her head between Chloe’s ass cheeks and getting to work on licking the hard muscle. Coating it in siliva as lubricant to be able to push the plug inside.

With each lick the brunette gave, the more Chloe’s hole began to relax. Picking up the toy again, Beca placed the tip of the cold plug against the redhead’s asshole. Rubbing the hard piece of metal around in the wetness and against the muscle. Chloe shivered at the coldness on her tight hole. Whimpering already and the plug hadn’t even penetrated her yet. A mix of the brunette’s saliva and the redhead’s pussy juice that had dripped down to her ass was enough to lubricate the tight muscle. The hole slowly opening as the small woman pushed the cold metal against it, pushing the toy inside her ass hole. “Fuck! Yes!” Chloe cried out as the plug slipped all the way into her little asshole. The redhead’s back arching from the sensation it was sending down to her core.

Beca smirked. Slipping herself under her girlfriend. Placing her flat, wet tongue against the redhead’s soaking wet pussy. Lapping up the older woman’s wetness. Poking her tongue around the hardened clit at the top of Chloe’s snatch. “Yes! Baby! Fuck!” The redhead cursed in appreciation. She loved having her girlfriend’s mouth attached to her core. Using that insane tongue to turn her into a mess of a puddle on the bed. “Shit. Yes! Get that tongue in deeper.” Chloe shivered. Itching to feel the brunette’s tongue deeper inside her pussy.

The brunette pushed her tongue in deeper. Her nose hitting the redhead’s abdomen. She was as far as she could be. Literally, tongue deep inside her favourite snack. Lapping at Chloe like a dog would lap up water from a bowl. Her girlfriend whimpering above her. Legs shaking against her face. Beca had one hand placed on the mattress to hold herself up. And she slid the other to the older woman’s nipples. Rolling one around in her fingers. Tugging them slightly. “Bec, fuck!” She cried out. Legs almost giving way. Trying her hardest to not collapse on top of the brunette in a heap. The redhead’s orgasm couldn’t be held in any longer. She came. Hard. Against her girlfriend’s face. Arousal dripping from Beca’s mouth.

“Good girl, baby. Three orgasms down. How many more do you want?” Beca smirked. Looking up at Chloe’s face. Scooting up the bed to be eye level with her girlfriend. Playing lazily with Chloe’s sensitive and hard nipples. “I think we should get you to at least four, what do you think?” The brunette questioned. Raising an eyebrow up at the redhead. The older woman dipping her head down to look into the small woman’s navy-blue eyes. She gave a simple nod in response. Leaning down to capture her girlfriend’s lips with her own. Sharing some kisses with the love of her life.

“Yes. Four is good. Can we you use the strap on me? Please.” Chloe nodded in response to the suggestion of stopping after four orgasms. Meaning she only needed to have another one. And maybe it was a good thing since she was feeling tired already. Yes. Relentless Chloe Beale was tired after three orgasms. Surprisingly actually. Normally she could handle double. “Hmm. Tie me up and use the strap. Pound my little pussy. Make my knees weak. Make me cum. Make me squirt. I’ve been such a bad girl.” The redhead continued. Explaining to her girlfriend what she wanted. Biting down on her lip. Hard. Piercing the skin as she tasted a small amount of blood. She didn’t care though.

“Your wish is my command, baby.” Beca nodded in agreement. Pulling herself up off the bed and heading back over to the draw. Grabbing their bright pink dildo and the harness. Fixing it against her hips and placing the fake cock in position. Moving her hand in a wanking motion on the cock. Making it wobble against her hips as Chloe watched. Her breath catching in the back of her throat. Watching her girlfriend preparing to pound the redhead like the older woman asked for.

The brunette walked back over to the bed. Chloe flipping over on the bed to settle down into the mattress. Wincing in pain when she realised something was inside her asshole. The plug. They hadn’t removed it yet. “Ugh, can you take the butt plug out? It’s gonna be really uncomfortable when you fuck me with that thing.” Chloe sheepishly asked her girlfriend. Biting down on her lip. Getting back on her hands and knees. Waiting for the brunette to remove the plug from her asshole.

Beca nodded in response. Understanding. The small woman didn’t want her girlfriend to be uncomfortable as she gave her another orgasm. Comfort was the key thing when they had sex. Both had to be comfortable with whatever was happening. With the new positions they tried or toys. “Relax then baby.” The brunette encouraged. Licking around the end of the plug that was stuck out of her girlfriend’s ass. Adding some more lubricant to be able to pull the toy out with ease. Again, not wanting to hurt the older woman as they removed the toy.

Luckily, the toy slipped out with ease. Beca took the metal coated in her girlfriend’s asshole juice into the bathroom. Placing it down in the sink ready to wash when they finished their session. Upon returning to the bedroom, she grabbed the redhead’s Bellas scarf. Preparing to tie Chloe’s wrists together above the redhead’s head. Stopping her from touching herself as the small woman pounded into her pussy.

“Fuck me, baby. Fuck me real hard.” The redhead begged. Sending pleading looks to her girlfriend. Eyes filled with lust. Craving another orgasm. And soon. She watched the small woman’s actions. Eying the brunette as Beca climbed onto the bed. Positioning herself between Chloe’s already parted and waiting legs. Her pussy glistening in wetness. “Ugh. Yes. Fuck.” She cried out in pleasure. Head sinking back further into the pillow beneath her, eyes closing as the brunette slid the fake cock deep inside her pussy. Her core was so wet she was able to push all the way into the redhead.

Beca gave her girlfriend a few moments to get used to the hard intrusion in her pussy. Before thrusting her hips against the redhead. Pushing in and pulling almost out. Fucking the redhead at a decent pace. However, it wasn’t enough for Chloe. She wanted the small woman to go harder and faster. Stretching her as far as possible. “Harder! Faster!” The redhead demanding. Wrapping her legs around the brunette’s waist. Pulling the smaller woman closer to her core.

The younger one obeyed her girlfriend’s orders. Picking up the pace she rammed into her girlfriend. Earning a string of moans to fall from between the older woman’s mouth. Mumbles of approval and a curse of words. Her girlfriend’s body whimpering underneath her. She lent down and attached her mouth onto Chloe’s neck. Sucking on her skin. Leaving a mark on the redhead’s skin. Trailing kisses down the older woman’s chest. Around each tit. Circling around each nipple. Before taking each one in turn in her mouth. Sucking slightly on the rock-hard nub.

“Shit! Yes!” Chloe cried out. Her arms snaking around Beca’s neck. Holding the small woman in place against her chest. “Right there.” The redhead hummed in approval. Her orgasm building up in the pit of her stomach. “Please!” She begged out. Mumbling a string of words. Withering around on the bed. “Fuck, yes!” She yelled. The brunette now slamming as hard as she possibly could into her girlfriend’s core. A few more thrusts and that was it for the older woman. Her orgasm came crashing over her body. Cumming hard for a second time and screaming out the brunette’s name.

“Beca!” Chloe screamed out. Breathing heavily. Whimpering. Arching her back off the bed beneath her body. Legs shaking. Voice uneven. “Fuck! I can’t feel my legs.” She cursed. Complaining as she poked her thighs. Tingling feelings beneath her skin. A happy and content feeling in her stomach. Head leaning to the side to look at her girlfriend. The brunette had rolled off Chloe, tugging the strap off and throwing it on the floor. Propping herself up on her elbow. Stroking the older woman’s hair out of her face. It was sticking to her forehead from sweat. “Shit. I’m exhausted.” Chloe huffed out a breath of air.

“That’ll teach you to push my buttons.” Beca raised an eyebrow. Smirking at how worn out the redhead was, she found it amusing. “Not so cocky now are we. You can barely reach four orgasms these days.” The brunette teased. Earning Chloe to slap her chest with the back of her hand. Frowning at her girlfriend.

“I hate you so much.” The older woman scoffed. Rolling her eyes at the brunette. Tutting. Catching her breath back from the sex session they’d just endured. Lifting her gaze to the ceiling. Focusing on her breathing and getting it to calm down. Her body still shaking. Yet she was still very much so on cloud nine.

“Yeah, I know, baby. I love you, too.” Beca smirked. Teasing the redhead. Stroking the older woman’s abdomen. Helping relax her girlfriend and calm her down. “Let’s get some sleep, baby.” The brunette encouraged. Pushing Chloe to lay down on her left side. Cuddling into the redhead from behind. Wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist. Placing a kiss against the mark she left the redhead on her neck before settling into the warmth of her girlfriend’s body. Falling asleep with the love of her life in her arms after an eventful yet very fun night.

It wasn’t the way either them expected the night to go. But these things happen. These spontaneous moments of bliss they got to share with each other was priceless. Not something the pair would ever take for granted. Ever.


	9. I do have a small request though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Can you write one where Beca and Chloe try scissoring for the first time. Doesn’t have to be bdsm but please include loads of dirty talk, Multiple orgasms.
> 
> I took a more fluffy approach to this prompt since it was their first time trying this position.

“F-fuck! Yes!” Chloe exclaimed against her girlfriend’s lips. Hips rocking against Beca’s hand as the brunette was knuckle deep inside her wet pussy. Giving the redhead her second orgasm of the night. “Right there!” The redhead huffed out. Whimpering at the feel of her girlfriend’s fingers deep inside her core. Bringing her impending orgasm to the edge. Chloe’s legs began to shake. “Beca!” The older woman cried out once the brunette hit her sweet spot. That was it. The redhead’s breath caught in the back of her throat, her orgasm taking total control over her body as she came. Hard.

“Oh, shit! Yes!” The redhead cried out. Her body shaking. Pussy throbbing. The pad of Beca’s thumb rubbing circles around on her clit. The older woman rode out her orgasm. Moans of pleasure falling from between her lips that were locked with her girlfriend’s own. Making out together hungrily. “Wow.” Chloe breathed out, pulling away from the brunette. Calming down from her high after several minutes of feeling like she was on cloud nine.

“You happy now, baby?” The small woman questioned. Raising an eyebrow with a smile on her face. Trailing her fingertips over Chloe’s stomach. Drawing small patterns against the redhead’s skin. Contently lay with her girlfriend after having sex. Happy in a post-sex state of bliss. Humming a slightly tune in sync with her fingers trailing along her girlfriend’s body. Beca could never get enough of Chloe’s body.

Chloe let a small sigh escape from between her lips. Goosebumps appearing all over her body at the touch of her girlfriend’s fingertips against her skin. “More than happy, baby.” The redhead nodded. Humming in approval. “I do have a small request though.” The older woman mumbled. A blush quickly forming against her cheeks. Biting down on her lip, looking up at her girlfriend shyly.

“Hmm?” The small woman hummed. Distractedly. Bringing her gaze up to her girlfriend. Leaning in to kiss the redhead’s neck softly. “What is your request, baby?” Beca wondered, trailing her lips in soft kiss around the exposed skin of the redhead’s neck. Humming in happy contentment.

“I, uh, I want us to try...scissoring.” Chloe mumbled. Placing her hands over her eyes. Cheeks flushing a darker shade of red. Awaiting a response from the brunette about her proposition. The pair hadn’t tried this position during sex yet and the older woman really wanted to. The redhead hadn’t even done it with anyone else. So, it would be a very first time for her. She wasn’t sure if Beca had already done it before either. If not it was something beautiful they could experience together.

Beca’s head shot up at Chloe’s words. A smirk spreading across her lips. Tugging the redhead’s hands down from covering her eyes. Raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “You do, do you?” The brunette questioned. Unable to stop the amused look on her face.

“Hmm.” Chloe nodded shyly with a small nod of her head. Biting down on her lip and gazing up at her girlfriend hovering over her body. The brunette captured the redhead’s lips with her own. Sharing several kisses with the older woman. Pushing her tongue in, rubbing her own with Chloe’s, both their breaths hitching in the back of their throats.

Both women spent several moments locked in each other’s mouths. Making out. Hands roaming all around their bodies. Working themselves up for the next round of sex. Beca has to admit, the thought of scissoring with Chloe was a real turn on. Like the redhead, the small woman hadn’t even done this position either. Without parting from the older woman’s mouth, the brunette managed to move her body to straddle her girlfriend’s lap. Throwing one leg over Chloe’s.

Eventually, both reluctantly pulled away and the brunette lowered herself down. Her pussy colliding with the redhead’s own. The pair both letting a deep groan slip from between their lips at the contact. “Shit.” Chloe huffed out. Head thrown back. Biting down on her bottom lip. Eyes rolling back. Closing. “Oh, wow!” The redhead mumbled. A low groan escaping from between her lips. Hips bucking up against Beca’s core. “That feels so good.” The older woman continued. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat again. Rocking with her girlfriend. Their wet pussies rubbing together.

“F-fuck. Wow!” Beca groaned in approval. Their hips moving together in sync at a steady pace. Both women getting wetter with every rub against each other. Dripping with arousal. “Shit. That’s good.” The brunette confirmed. Agreeing with Chloe’s previous statement. Rocking her hips faster into her girlfriend. Leaning down a little to lock lips again with the redhead. Making out as they built up their arousals. Both really wanted to cum at the same time. Releasing their orgasms together.

“Shit, Bec!” The redhead cried out. Her orgasm crashing over her body. Cumming against her girlfriend’s pussy. Legs shaking. Chest rising and falling with her deep breathing. “Fuck, yes baby!” Chloe exhaled. Rubbing her pussy again Beca still. A slow rock now. The brunette sliding her hand down between their bodies and rubbing the pad of her thumb over her girlfriend’s clit. Helping the older woman ride out her orgasm.

“Ugh, baby!” Beca huffed out. Rocking her hips against Chloe. Finally, the brunette followed the redhead. Cumming hard against her girlfriend’s throbbing pussy. “Chloe!” The small woman cried out. The older woman doing the same as Beca did to her, sliding her hand down to rub her girlfriend’s clit with the pad of her thumb. Helping the younger one to ride out her high.

They both puffed out a breath of air. Beca moving and flopping down next to Chloe on the bed. Both panting heavily. Calming down from their orgasms. Holding hands. Eyes wide.

“That was..so good!” The redhead breathed. “I can’t believe we hadn’t tried that till now.” Chloe continued. Hand placed against her chest. Feeling how hard her heart was beating in her chest. Sex with Beca was always incredible. The older woman always felt like she had the wind knocked out of her when they fucked.

“We so should’ve done it sooner. Wow!” Beca agreed. Trailing her fingertips on the palm of Chloe’s hand. “But, now it means that we totally have to do that every time we fuck. The last orgasm we have each time should be from that!” The brunette explained. Staring up at the ceiling as she calmed herself down.

“Deal.” The redhead smiled. Rolling over to cuddle into her girlfriend. Nuzzling into Beca’s neck and sighing contently. Satisfied after their round of sex.


	10. the other woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Beca and Chloe are an onlyfans couple. Beca wants to add Stacie or Aubrey into the mix to film a vid where Beca is tied up and they both pleasure her

“Uh, Becs?” The redhead mumbled nervously. Trailing patterns against her girlfriend’s forearm as they lay in bed together one evening. Both feeling tired from being busy with work. Enjoying their time having a break from their heavy workload. And enjoying being cuddled up against each other’s bodies.

“Hmm?” The brunette hummed against her girlfriend’s head. Placing soft kisses against Chloe’s forehead. “What is it, baby?” Beca questioned stroking the locks of redhead with her fingers. Loving the feeling of the slightly older woman’s hair against her skin. Goosebumps appearing over her arms at the soft touch.

“Uh, so a few people have messaged me about us trying something for a video.” The redhead bit her lip, starting to explain. “The request has been the same from more than one person and I’m kinda considering it?” Chloe offered. Sitting herself up and looking down at her girlfriend. “Uh, I obviously want to talk to you about it first and get your opinion.” She continued. Her gaze dropping down to the small woman’s bare stomach. The pair were pretty much naked 99% of the time. They enjoyed the skin to skin contact and since this was their house, they didn’t feel the need to dirty clothes if they weren’t needed. Only getting dressed if they had guests or needed to go anywhere.

Beca raised an eyebrow at the sheepish looking redhead. Curious of what request people suggested they did for a video. You see, the couple were Only Fans stars. Pretty famous on the platform for their hardcore sex videos. They were very popular, and they had tons of requests sent to them on videos to try. Hearing from their audience on what they wanted to see was something the girls indulged in most of the time. However, some suggestions were outrageous, and they’d had to block several people from viewing their content. “Ok? What is it they’re wanting to see this time?” The brunette questioned curiously.

Chloe bit down on her lip again. Eventually bringing her gaze up to her girlfriend. “Uh, they want to see us make a video with someone else.” The redhead explained. A blush creeping up on her face as the slight thought of the idea turned her on very much. “They..uh, they want to see me and the other person pleasuring you, while you’re tied up.” The redhead continued. Looking into Beca’s eyes for a reaction. Searching for any hint of approval on the idea from the small woman.

The brunette took a moment to think about the proposition. Lost in a daze of thoughts about the idea of the video. “Hmm.” Beca mumbled in contemplation. Eyes lifting up to look at Chloe. Eyebrow raised. “I-I guess I’m kinda into that idea.” The small woman nodded. A small smile tugging against her lips at the thought of adding a third party to their sex life for one video.

The redhead’s eyes shot up in surprise. A smirk soon replacing the raised eyebrows on her face at her girlfriend’s answer. Squealing in excitement, throwing herself at the brunette. Wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck. Kissing her face over and over. Giggling like a crazy person. “I’m so excited to film this. Thank you for agreeing.” Chloe beamed happily. A wide smile across her face.

“I’d be lying if I said, I wasn’t kinda curious about doing this or kinda turned on by the thought of adding someone else into the mix.” The brunette admitted. Biting down on her lip and blushing. “So, who should we ask to join us? They’d have to be on board with like everything. Like all our usual stuff too.” Beca nodded. Intwining her fingers in with her girlfriend’s own. Looking deep into the baby blue eyes she loved so much.

“I think, we should collaborate with Stacie! That way we can add way more views, y’know? Maybe make more money from the video.” The redhead suggested. Biting down on her lip suggestively with a raised eyebrow. Sending her girlfriend a few pleading looks. Slightly turned on at the thought of adding the leggy brunette into the mix.

Beca contemplated the suggestion for a moment. Maybe collaborating with another Only Fans star wasn’t such a bad idea. After all, they were friends with Stacie. It made sense. And who else were they supposed to ask. They weren’t friends or exactly very popular with other stars. They were with their audiences and that’s all the pair cared about. And quite frankly, they didn’t want to be friends with the other stars either. They didn’t have many options here. “I like your thinking, baby! Give her a call. I’m gonna go grab a shower. If she’s on board, invite her round and we’ll film tonight.” The brunette winked to Chloe. Leaning down to kiss the redhead’s plump, lip glossed lips.

The slightly older woman’s eyes lit up once they pulled apart and she let out a little squeal. Wriggling around on the bed in excitement. Beca chuckled and pulled herself up from the bed, heading into the bathroom for her shower. If they were about to add a third party into one of their sex sessions, she wanted to be clean. Not that she was dirty. She would just feel better once she was showered.

Chloe and Beca were caught up in a cheeky little make out session a few hours later. Rubbing their tongues against each other’s when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. “She’s here!” The redhead exclaimed. Pulling herself a bit too eagerly away from her girlfriend’s lips and off the small woman’s lap, rushing to answer the front door to invite their guest inside. The brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head. A slight chuckle escaping from between her lips at Chloe’s excited nature.

“Stacie! Hey girl.” Chloe beamed, opening the door and greeting the tall woman. Hugging her friend and placing a kiss on both cheeks. A wide smile across her face. “Thanks for agreeing to do this with us. I think it’s gonna be super awesome! We wouldn’t wanna collaborate with anyone else.” The redhead winked and grabbed hold of the brunette’s hand. Tugging her over to their bedroom to crack on with the video. Beca was already lay on the bed. Naked. But with a blanket draped across her body.

“Oh, don’t mention it. I’m happy to help out with any content your fans wanna see.” Stacie smiled softly. Wasting no time in dropping her trench coat off her shoulders. The piece of clothing dropping onto the floro round her ankles and her perfect naked body now on show for the other women to see.

“Fuck. You’re way sexier in person.” Beca growled from across the room on the bed. Both Chloe and Stacie looking over at the small woman and raising an eyebrow at her outburst. “What? Can you blame me? I’m looking respectfully.” The brunette blushed a deep shade of red. Confessing and holding her hands up in defence. “Anyway, I’ve set up the camera and pressed play. So both get your cute asses over here right now and fuck me.” The small woman smirked. Eyes hooded and pupils dilated with arousal.

“Yes boss.” Chloe rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. A smirk tugging against her lips as she took off her silk robe. Letting it fall down on the floor round her ankles. Lifting a hand up to place on the back of Stacie’s neck. Pulling the leggy brunette into a deep kiss. Kissing another woman in plain sight of her girlfriend, turned the redhead on immensely. A moan of approval escaping from between her lips. Swallowed up by Stacie’s welcoming mouth as the taller woman slipped her tongue down the redhead’s throat. Their tongues rubbing together. “We’re in charge. Not you.” Chloe smirked to her girlfriend once she pulled away form the kiss with the third party in the room. Her breathing uneven and nipples standing out from against her body.

“Chloe.” Beca breathed out. Her breath getting caught in the back of her throat at the sight of the two women kissing across the room. “I swear if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll do it myself.” The small woman growled impatiently to the redhead. Earning a raised eyebrow from her girlfriend. The brunette huffed and settled back against the soft pillows on the bed. A silent hint to Chloe that she was submitting herself to the two other women in the room. Knowing full well that she had no other option in this scenario.

The redhead smirked. Climbing onto the bed and hovering over her girlfriend’s body. Leading down and placing kisses all over Beca’s neck. Picking the hand cuffs up from the edge of the bed that the small woman collected from their sex toy draw. Grabbing the brunette’s hands, clamping her wrists together in the cuffs and proceeding to hook them to the bars of the headboard. Trailing kisses all the way down Beca’s chest. Circling around her girlfriend’s tits. Pressing kisses against the skin. Edging closer and closer to the sensitive area of the small woman’s nipples.

“Chlo.” Beca breathed out. Biting down on her lip to hold in her moans. Feeling embarrassed at how needy she sounded with another pair of eyes watching the two of them. Yeah, thousands of people had probably watched them fucking. But that was through a recorded video. It wasn’t live and there was never another person actually in the room with them. They recorded everything themselves and uploaded the footage from their camera. Nobody else was ever present in the room when they fucked. Until now. However, it was really turning Beca on, immensely. “Please.” She begged the older woman. Her arousal growing as each agonisingly slow second passed by. Beca wasn’t in the mood for teasing right now.

“What do you want, baby?” Chloe lowered her voice down an octave and whispered seductively in Beca’s ear. Making the small woman squirm around underneath her body. “Hmm?” The redhead hummed. Peppering kisses back down her girlfriend’s chest. Popping out her tongue to lick circles around the perky nipple against Beca’s chest. “Tell me, baby. Use your voice.” Chloe encouraged her girlfriend, smiling up at the brunette from between her tits. A smirk tugging across her lips.

“Fuck me!” Beca huffed. Pupils growing wider. Dilating in arousal. Demanding what she wanted from the redhead. “Please.” The small woman pleaded. Whimpering under her girlfriend’s body. Goosebumps appearing against her skin with every kiss Chloe placed around her nipples. “Both of you!” The brunette mumbled. Her voice barely above a whisper. Desperate for more. And to get the tall woman to finally join in with their sex games. “Both of you, fuck me, right now!” Beca demanded impatiently.

Chloe simply smirked at Stacie. Leaning over to kiss the leggy brunette. Playing with Beca’s nipples between her fingertips. Eventually pulling away after hearing whimpers escape from between the small woman’s lips. “Stace, you take the lead. I wanna see her squirm under your touch.” The redhead smirked. Flicking her girlfriend’s nipples.

Stacie smiled and prized Beca’s legs open as far as they’d go. Wanting the small woman to be open as wide as possible. Running her fingers through the youngest woman’s wet folds. “Shit. That feels good.” Beca hummed. Relaxing back into the soft pillows behind herself. Shivering at the unfamiliar fingers rubbing around her lips. However, very much enjoying the touch. A slender finger pushing it’s way inside the small woman’s hole. A thumb rubbing against the brunette’s clit. Beca’s eyes locked on the scene above her. Seeing her girlfriend’s tongue slip inside another woman’s mouth was hot.

“Oh, f-fuck!” Beca cursed. The feeling of the unfamiliar finger inside her wet core thrilling her immensely. Her clit throbbing under the nimble fingered touch of the leggy brunette. “Yes, fuck.” She panted out as Stacie began pumping her finger in deeper, first to the first knuckle, then to the second. Causing shivers to wrack against Beca’s body. “Shit. Yes.” She breathed. A breath catching in the back of her throat.

Chloe smiled into Stacie’s mouth. She loved hearing her girlfriend moan. And it was such a turn on to know that the moans coming from between the small woman’s lips, were caused by someone else. “Hmm.” The redhead hummed into the other woman’s mouth. Reluctantly pulling away to look at her girlfriend. “Fuck her harder, Stace. Don’t hold back. She likes it rough.” Chloe smirked to the leggy brunette. Shooting a wink at Beca.

A low growl escaped Beca’s lips as Stacie went harder. Fucking the small woman hard. Slipping in a second finger. Using her other hand to play with the woman’s hard clit. Chloe sat and stroked Beca’s face. Moving the hair out from across her face as her forehead became sweaty. Caressing her cheek with the palm of her soft hand. “It’s so hot seeing someone else fucking your wet little pussy.” The older woman growled seductively into her girlfriend’s ear. “Are you gonna cum for Stacie like a good little girl?” Chloe questioned. Playing with the small woman’s nipples.

“Hmm.” Beca mumbled biting down on her bottom lip. Her orgasm gradually building in the pit of her stomach. Her breathing becoming heavier with ever pump of Stacie’s fingers inside her pussy. “F-fuck!” She cursed. Arching her back off the bed as the leggy brunette woman hit Beca’s g-spot. The small woman’s legs shaking violently. Chloe’s mouth locking onto her nipples. Sucking and biting the hard little nubs. Switching between each one. Stacie’s wet tongue lowering to lick at the youngest woman’s clit. “Shit. I’m gonna c-cum!” She exhaled. Eyes rolling back in her head. Hands sliding into Stacie’s hair to hold her in place.

The redhead stopped her movements on her girlfriend’s nipples. Lowering her head down to Stacie. “Pull out your fingers. She’s close and I wanna tease her.” Chloe smirked. Whispering into the other woman’s ear so that Beca didn’t hear. Kissing the tall woman again for a few minutes. Pulling away as Stacie pulled out her fingers from Beca’s core. The small woman whimpering at the loss.

“What the f-fuck?!” Beca frowned. Cursing at the feeling of fingers sliding from between her lips. Propping herself up on her elbows. Frowning at her girlfriend. The redhead pulled away from her lip lock with the other woman. Smirking at the frustrated brunette. Leaning over to whisper something in Stacie’s ear. The tall woman locking eyes with Beca as a smirk formed across her plump lips. “What? What did you say?” The small woman questioned nervously.

Chloe placed a hand on Beca’s abdomen. Pushing the woman back down on the bed. Laying on her stomach at her girlfriend’s parted legs. Stacie swiftly joining her in the same position. A smirk on the redhead’s lips as she kissed the other woman again. Before looking back up at Beca from between the brunette’s legs. Dipping her head down she slowly gave the small woman’s dripping wet pussy a long lick. From her hole to her hard clit. Circling the nub at the top and pulling away. Turning her head to nod at Stacie. The leggy brunette doing the same. The girls taking it in turns to lap up Beca’s sweet juices. Sharing the woman’s pussy with each other. Kissing each other after several strokes and repeating the motion over and over again.

“Oh, shit!” Beca exclaimed out loudly. That all too familiar feeling bubbling back up in the pit of her stomach. “That’s good. Fuck!” She cursed again. A hand on the back of each head between her legs. Resting herself back down into the soft pillows. Relaxing under the touch of the two women. “Faster. Please. Faster licks.” The small woman begged. The pace the girls were going with their tongues just wasn’t satisfying Beca enough.

The girls gave each other a look and jumped into devouring the small woman’s pussy at her demand. “F-fuck!” Beca growled as the pair licked at and sucked on her pussy lips, clit and dipped their tongues into her hole at the same time. Quickening each lick and suck with each passing second. The small woman’s hips bucking up. Desperate for more friction. “I-I’m gonna cum!” She called out. Arching her back again. Eyes rolling back into her head. Her pussy throbbing. “Shit! Chloe!” Beca growled as her orgasm finally reached her core and she came. Hard. All over both women’s faces. Looking at each other with smirks on their faces. Leaning in to kiss one another and lick the brunette’s cum off each other’s faces. “F-fuck!” The small woman cried out as she watched the pair. Her body shaking as she rode out her orgasm. With the help of Chloe’s fingers stroking her clit softly.

“W-wow!” Beca exhaled. Breathing in and out deeply trying to catch her breath back. Huffing out small breaths of air. “Give me a minute and then we can go again. I have an idea.” The brunette announced. Soon ready to go again. Her stamina with sex always was pretty strong to go several rounds. Sometimes Chloe struggled to keep up with her girlfriend.

“Hmm?” Chloe hummed in wonder. Pulling away eventually from Stacie’s lips. Licking the tall woman’s cheek a few times, lapping up the cum of her girlfriend from the other woman’s skin. “What is it, baby?” The redhead questioned. A perfectly shaped auburn eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Well, a way we can all get off.” Beca explained. Propping herself up on her elbows. Looking at the two women still pretty much perched between her legs. Looking down at them. “We use the strap with the little vibrator thingy. I will wear it, Stacie can ride it and you can sit on my face. That way, I get to taste my girlfriend’s sweet little pussy that I know will be dripping wet. Stacie gets off and I can have another orgasm. And of course, I’ll play with those giant tits of yours.” The small woman explained. Looking at her girlfriend for the most part until she looked at Stacie at the mention of the tall woman’s large perky tits.

“Damn right you are, these bad boys are craving some much-needed attention.” The tall woman smirked. Leaning down to kiss the small woman. Sharing kisses as Chloe watched on. Neither women realising the redhead slipped a hand down to her pussy. Rubbing her clit as she watched her girlfriend kissing another woman. Pulling away though as soon as they heard a deep moan escape from someone’s lips. They looked at each other and smirked.

“Hey, princess. No touchy. That’s my job.” Beca scoffed. Batting the redhead’s hand away from her hungry pussy. “Right, Stace, in that draw there is our toys. The bright blue strap is the one with the vibrator. Grab that one and let’s fuck again, before little miss brat over here fucks herself.” The small woman told the taller one of the three. “I need to taste her little pussy.” The brunette smirked. Slapping her girlfriend’s pussy.

Stacie leapt up from the bed and rushed over to the draw. Pulling out the bright blue dildo and harness. Bringing it back over to the bed and handing it to the other brunette. Beca smiled and took it from the tall woman. Fastening it against her hips. Flopping back down on the bed contently.

“Right, c’mere you!” Beca nudged her girlfriend to climb up and straddle her face. “And Stace, get up whenever you’re ready babe.” She told the other woman. Chloe wasted no time in moving to throw a leg over Beca’s head. Sitting herself down on her girlfriend’s chest. Legs open and waiting for the warmth of the small woman’s tongue licking up and down her soaking wet pussy.

Once Stacie got up and straddled Beca’s lap, the small woman pressed the button on the side of the fake cock to turn the vibration on. Whimpering as she felt the buzz against her clit. “Fuck. That’s good.” She groaned out. Her hot breath tickling her girlfriend’s throbbing pussy lips. Chloe shivered at the feeling. Rocking her hips forward. Desperate to feel Beca’s tongue where she needed to feel it most.

The other woman in the room hovered above the other brunette’s hips and slowly lowered herself down on the plastic cock. A low growl escaping from between her lips as the toy penetrated her hole. “Wow! I’ve waited so long for some action down there.” Stacie breathed out in a huff. Head leaning back. Eyes closing as she moved her hips up and down. Riding the cock attached to Beca’s hips. Not only did it push in and out of the taller woman, pleasuring the leggy brunette, it also pushed a little into Beca. Making the small woman squirm.

Breathing out one last time, the youngest woman eventually gave her girlfriend some much-needed strokes of her tongue up and down her wet lips. Circling the redhead’s clit with her tongue. Flicking the hardened nub a few times before locking her lips around the bundle of nerves. Humming in approval of the taste on her tongue. “Oh, f-fuck! Bec. Yes.” Chloe exclaimed. Inhaling deeply. Exhaling and her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ shape as she felt her girlfriend’s tongue dip into her hole. Throwing her body forward to hold onto the bars on the headboard, the older woman rolled her hips against Beca. Practically fucking the small woman’s face. Her orgasm building up quickly in the pit of her stomach.

Beca hummed against her girlfriend’s wet pussy. Showing appreciation for the taste. And also, because her own orgasm was building back up again. Hearing the moans of both women in the room. She managed to guide her hands forward and grab Stacie’s tits. Palming them. Rubbing the pads of her thumbs against the hard nipples. “Beca! Fuck.” The leggy brunette breathed out. Riding the fake cock attached to Beca’s hips faster. Her own impending orgasm also building up. “Shit. Yes!” Stacie growled. Sliding her own had down to flick her neglected clit. The groans flying around the room were filthy. But it was hot!

“I-I’m cumming! I’m cu-“ Chloe cried out. Pretty much humping her girlfriend’s face as her orgasm pushed her over the edge. Taking complete control over her body. She came hard against Beca’s face. Her body and legs shaking in arousal as she panted heavily. Her girlfriend’s soft tongue circling her clit to help her ride out her orgasm. Covering her face against her arm on the headboard in front of her, Chloe’s breathing was heavy. A tingling fleeing in her pussy from cumming hard against the small woman’s face.

It wasn’t long after that Stacie’s cries her heard as she came hard against the fake cock. Her pussy juice dripping down the bright blue cock still deep inside her pussy. Rocking her hips against the toy as she rode out her orgasm. “Shit! Yes!” Stacie exclaimed. Her legs shaking and clenching around the dildo. Breathing heavy. Beca’s hands still playing with her nipples. “F-fuck! That was good.” The leggy brunette growled.

The small woman had a smaller orgasm this time. Squirting a tiny bit against the vibrating part of the toy. Flicking the switch off as her pussy throbbed from the loss of movement. “Wow!” Beca breathed out again as both women removed themselves off her body. Both flopping down on either side of the young woman. Luckily, their bed was big enough for the three to lay together as they caught their breaths back. All panting in sync and looking up at the ceiling. Trying to recover from their intense orgasms.


	11. titanium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Can you do an one shot where Chloe gets jealous because a guy or girl start flirting with Beca and Chloe gets protective? If you want to make it a smut fic can it include choking, dirty talk, oral sex, spanking(if you want), and maybe strap on(if you want)?

“Chlo?” A small voice called out sheepishly to the furious redhead. “Baby, wait up.” The brunette rolled her eyes, jogging up behind her girlfriend to catch her up. Slipping a arm around the older woman’s waist to slow her down. However, her arm was batted away. “It wasn’t what it looked like. We were just talking, I swear.” Beca defended herself. Holding her hands up in surrender as Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. Turning on her heel and staring with narrowed eyes at her girlfriend.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. She was practically sat on your lap!” Chloe snapped with a growl. Gritting her teeth to stop herself from being too loud. After all, they were in the middle of the street where people would see them arguing. And the redhead didn’t want that. She didn’t want other people knowing about her business. “If I hadn’t been there and _saw_ her hands all over you, you totally would’ve fucked her.” The older woman spat. A rage in her tone of voice and in her deep baby blue eyes.

Beca let a deep sigh escape from between her lips. “Baby, I’d never do that. She’s not even attractive!” The brunette quickly responded. Trying to approach closer to the raging redhead. Those words probably weren’t the right ones to use. And they were hardly reassuring to the older woman. Whose eyes grew wider and a chuckle escaped from between her lips. Shaking her head. “I-I’d never fuck anyone else, Chlo. I have you. Why would I ever want anyone else? You’re my world, baby. You have to believe me. Nothing happened. Please, calm down and let’s just go back home and we’ll cuddle.” The small woman spoke. Biting down on her lip.

“You’re damn right we’re going home!” Chloe snapped. Turning on her heel to hail down a taxi. Climbing into the back of the vehicle without saying another word. Beca reluctantly followed behind the redhead. Gulping as she slammed the door closed behind her. The journey home was one made in silence. The tension between the two women was sharp. Sexual tension? Maybe. Whatever type it was, you could practically cut through the thickness of it all with a knife. The brunette could sense that this whole situation, once they set foot through their front door, Chloe would do one of two things. Either completely ignore her girlfriend and make the small woman sleep on the couch for the night or punish her with sex. Beca hoped she’d receive the latter. The sofa was uncomfortable and sleeping without being cuddled into the redhead’s arms or having her own wrapped around the older woman was the brunette’s worst nightmare.

Soon enough the taxi pulled up outside their apartment and Chloe barely waited for the vehicle to stop before she climbed out. Heading over to their front door and leaving her girlfriend to pay the fare. Beca rolled her eyes, handing the driver $20 and climbing out. Following the redhead up to their apartment.

“Once inside, you’re to strip off and tie yourself to the bed. No whining, no protesting and no refusing! Understand?” Chloe questioned as she turned on her heel to face her girlfriend after opening the door to their home. Raising an eyebrow and waiting for Beca’s response. A gulp coming from the brunette made a smirk curl across the redhead’s lips. “Good girl.” The older woman purred, turning back on her heel and leaving a flustered Beca on the doorstep.

Rushing inside their home to obey her girlfriend’s orders, Beca practically ran to their room. A drop of moisture pouring from out her pussy and soaking into the material of her panties. Her breath hitching as she stripped down till, she was almost naked. Deciding to leave on her wet panties to allow Chloe to rip them off her body. A shiver running down her spine as she imagined the angry sex they were about to have with her girlfriend in full control. The brunette fully submitted herself to the older woman. Loving the idea of the redhead being in charge in the bedroom. Always desperate to be dominated by the other woman.

Beca walked over to their draw of sex toys. Pulling out the biggest dildo they had, which was a bright pink one, much to the brunette’s disapproval, picking up the harness to accompany the toy that would eventually be fastened onto Chloe’s hips and bringing out the pink fluffy hand cuffs. Biting down on her bottom lip, she walked back over to the bed, creating as much friction as she could between her legs. She threw the things on the bed before handcuffing her wrists to the bed. Her arms raised above her head. Waiting for her girlfriend to join her, arousal shooting to her core.

To the small woman it felt like hours before Chloe finally showed herself. Leaning against the door frame as she watched her girlfriend squirming around on the bed. An eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. Unimpressed at what she saw from the brunette. Beca’s hand was between her legs. Rubbing herself. Sighs of contentment escaping from between her lips at her own fingers trailing around her wet folds. “And what do you think you’re doing? I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself.” The redhead cleared her throat and spoke up in a husky tone.

Beca’s head shot up at hearing her girlfriend’s voice. A sheepish look on her face. Cheeks turning a deep shade of red at the look on Choe’s face and at the fact she’d been caught touching herself. The small woman gulped. Knowing that this would have only added to the older woman’s fury. Her eyes searched her girlfriend’s own from across the room. Trying to figure out the look plastered across the older woman’s face. Unable to sense how Chloe felt about what she’d walked in on. Biting down on her lip once her brain fully registered that the redhead was wearing a red lacy underwear set. A push up bra to make her perky tits look bigger and a matching pair of panties. Complimenting her long wavy hair perfectly. A breath catching in the back of Beca’s throat.

Chloe swayed her hips as she entered the room. Closing the door and locking it behind herself. Luckily, it was spring break, and all the other girls were out of town and back home. So, the two had the house to themselves. However, that didn’t mean that one of them couldn’t return at any moment. And as much as the redhead would enjoy the look on her girlfriend’s face if one of the other women did return and walk in on her completely destroying the brunette’s pussy with their strap, she decided she’d save the small woman the embarrassment. Not that she should after what Beca did at the bar.

The small woman gulped as she watched her girlfriend grab the toy and harness. Attaching it to her hips. Popping the fake cock in it’s place. Stroking it a few times in her hand after squirting on a generous amount of lube in the palm of her hand. Beca was always wet enough for Chloe to slip the toy right in. All the way in. But being over lubricated wasn’t a bad thing. It was always better to be safe than sorry. The brunette’s breath caught in the back of her throat again. The redhead throwing a leg over her girlfriend. A smirk curling up across her face from the corners of her mouth.

Chloe hovered over Beca’s body. Grinding her hips into the brunette’s own. Causing a deep groan and curse to escape from between the small woman’s lips. “I wanna fuck you till you’re so raw and exhausted that all you can do is curl up and cling to me so sleepy and satisfied. You’ll let me wrap my arms around you, press super sweet and soft kisses to your forehead and stroke your hair while I whisper into your ear what a good girl you were for me and give you the most loving kiss against your lips till we fall asleep together for the rest of the night” The older woman purred between trailing kisses all over the brunette’s shivering body. All over the perky tits that stood out against the brunette’s chest. Sending multiple tingles shooting up Beca’s dripping wet pussy to her hardening clit as she got closer and closer to the small woman’s sensitive nipples. Flicking a tongue over one of the nubs.

“Chlo, please.” The brunette breathed out. Arching her back. Wishing she could wrap her hand over the back of her girlfriend’s head. Holding the redhead in place against her body. Against her nipples that were in desperate need of some attention. Hands tugging against the restraints in frustration. Her body heating up with ever lick of Chloe’s tongue that was placed against her skin. “Please, no teasing.” Beca begged the older woman. Pleading with the older woman to just get on with it and fuck her senseless. “Fuck me. Please. Teach me a lesson. I deserve punishment. But please, don’t tease.” The small woman whimpered under the redhead’s body.

“Hmm. As much as you’d enjoy it much more if I just went straight to fucking you, I think you deserve the teasing.” Chloe hummed as she thought about Beca’s beg for a fucking. “I like teasing you and getting you all worked up.” The redhead purred into her girlfriend’s ear. “I’m gonna get you so close you’re screaming for release.” The older woman smirked. Rolling her hips against the small woman’s core again. Earning a whimper in approval from the woman beneath her body. The brunette’s body shaking slightly. Beca knew there was no use in protesting. Chloe wouldn’t give up until the other woman was a drooling mess. Punishment for what happened. Or rather, for what the small woman didn’t do with that slut at the bar. And that was telling the blonde with big fake tits to fuck right off, because she had a girlfriend. A fiery redhead that would for sure rip the other woman’s head off for putting her filthy hands all over Beca.

A low groan crawled up from the back of Beca’s throat and slipped form between her lips. The brunette knew she was hopeless right now. There was no persuading the furious redhead to go easy on her. To skip out all the teasing and just fuck her senseless. The small woman knew that in this moment, Chloe was in total control. Letting out a deep and overexaggerated sigh, she gave her girlfriend a nod. “Fine.” Beca huffed out in a breath. Rubbing her thighs together for a bit of friction where she needed it most.

“Good girl, baby.” Chloe smirked. Biting down on the brunette’s earlobe. Sliding a hand down her girlfriend’s front and down to her soaked panties. “Oh, would you look at that. You’re drenched. You dirty bird.” The redhead smirked. Circling the small woman’s clit. Enticing the hard nub from under the little protective hood it was hidden under.

The brunette arched her back again. Desperate for Chloe to slip her fingers inside her hungry pussy. “P-please!” Beca whimpered pathetically. Her navy-blue eyes hooded with arousal and pupils incredibly dilated enough to barely see the colour of the eyes the redhead loved the most. “F-fuck!” The small woman huffed out a breath of air again in response to her prayers being answered. The older woman’s long slender middle finger slipping with ease knuckle deep in Beca’s waiting pussy. Slipping in and out, thumb rubbing against her girlfriend’s clit. Not wanting to neglect the bundle of nerves.

Chloe dipped her head down and captured a nipple between her lips. Sucking on the bud to give the whimpering brunette extra stimulation. “Shit, baby!” Beca cursed. Breath catching in the back of throat. Breathing uneven. Body trembling under her girlfriend’s talented mouth and fingers. “Yes!” The small woman breathed out. The redhead slipping in her forefinger into the brunette’s dripping wet pussy. Hitting the small woman’s g-spot as she pushed in as far as her fingers would reach. Switching to suck on the other neglected nipple. “I-I’m gonna c-cum!” Beca cried out. Legs starting to shake as her orgasm took complete control over her body. Cumming hard all over Chloe’s fingers. Whimpering as her girlfriend stroked her clit, softly fingering the brunette as she rode out her orgasm.

“That’s it, you cum like the good little cum slut you are, you dirty little bitch.” Chloe seductively praised in Beca’s ear. Sliding her soaked fingers out from between the brunette’s legs. Earning a whimper from her girlfriend at the loss. The redhead giving the small woman a slap against her pussy. “Right, I’m not letting you have time to recover. We’re going again. I’m gonna fuck you again now. I’m gonna completely destroy your little pussy for what you failed to do at the bar. You don’t deserve to have me go easy on you. Understand?” The older woman spoke. Moving away from where she was lay next to her girlfriend on the bed. Positioning herself between Beca’s willingly open legs. Rubbing the tip of the strap against the brunette’s pulsating pussy lips.

“Yea-yeah! I-I understand.” Beca nodded quickly. Gulping. Looking up at her girlfriend. The redhead looked at her sexiest like this. Hovering over the small woman’s body about to pound the brunette’s pussy.

“Good girl.” The older woman praised. A wide smile across her lips. Pushing the fake cock all the way inside her girlfriend. Burying it deep inside the brunette’s hole. Rocking back and forth a tiny bit to tease the small woman. “Safe word is _Titanium,_ ok?” Chloe questioned. A perfectly shaped auburn eyebrow raised at the woman beneath her body. Receiving a nod in response from her girlfriend. The redhead was happy enough with Beca’s response. Pulling the strap almost all the way out of the brunette’s pussy, before soon entering back in, fucking the small woman at a slow pace. Working up her bratty girlfriend to orgasm again.

“F-fuck! Yes.” Beca panted out. A string of moans slipping from between her lips. The sound coming from her girlfriend really turned the redhead on. Rocking her hips into the squirming brunette beneath her, spread across the bed. The small woman’s body shaking. Her breathing getting stuck in her throat as the redhead wrapped a hand around the small woman’s neck. Pressing and squeezing harshly against her girlfriend’s skin. Choking the bratty other woman. It was something the Beca loved. She loved having Chloe choke her during sex. Especially when the older woman was pounding her pussy. “Hmm!” The brunette breathed out in a mumble. “Chlo, f-fuck!” She whimpered out, arching her back as her impending orgasm built up in the pit of her stomach. “Yes! Yes!” Beca cried out as her girlfriend pumped in and out of her with their strap. The older woman pressing down harder on her neck. Squeezing a little more.

“Yeah, baby? Does that feel good? You’re gonna be a good girl for daddy now that you’re all tied up and just so fucking close to cumming all over daddy’s strap?” Chloe hummed. Questioning her girlfriend with a wide smile plastered across her lips. “Good girls get what they want, don’t they? But you weren’t being daddy’s good little girl, were you? You weren’t being my good girl when you were flirting with that slut at the bar, letting her touch you.” The redhead softly spoke, leaning down to whisper into the small woman’s ear. Hitting the brunette’s g-spot easier. The older woman finally released her girlfriend’s neck after she’d held down for at least a good five or so minutes.

A string of struggled out moans leaving the brunette’s mouth. The new angle her girlfriend had taken was erupting her orgasm to soar through her body. Panting as she could feel a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Baby, oh f-fuck!” Beca cried out. The small woman’s orgasm toppling her over the edge as she came hard. Whimpering under the redhead’s body. Eyes snapping closed as she rode out her orgasm. Hips rocking up to get more friction as she let her high take over her body. “Chlo!” The brunette rasped out. Feeling the redhead locking her lips against hers, kissing each other. Beca’s groans swallowed up by Chloe’s mouth.

Once the small woman came down from her intense orgasm, the second one of the night already, the older woman slipped the fake cock, coated in Beca’s cum, out from the brunette’s drenched pussy. A smirk on her lips as it earned a whimper from the small woman from the loss of feeling full with the plastic cock buried deep inside her hole. “Now get on your hands and knees and clean daddy’s cock; I’m just getting started with you, brat!” Chloe roared, slapping a hand down against Beca’s bare ass. The action enticed a yelp slipping from between the small woman’s lips as the brunette jumped from the contact.

Beca scrambled onto her hands and knees. Knelt at her girlfriend’s parted legs. Dipping her head down and wrapping her lips around the fake cock. Sucking her own cum off the toy. “Hmm.” The brunette hummed at the taste of herself on the piece of plastic. Chloe sighing in contentment as she watched her girlfriend deepthroat the dildo. The sight coming from between her legs turning her on. Knowing the small woman was tasting herself on the toy. A smirk appeared across the redhead’s lips. Enjoying the view, relaxing back down against the pillows behind herself on the bed. A feeling of happiness in the pit of her stomach. Satisfied with the punishment she gave to the bratty brunette.


	12. chloe's fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: a triple treble fic where chloe is the dom and she has aubrey and beca squirting everywhere for her.

Chloe Beale had dreamt about this moment for so long now. The happy redhead could hardly believe she was here right now. Fulfilling her dream. Or rather her fantasy. She had her face buried deep in the pussy of a whimpering blonde lay on the bed beneath her, while her middle and index fingers on her right hand were knuckle deep inside a shivering brunette. The two women she was fucking were engaging in some heavy kissing. Each of their moans were slipping out into each other’s mouths. Their bodies shaking as the redhead brought them closer to orgasm. She’d fucked each woman multiple times, yet she hadn’t, until now, fucked them both at the same time.

Her blue eyes gazed up from between Aubrey’s legs. Watching both women practically eat each other’s faces off. Hungry for their impending orgasms to take total control over their bodies. They were dripping wet for the redhead. Totally submitting themselves to Chloe’s control. They both fell weak at the knees when the middle woman took control. Dominating them with her talented mouth and fingers. Both decided to play with each other’s nipples. Adding to their stimulations.

Aubrey’s legs closed around Chloe’s head a little. The redhead hitting Aubrey’s sweet spot deep inside her soaking wet pussy. Humming in approval. Moving her spare hand up to part the blonde’s legs again. If the older woman clenched her legs around Chloe’s head any longer the woman would be unable to breath. She slid her tongue out from Aubrey’s pussy and her fingers from Beca’s, switching her actions on the women. Burying her face in between the brunette’s legs now and slipping her fingers inside the blonde. Earning a groan of appreciation from both women.

“Fuck!” Beca breathed out. Cursing as she felt Chloe’s tongue flick her clit a few times before pushing inside her hole. “Chloe!” She called out, legs clamping around the redhead’s face between her legs. Chloe picked up the pace on both women. Fucking them as fast as she possibly could. Flicking Beca’s clit with her free hand as she sucked on her pussy lips. Thrusting her fingers deep inside Aubrey. The blonde whimpering on the bed above her. The room filling with a string of moans from both women.

“Chloe!” Aubrey breathed out. Her back arching off the bed. The redhead hitting her sweet spot deep inside her soaking wet pussy. “Shit! I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna c-“ The blonde screamed out. The first of the two women to hit her orgasm. Cumming hard all over Chloe’s hand. The middle woman smirking. Stroking the blonde’s throbbing pussy lips. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against her hard clit. Helping the woman ride out her orgasm. The redhead still working her tongue on the brunette’s pussy. Finally bringing the small woman crashing down with an orgasm.

“F-fuck!” Beca cursed. Arching her back. Hands on the back of Chloe’s head. Pushing her deeper into her core as her orgasm crashed down over her body. Causing her to shake underneath the redhead. “Chloe!” She cried out. Cumming hard against the redhead’s mouth. The baby blue eyes of the woman tongue deep in her pussy looked up at her through between her legs and Beca huffed out a breath that got caught in the back of her throat. Chloe smirked against the small woman’s pussy. Licking her throbbing lips to let the brunette ride out her orgasm.

Both women had came crying out her name, but Chloe wasn’t finished with them yet. She was determined to get more out of the whimpering women. She sat up, facing the blonde and brunette. Stroking their pussies softly. “I’m not done with you both yet.” The redhead smirked evilly. A wicked grin spread across her face. Flicking both clits between her fingers. Both women a whimpering, dripping wet mess on the bed below her. “I want you both to look at me while I make you squirt.” Chloe smirked. Playing with their clits. Earning groans from both women at her words.

They both locked their eyes on the redhead. Eyeing up the women between them. Trying to keep their eyes open. Both glancing at the redhead’s perky tits. Nipples standing to attention against the mounds. Aching to be touched. However, it was all about Beca and Aubrey right now. The redhead’s needs can be fulfilled later. Her main priority was the two women beneath her right now.

She flexed her hands as much as she could. Feeling slight pain. But that wouldn’t stop the redhead succeeding in her next instalment of pleasure for her best friends. She would make them both squirt even if it killed her. Sounds a bit extreme, but Chloe Beale doesn’t give up until she wins. She would have both these women squirting for her if it was the last thing she ever did.

And they did. Both squirted out their pussy juice at the same time. In sync with each other. Both their moans and their second orgasm taking over their bodies. Chloe smirked. She had succeeded in what she’d set out to do only hours previous. The redhead had successfully made both women cum. Hard. And now she’d made them both squirt. It turned Chloe on when she had women squirting for her. It satisfied her knowing she had the power to bring another woman, or women in this case, to the edge and make them nosedive off. Having them whimpering beneath her made her feel happy. She smiled contently at both of them as they rode out their highs.

Once the redhead was satisfied that both women had calm down, she leant down and kissed with the brunette for a few minutes. Rubbing her own tongue with Beca’s for a few moments. Before pulling away and doing the same with the blonde. Rubbing her tongue then with Aubrey’s for a few minutes and sharing some kisses. Both women she’d just fucked were very much still breathing heavily. Their chests rising and falling. After her little make out with them both, she pulled away and settled down on the bed between them both. Lay on her back and wrapping her arms around both women. Beca and Aubrey happily cuddled into the redhead and they all let a sigh of contentment escape from between their lips. Happy and content with what they’d just engaged in together.

“I love you. Both of you. So much.” Chloe softly spoke. Giving both women a kiss on their sweaty foreheads. “If you are both up for it, I’d really like it if we could do this more often.” The redhead continued. Explaining her feelings about their recent activity. “And I don’t just mean as friends. I don’t want the friends with benefits thing. I want to date you. Both of you. I want to be the only one who gets to fuck you both. Make you both squirt. See you both naked. Cuddle with you after sex and at night. Kiss you good morning and goodnight. I want you to be mine. Both of you. And I want to be yours. I want you both to have my heart and I want to own both of yours. And I hope you’ll own each other’s too.” Chloe explained. Looking between both women for a reaction of her proposition.

Both had unreadable expressions on their faces. Both contemplating the idea of being in a three-way relationship. They both gave each other a look as Chloe looked up at the ceiling. Eyes closing as she waited for a response from both women. “I’m up for giving it a shot if Aubrey is on board too.” Beca nodded. The redhead’s eyes shot open. Head turning to Beca. Searching the brunette’s face for any hesitation. However, there wasn’t anything uncertain there. A wide smile on her face as she looked back at the redhead.

Chloe whipped her head around to the blonde. Looking hopeful into her glistening green eyes. Biting on her lip and awaiting Aubrey’s response. “Count me in.” She nodded with a smile at the redhead. Chloe’s eyes lit up in excitement. Sending a look at Aubrey, wanting confirmation that the blonde was really agreeing to this and was ok with the idea of the three of them being in a relationship together. The blonde gave another smile. Simply nodding her head to Chloe. Her baby blue eyes lighting up again. Locking lips with Aubrey’s own. Before locking lips with Beca too.

“I love you both. So much. Thank you.” She beamed at them both. A yawn escaping from between her lips. “Now let’s settle this with a spoon and go to sleep. I’ll spoon Beca and Aubrey can spoon me. I’m really tired.” She sighed happily. Feeling content with tonight’s activity.

“But, we didn’t get you off, Chlo.” Aubrey pointed out. A frown on her face as the redhead looked at her.

“That’s ok. There’s plenty of time for that. We have all the time in the world now. And I’ll not let either of you forget you owe me an orgasm.” The redhead giggled. The sound being a favourite of the blonde and brunette.

The three women kissed each other a few times before settling down in a three-way spoon and falling asleep for the rest of the night. All happy and content. Beca and Aubrey thankful they’d been given an orgasm and the redhead was happy that she was now dating the two most important women in her life. She couldn’t want to show them both off and take them on a date. To celebrate their love. To confirm their three-way relationship.

All three women fell asleep with smiles plastered across their faces.


	13. and he doesn't touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Beca and Jesse invited Chloe for a threesome. Chloe agrees but in the condition of being the one to fuck Beca, and Beca in midst kinda forgot that Jesse was even there cuz of how good Chloe was fucking her.

“Uh, hey, Chlo. Have you uh, have you got a second? We have something we’d like to talk to you about.” The small brunette nervously spoke to her best friend. Biting down on her lip at what she was about to ask the redhead. She’d just came down from being in her room with Jesse all evening to find her best friend sat on the sofa with Stacie, Jessica and Cynthia-Rose watching some movie Beca didn’t know, since she hates movies. She gave the older woman a look and Chloe responded with a small smile and a nod. Following the younger woman out of the room.

“What’s up?” Chloe questioned as they went down the hall to the kitchen. Beca quickly shifted to shut the door behind them. Not wanting any of the others to hear the proposition she was about to offer her best friend. There was some tension building all around them and the redhead didn’t approve of this. “Becs, what is it? You’re worrying me. What’s up?” The older woman questioned again. Raising an eyebrow in wonder, yet still with a warm smile etched onto her face.

The brunette took a deep breath. Mentally preparing herself for what she was about to ask of the redhead. “Will you have a threesome with me and Jesse?” Beca blurted out. Her eyes widening in surprise with herself for coming out with it straight. It certainly felt weird to hear the words out loud. Well, it was too late to backtrack now. Stuck it up, Mitchell!

Chloe herself was a little stunned at the words that slipped so easily from between Beca’s lips. The usual younger woman was never this forward with things like this or her feelings. “Hm. On one condition.” The redhead finally responded after the hesitation. A small smirk spreading across her lips.

“Anything.” Beca nodded lifting her gaze from the floor to lock with Chloe’s baby blue eyes. A breath catching in the back of her throat at the dilated pupils belonging to her best friend. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but the brunette was liking the idea of getting intimate with the redhead. The woman she’d been crushing on ever since the older woman ambushed her in the shower in her freshman year and forced her to audition for the Bellas. However, she was dating Jesse. And she thought she was in love with him. Yet she was wrong. And just didn’t know it right now.

“I’m the one who gets to fuck you. And he doesn’t touch me.” Chloe simply responded. A casual yet serious look on her face. Watching as Beca gulped in response. Cheeks flushing a furious shade of red at the mere thought of her best friend fucking her with her talented mouth and slender fingers. A drop of moisture falling into the brunette’s panties from between her legs. Already starting to get wet thinking about the threesome.

The small woman had to gulp again. Her mouth becoming dry at the redhead’s words. Why did she let Jesse talk her into a threesome? And with her best friend of all people. In a way, Beca was relieved when he suggested they did this with Chloe. The redhead was someone they both trusted to be clean of any STI’s and the older woman was someone they knew. However, the fact Beca was secretly crushing on her best friend made this even worse. The woman could be minutes away from fucking her and it made her incredibly nervous. What might this do to her relationship with Jesse? What if she liked being fucked by Chloe? What if it just got messy and went horribly wrong? She’d still be in the group with the other woman and would have to face the redhead every day. No. Beca was having second thoughts.

“Su-sure!” Beca stuttered and gave a small nod. Unable to say no to the woman stood opposite her, something she discovered rather quickly into their friendship. The redhead had a certain quality about her that made it extremely difficult for anyone to ever say no to her. It was a mix between her puppy dog eyes and the small innocent look she gave to people. Jutting out her bottom lip slightly for emphasis.

“Then let’s go!” Chloe chirped. Grabbing hold of Beca’s hand and rushing upstairs with the brunette. Excited to finally get to fuck the grumpy smaller woman. Yeah, she’d rather it be under better circumstances and be actually meaningful rather than a threesome with Beca’s boyfriend. If you could even call it that given the redhead didn’t want him touching her and she wanted to be the one to get Beca off.

Chloe never did anything lightly. She always poured her heart and soul into every little thing she did. And this wouldn’t be an exception. She’d fuck her best friend good and proper. The way Beca deserved to be fucked and hope that the brunette would decide it was Chloe she wanted to be with and not Jesse. The older woman knew he surely wouldn’t be able to satisfy the small woman. There was no chance. Not after all the nights she’d sat with her best friend till stupid hours of the morning talking about how sex with the man wasn’t satisfying her needs enough.

Beca’s heartrate increased as Chloe dragged her to the bedroom where her boyfriend was lay on the bed naked. Waiting for the girls to join him. Once in the room, the redhead slammed the door closed behind them and pinned the brunette up against the wall. Smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Undressing the smaller woman as they kissed. Totally oblivious or ignoring the fact they had company in the room. Beca gasped at how forceful the older woman was being. Causing her lips to part slightly. And of course, Chloe took this as an invitation to slip her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Rubbing her own with Beca’s, exchanging moans. The room beginning to heat up incredibly at the fast pace the redhead set for them.

The brunette man sat there stunned as he watched his girlfriend make out with the other woman. Watching as Beca’s hands were placed against Chloe’s hips. Slowly sliding down to grab the redhead’s ass. Giving it a squeeze. His eyes widening in shock. This wasn’t exactly how he’d expected the proposition of a threesome to go with the senior and his girlfriend. He should be pissed. However, he was more aroused than anything. Grabbing his cock and rubbing himself as he watched the women on the opposite side of the room. Biting down on his lip as he grew hard.

Chloe broke away from the hot makeout session with the brunette, looking deep into the small woman’s dark navy-blue eyes before sinking down to her knees. Eye contact not breaking from the brunette’s lust filled gaze. Hands sliding up to the front of Beca’s jeans. Popping open the button and sliding the zipper down. Tugging the tight jeans down the other woman’s legs. Placing a soft kiss after each inch of her bare skin was exposed. Beca’s eyes fixated on Chloe’s every move. Watching as the redhead lifted her feet off the floor one by one to get rid of the brunette’s pants. Before kissing her way back up her best friend’s legs. Smirking against the skin with each kiss as she could feel the small woman’s legs shaking beneath her touch.

Once at the top of Beca’s panty covered core, the redhead leant forward to place a kiss against the brunette’s wet panties. Her smirk growing wider as she felt the wetness against her lips. She dreamed of this moment. Dreamed of the day she would be the reason the small woman got aroused and wet like this.

Wrapping her mouth around the waist band of Beca’s panties, she looked up at the smaller woman above her, locking eyes again with the brunette as she tugged her best friend’s panties down with her teeth. A breath catching in the back of the younger woman’s throat at the sight of Chloe between her legs, removing her panties seductively. “Fuck!” Beca cursed. Chest rising and falling heavier than usual. Completely forgetting all about her boyfriend being in the room and watching them. She was way too busy focused on what the redhead was doing below her body.

Caught by surprise, the brunette gasped when she felt the cold air hit her pussy lips after Chloe prized her legs open to give herself easy access to her best friend’s core. Taking a moment to admire the other woman’s pretty pussy, the redhead hummed in approval at the glistening wetness waiting for her mouth. Looking up at Beca above her, Chloe smirked and leaned forward. Pressing a wet kiss against the woman’s pink lips. Feeling the woman squirm at the contact.

Wasting no time and wanting to fuck her best friend the way she deserved, the older woman got to work. Giving the woman’s pussy a long and slow lick from her hole to her clit. Tracing circles around the bundle of nerves at the top. Enticing the small nub from it’s little hideout ready to play. “Oh f-fuck!” The brunette cursed again. It had been a while since someone had touched her there like this. Or was it the thought of her best friend being the one licking her pussy? She wasn’t sure. It sure was thrilling knowing it was Chloe making her feel so intense right now. Using her talented mouth to bring the small woman to orgasm. “Shit!” Beca breathed. Throwing her head back with a thud against the wall.

It was music to Chloe’s ears hearing the moans of approval slipping out of Beca’s mouth. Approval of what her mouth was doing down below. The redhead was a giver. Her tongue felt so good running around the brunette’s wet folds. She was so soft and gentle. Unlike her boyfriend. His stubbly face was irritating against her skin and for that reason alone it made it hard to fully get into what he was doing, she’d usually encourage him against going down on her, it was too uncomfortable to enjoy. However, Chloe’s soft skin against her own was a welcomed gift.

“Holy f-fuck!” Beca cried out again as her best friend dipped the tip of her tongue inside her hole. Poking around a little and causing the small woman to whimper under her hold. Legs shaking and falling weak. “Yes. Right there!” The brunette groaned. Her moan creeping up from the back of her throat. Her orgasm pending in the pit of her stomach. “Chloe! I’m gonna c-cum!” The small woman cried out. Eyes slamming closed. Indulging herself in the pleasure her best friend was creating for her body. “Shit.” Beca cursed again letting her orgasm take over her entire body. Legs shaking. Breath hitching. Chest rising and falling. “Chloeee!” She cried out one last time and came. Hard. All over the redhead’s tongue. Feeling the older woman’s wet tongue circling her clit to help her ride out her high.

Chloe smirked against Beca’s pussy. Finally pulling away and looking up at the smaller woman above her, her smirk growing wider at the beautiful look on the brunette’s face after just being fucked by her best friend. The redhead wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Beca’s cum glistening over her face. Standing up from her position down on her knees between her best friend’s legs. Leaning into kiss the brunette once again. Letting the small woman taste herself on Chloe’s tongue as they made out again. Beca grabbing onto the redhead’s hips to steady herself. Her legs still incredibly weak. A moan slipping from between he lips at the taste of her pussy on the older woman’s tongue.

“Ahem!” A voice sounded as they cleared their throat. The girls sprang apart. Whimpering at the loss of each other’s lips torn from their own and their heads shot over to where the noise came from. Beca’s eyes widened when she locked eyes with the ‘intruder’. Her boyfriend. His arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face. An eyebrow raised at the pair. Chloe simply smirked. Shrugged her shoulders and left. Leaving the couple to sort out the inevitable argument that the redhead could guess was about to happen.

The brunette watched her best friend leave the room over Jesse’s shoulder. The older woman turning to shoot a wink over at Beca as she left. Swaying her hips in a way she knew would make the small woman watch. A smirk on her face.

Beca gulped and sat down on her bed with Jesse. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the talk they reluctantly would need to have right now after what just happened with Chloe. The brunette bit her lip. Eyes fixated on the floor. Unable to look her boyfriend in the eyes. Butterflies swimming around in the bottom of her stomach.


	14. intruder alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: What if the 24 hr sex marathon becomes an annual event between them. But this time Aubrey shows up at their house unannounced halfway thru their marathon. The girls try to get her to leave but fail. Eventually they sneak away but get caught by Aubrey who’s so turned on she decides to join?

“F-fuck! Yes, baby.” Beca exclaimed out in a breath. Her chest rising and falling heavily. Her girlfriend fucking her hard and fast. The brunette’s breath catching in the back of her throat.

This was their third time in the space of not even two hours. The couple had been apart for a few weeks due to Chloe needing to go on a trip with her Russian Lit class and since they were reunited yesterday they’d been having sex every chance they could. Again, going for another 24-hour period having constant sex. Only stopping to hydrate, eat and this time they actually paused to sleep. Figuring that after last time they did this they slept for so long after they missed out on multiple things. So, here they were. The redhead fully pounding into the small woman beneath her body.

“I-I’m gonna c-cum!” Beca cried out. Eyes rolling back in her head. Head forced back into the pillow. Legs shaking as her orgasm built up in the pit of her stomach. Almost on the edge of her next high, until they were interrupted by a knock on their apartment door. “Fuck!” The younger woman cursed. Eyes flying open at the intruding noise. Grumbling in frustration as her girlfriend slowed down on the fucking to slip out of the brunette with their favourite strap. “Chlo, leave it. They’ll have to come back later!” The small woman grumbled in annoyance.

“It might be important.” Chloe shrugged and slipped out of her girlfriend. Unclipping the harness from around her hips and grabbing her pink silk robe. Throwing it over her naked body and tying it around her hips. Heading out of the room towards the hallway. Fixing her sex hair in the mirror and proceeded to open the door. “Oh, Aubrey. Hey! What’s up?” The redhead greeted in surprise. Unsure of what her best friend was doing her unannounced.

“Uh, can I come in?” The blonde questioned. Raising an eyebrow at her best friend. Suspiciously eyeing up the redhead’s state of dress. It was early afternoon and the younger woman was in her night robe. Unusual outfit for Chloe at this time of day.

“Uh, y-yeah.” The redhead nodded reluctantly. She hoped Aubrey wanted something serious, because the fact she’d just interrupted her and Beca having sex wasn’t ok with the redhead. They had enough of people interrupting them mid sex when they were back in the Bellas house. Let alone it happening still now when they were in their own apartment. “What’s up?” Chloe asked. Gesturing into the lounge for her best friend to head inside. Spotting Beca peering out of their bedroom door to check who was at the door. Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend when she saw it was only the blonde. The older woman mouthed ‘sorry’ to the brunette and followed Aubrey into the lounge. Sitting on the sofa carefully to ensure her robe didn’t open and flash her best friend her naked body.

“Stacie’s really pissing me off right now. She’s been coming home drunk for the past few nights and I can smell men’s aftershave on her.” Aubrey huffed in annoyance at the younger woman she lived with. Chloe had to bite down on her tongue slightly and try her hardest not to eyeroll at the blonde.

“And? I didn’t think you guys were even a thing..” The redhead frowned a little and raised an eyebrow at the older woman sat opposite her on the sofa. Confused as to why Aubrey was bothered about what Stacie gets up to. Yeah, she knew her best friend had a thing for the leggy brunette but, they weren’t together. The blonde was way too shy to confess her feelings. As if they’d been interrupted for this.

“We’re not.” Aubrey huffed again. Annoyed now with her best friend. “I-I want to tell her how I feel but, she’s not gonna be interested in someone like me.” The blonde sighed. Playing with her fingers. Gaze down in her lap. A creek was heard by the redhead of the lounge door and Beca peered her head through and shot Chloe a look. The older woman waved her hand to get Beca to leave and moved to sit next to the blonde. The brunette’s eyes pleading with her to hurry up so they could continue their fuck fest.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Bree. You can’t be annoyed with her for going out drinking and hooking up with men if you’re not together. She’s free to do whatever the heck she wants. You have no right to be annoyed with her for living her life. There’s nothing you can do. Unless you tell her and she feels the same way then yeah, you’d have the right to be annoyed. But you don’t.” Chloe sighed trying to explain to her best friend that she hasn’t got the right to be annoyed with Stacie over enjoying herself and going out. Her gaze lifting up and seeing Beca still stood peering around the door. The redhead rolled her eyes at her needy girlfriend. “Do you want a drink?” She questioned the blonde.

“Water would be great. Thanks.” Aubrey nodded and watched her best friend slip out of the room. Heading into the kitchen. Biting down hard on her lip. She knew Chloe was right. She had no right to be pissed off at Stacie for going out drinking and hooking up with men. She didn’t own the leggy brunette. They weren’t together. The younger woman was free to do whatever she wanted to do with her life. She wasn’t tied down to anyone.

“Will you stop with the needy looks. If I fuck you really fast over the kitchen counter and you come, will you behave until she leaves? I cant just abandon her to fuck you, Beca.” The redhead rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. She’d spent too long with the short brunette and picked up on her habit of the eyeroll. The brunette simply nodded in response and handed her girlfriend the harness again with their strap still attached. Her legs going weak at her glistening arousal smothered all over the fake plastic cock.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shoved her girlfriend over the kitchen table. Face down and clipped the strap harness back around her hips. Lining the cock up against her girlfriend’s still dripping wet pussy. Easily sliding back in with ease and setting up a rough and fast pace again. Knowing that Beca loved it when she fucked her hard. “Oh, fuck. Yes, baby!” The brunette exclaimed closing her eyes and indulging herself in her girlfriend fucking her senseless.

It had been at least ten minutes since Chloe left Aubrey in the lounge to go and get them a glass of water and the blonde was starting to wonder what was taking her best friend so long to get them a drink. Standing from her seat on the sofa, the older woman decided to go and investigate. Eyes widening as she pushed open the kitchen door and saw her best friend fucking the small brunette from behind with a bright pink dildo. Her mouth hung open for a slight second at the view before her. A little in shock at what she’d walked in on. Before the shock soon turned into arousal and she felt turned on seeing the mouthy brunette being completely submissive to the redhead. Aubrey always knew the small woman was a bottom.

Beca’s head turned to the side facing Aubrey. Eyes still slammed closed. Biting down on her lip as her orgasm soon built up again in the pit of her stomach. Chloe seemed to hit the brunette’s sensitive spot deep inside her pussy, causing the small woman’s eyes to shoot open as she let a groan of approval escape from between her lips. Eyes locking onto the blonde’s. Causing a second moan to fall from her lips at the thought of their friend watching them fuck. A smirk tugging on her face as her eyes trailed down Aubrey’s body as she noticed the older woman had her hand down her pants. Movement evident enough to show that she was clearly touching herself to the sight.

“It appears we have a peeping tom.” Beca cockily spoke and tugged on Chloe’s hand that was gripped onto her hip. Gesturing over to the door when the redhead cocked her head to the side in confusion. A small frown across her face. A gasp leaving from between her lips.

The older woman looked up and spotted Aubrey stood at the door watching them fuck. Hand down her pants and touching herself. “Oh my, god!” Chloe exclaimed. Eyes opening wide at the sight of her best friend. Shocked. But not enough to stop. The thought of someone getting off from the sight of her fucking Beca from behind egged her on even more to make the brunette cum as hard as she could manage. A smirk tugging across the redhead’s own lips. “Come and join us, Bree.” The redhead told her best friend firmly. Aubrey jumping in response. Realising she was fingering herself as she watched her friends fuck. A furious blush creeping across her cheeks.

“C’mon blondie, lemme taste that little pussy.” Beca practically growled at the blonde stood in the doorway. Winking at the older woman. A smirk still present across her lips. Waiting for Aubrey to join them for a bit of fun. Not that the brunette would ever admit to this but, she’d imagined quite a few times about what it would be like to have the uptight blonde join her and Chloe for some sex. The blonde was rather hot and very attractive. However, she wouldn’t ever admit this out loud to anyone.

Aubrey hesitated for a moment before approaching the brunette, who was still being fucked by Chloe and tugged down her jeans. Her wet panties included. Kicking them off to the side once they were pooled round her ankles and got up on the table to position herself where Beca would be able to eat her out. “F-fuck!” She whimpered as she felt the small woman take a slow, long lick of her folds. Licking from her hole up to her throbbing clit. The small nub already a little hard and poking out of it’s little hood.

“Damn! You taste really good. Shit.” Beca hummed in approval. Pulling back slightly from the blonde’s pussy to voice her approval of the taste she was lapping up eagerly. Enjoying every single inch of eating the blonde out. The saltiness of her pussy was incredible. Diving back in and enticing a string of moans from Aubrey’s mouth. The blonde slightly wrapping her legs around the small woman’s head. Eyes lifting up to watch Chloe fucking her from behind. Before snapping back down to watch the brunette lap at her pussy like a dog drinking from a bowl. It was all just about enough to make Aubrey cum already. However, she tried to hold off as long as she could. Knowing it would be way too embarrassing to cum already.

“Shit! I’m gonna c-cum!” The blonde cried out. Unable to hold back any longer. Beca’s tongue was too incredible working against her pussy to stop her impending orgasm anymore. She finally let go and came hard on the brunette’s tongue. Her body shaking underneath the small woman as Beca flicked her tongue against Aubrey’s clit to help the older woman ride out her high. The younger of the three smirking against the oldest woman’s pussy at the fact she made the uptight senior cum.

And this was all it took for Beca to finally cum again all over the strap. Making Aubrey cum made herself finally give in and release her own orgasm. Cumming hard. Chloe rocking in very slow thrusts as her girlfriend rode out her hight. Her second orgasm in a little over two hours. Her body shaking and finally collapsing on the cold hard table beneath her body. Both herself and Aubrey panting hard after an intense orgasm took total control over their bodies.

“Wow! That was hot watching my girlfriend eat out my best friend. But, what do you say we take this into the bedroom and you both make me cum? I’m in need of an orgasm too.” Chloe huskily spoke from behind Beca. Sliding the wet strap from out of the brunette’s dripping folds. Earning a whimper form the smaller woman. A smirk tugging against her lips as she watched the small and tall women scramble around to get up and rush to the bedroom. The redhead shook her head before following the pair into the bedroom for an afternoon of fun with the two women. Her heartrate increasing at the thought of having both of them fuck her and make her cum. A thought that turned Chloe on immensely.


	15. happy birthday, posen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Sequel to Intruder Alert. On her birthday Beca and Chloe invite Aubrey over for another round of mind blowing sex. When Aubrey arrives, she’s shocked to find Stacie tied naked to the bed with a big red bow. Chloe then takes charge and leads the other three through numerous rounds of sex.

"Chloe! For serious? What the hell?” Aubrey huffed out. Hands held outstretched with her eyes covered by the soft hands belonging to the one and only Chloe Beale. “Where are you taking me?” The blonde questioned. A nervous feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. Slightly feeling nauseous. “You know I hate surprises!” The slightly older woman groaned. Trying to not get angry at her best friend, but the redhead should know by now that Aubrey hated surprises and wanted people to avoid surprising her at any given opportunity.

In response, Chloe let a small giggle escape from between her lips. Practically in Aubrey’s ear and it sent a shiver down the other senior’s spine. Causing the blonde to bite down on her lip. “Oh, trust me. You’re gonna love this surprise.” The redhead responded. Another giggle slipping out of her mouth as she continued guiding her best friend in the direction of the surprise. Unbeknown to the blonde that they were headed for the Baker Hall dorms. It was so hard for Chloe to keep the surprise a secret. But she knew she had to and that once they reached their destination, Aubrey would be happy with the surprise. A smirk tugging on the redhead’s lips once they turned the corner. Eyes locking with Beca at the front door and sending the small woman a nod. Excitement building up in the pit of her stomach. 

With that Beca disappeared back inside the building and rushed up to her dorm room she shared with Stacie. “They’re coming. Time to assume the position.” The small brunette smiled to her roommate. The leggy brunette gave a simple nod in response and dropped her silk black robe. Revealing her naked body to the other woman in the room and climbing onto the bed. Sitting herself down against the pillows and letting a content sigh escape from between her lips. “Fuck, you’re hot.” Beca mumbled. Sort of to herself, yet it was loud enough for the taller woman to hear.

Stacie shot her friend a wink in response to her comment. “I’ve dreamed about fucking all three of you ever since I arrived here.” The leggy brunette spoke. A smirk tugging against her lips, looking at the small woman with a predatory look on her face. “Only for the fact red kinda scares me, I’d have suggested having a little fun with you before the birthday girl gets here.” She added and shot another wink at Beca. Running her tongue across her lips in a seductive manner. “I really hoped that by attending college it would present me with lots of opportunities to experiment.” Stacie continued. Humming contently.

“Oh, totally. I just didn’t ever imagine I’d be experimenting with three very attractive women, all at the same time.” Beca confessed. A furious blush spreading across her cheeks. Biting down on her bottom lip, watching as Stacie sat crossed legged. Showing off her neatly shaven pussy as she fixated a bow across her snatch and another two on top of her nipples to cover herself up a little until the blonde arrived. The other three wanted Aubrey to ‘unwrap’ her gift.

The leggy brunette opened her mouth to respond again, until she clamped her mouth back closed when there was a loud knock on the door. Her head whipped round to where the noise came from before she looked back at Beca across the room. A smirk tugging on her face. “It’s time.” She spoke and shot another wink at the other woman. Hoping the small woman would hurry up and answer the door. Both knowing exactly who was on the other side.

Beca rushed over to the door. Pausing for a few small seconds. Hands on the doorknob. Not wanting to seem too eager to the other women on the other side of the piece of wood. Taking a deep breath, she finally pulled the door open and smiled at her girlfriend stood with her hands covering Aubrey’s eyes. Opening the door wider and silently inviting the women inside. Not wanting to talk and let the blonde know she was there.

Chloe ushered her best friend inside the room and still had her eyes covering the woman’s eyes. Waiting until the door was locked and the small woman got into her own position ready for the reveal. “You ready to see your surprise, babe.” The redhead spoke quietly into her best friend’s ear. Giving another giggle, knowing it drove Aubrey wild when she giggled into her ear.

“Hmm.” Aubrey hummed in response. Not trusting her voice right now as something in the air was ringing alarm bells in her head to suggest that the room was a little hot and heavy. Already her libido started screaming at her as she could smell the aroma of a candle burning somewhere in the room. The scent of fresh cotton filling her nostrils. “Yes. I’m ready.” She managed to mumble out to the redhead behind her. Noticing how the slightly younger senior pressed her body into her back.

The redhead sent a wink to both of the brunette’s before removing her hands from Aubrey’s eyes. Moving away from the blonde’s back and quickly slipping out of her jeans and pulling off her vest top. Joining her girlfriend on the opposite side of the bed to Beca, both stood in their underwear and waiting for the blonde to open her eyes. The oldest woman was nervous. Almost scared to open her eyes. Even though Chloe had her eyes covered as they walked, Aubrey automatically closed her own eyes as well. And she was trying to pluck up enough courage to open them and see what was waiting for her in the room. She could sense this wasn’t about to be a normal present that would greet her once she opened her deep green eyes.

And she was right. A sharp gasp escaped from her mouth as her eyes locked on a very naked Stacie sat on the bed. Only covered by a few bows in explicit areas. The blonde would be lying if she said the sight wasn’t a complete turn on. Unable to move her lust filled gaze from the tallest woman in the room, Aubrey felt her mouth go dry as she felt a tingle shoot up her spine and she felt her clit throb.

“Happy birthday, Posen!” Stacie winked to the other woman. Stood with her mouth hanging open at the foot of the bed. A smirk appearing against the leggy brunette’s lips. “Well, don’t just stand there. Come unwrap your gift.” She continued. Licking her lips at the blonde. Awaiting in anticipation for the blonde to move and come touch her, something she’d dreamed about ever since she laid eyes on the uptight senior.

“I-I uh-“ Aubrey stuttered. Stumbling over her words. Barely able to process what was going on right now. Well, she didn’t really know what was going on. All she could even think about right now was the beautiful naked woman in her eyeline. Not even noticing the other two women in the room.

“Remember what I told you?” Chloe whispered into the blonde’s ear. Making Aubrey jump at the fact the redhead appeared behind her again. Pushing herself up against the older woman’s ass. Rocking her hips a little against her best friend. “You really need to get laid for your birthday. And what better way to make it happen than to have a foursome.” The redhead smirked. Leaning forward to kiss behind Aubrey’s ear. Nibbling on the other woman’s earlobe. A small groan escaping from between the blonde’s lips.

“F-fuck!” Aubrey shivered. Briefly closing her eyes for a second. Taking a deep breath before making her way closer to the bed to take the red shiny bows off Stacie’s body. Her hands shaking as she moved them up to the youngest woman’s tits. Tugging the ribbon between her thumb and forefinger, revealing both nipples. One at a time. The blonde’s breath caught in the back of her throat as her eyes landed on the slightly erect nipples standing against the leggy brunette’s chest.

“You wanna touch them?” Stacie questioned. Biting down on her bottom lip. Looking closely at the reaction her tits were getting from the usual reserved blonde. “I love it when people play with my nipples. I love it when they rub the pads of their thumbs against them and make them all sensitive and hard. It really turns me on.” The leggy brunette explained in a seductive tone of voice. She loved dirty talk. Either having some talk dirty to her or herself talking dirty to others.

Aubrey did exactly what Stacie asked for. Rubbing the pads of both thumbs over both nipples. The youngest woman’s eyes snapping closed as she indulged herself in the feeling of the blonde’s touch. A deep and low groan creeping up from the back of her throat and seeping out from between her lip glossed lips. Biting down on her lip. Not wanting to be too vocal already and scare the other woman off. She could feel herself getting wet already just by simply having the woman of her dreams playing with her nipples. She hadn’t even been penetrated or anything yet. And their little foursome was just getting started.

Chloe watched the pair closely. Watching the blonde’s thumbs work up the leggy brunette. A smirk appearing across her lips at Aubrey coming out of her shell to touch the other woman. The redhead grabbed her girlfriend and kissed with the short woman for a few minutes. Shoving her tongue forcefully down Beca’s throat. Wrapping her arms around her neck in the process. Working herself up a little bit before she took charge and dominated the other women in the room. “Right ladies!” Chloe called. Clapping her hands together to grab both brunette women’s attentions. A smirk tugging across her lips. “Let’s fuck. Beca! On your knees at the foot of the bed. You’re gonna eat me out. Aubrey’s gonna sit on my face and I’ll eat her out and then she can eat Stacie out. And when we’re all there, we will cum together. Got it?” She firmly told the other three in the room what would be happening. Her own arousal growing as she thought of how hot it’s gonna be to all be fucking each other and cumming together.

“You got it boss!” Beca nodded and saluted her girlfriend. Smacking the redhead’s ass as she got into her position at the foot of the bed. Waiting for her girlfriend to position herself on the bed so she could devour the redhead’s pussy. Feeling a drop of moisture drip out of her pussy. Soaking her panties at the thought of the four of them fucking together. Maybe this would be the start of a beautiful set up and it wouldn’t be the only time the four of them did this together. As much as the whole thing had been entirely Chloe’s idea, the small woman must admit the whole thing was rather arousing.

The redhead got herself on the bed, leaving her panties on to let her girlfriend slide them down her legs. She got herself comfortable before looking at her blonde best friend. A smirk playing on her lips as she knew the oldest woman had a crush on Stacie. And what better way to get her to do something about it than engaging in a foursome and making the other fellow senior eat the leggy brunette’s pussy. “C’mon, Bree. Come sit on my face.” Chloe encouraged. She’d kinda missed eating her best friend out. She had a small craving to taste the blonde’s pussy again.

Aubrey hesitated for a second. As if comtemplating if she should sit on her best friend’s face. As if it isn’t something she’s ever done before when it was an activity she did regularly in her freshman and junior years. It felt like Chloe’s gaze was a magnet pulling her closer to the bed. Ready to climb up ontop of the redhead. “Take off all your clothes. I don’t have time to waste on undressing you.” Chloe told her best friend in a husky voice. Gazing at Aubrey with a predatory look across her face. Biting down on her lip as she waited for the blonde to strip.

Of course, being the good girl she is, Aubrey obeyed her best friend’s request. Unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. Tugging the fabric down her shaking legs. It had been so long since she’d had anyone eat her pussy. Let alone it be her best friend. Who, of course, hadn’t eaten her pussy in over a year since getting with the small brunette in the room. She wouldn’t admit it but, she missed the redhead being tongue deep inside her pussy. Making her legs tremble as she brought her to orgasm and made her cum everywhere. Even causing the blonde to squirt. Much to Aubrey’s embarrassment. No matter how many times Chloe reassured her that it was ok and that it was hot. She moved closer to the bed and shyly climbed up onto the bed, throwing her leg over the redhead’s face and sitting down. Covering her best friend’s face with her hairy pussy. Not knowing she would be having sex anytime soon; the blonde hadn’t shaved in months. But it was ok, Chloe loved her hairy pussy. She loved running her fingers through the hair that sat on one of her favourite snatches.

Licking her lips to stop them from going dry at the sight of her best friend’s pussy, Chloe leaned forward slightly to take a long and slow lick at Aubrey’s pussy. Feeling the woman tremble above her and enticing a moan to slip from between the oldest woman’s mouth. “F-fuck!” The blonde groaned. The noise crawling it’s way up the back of her throat. Not even stopping herself from being vocal. Eyes snapping closed as she felt herself become relaxed under the redhead’s soft tongue as Stacie slipped into place ready to be eaten out by the blonde. An excitement swimming around in the pit of her stomach at the thought of her dream coming true of the uptight senior eating her pussy.

After a few minutes enjoying the redhead’s tongue weaving in and out of her folds, Aubrey felt a sharp bite down on her clit. Earning a yelp to fall out of her mouth at the contact. Knowing this was a warning from the redhead to say, ‘that’s enough enjoyment, fuck your crush.’ Well, that’s what the blonde registered it to mean. Biting down on her lip and peering her eyes open. Coming face to face with the leggy brunette’s neatly shaven pussy. It was so beautiful. The perfect shade of pink and the slight glisten of arousal on the lips. Just exactly like the blonde imagined in her dreams. Not that she would ever let anyone know that she had wet dreams over Stacie. She couldn’t let people know that. Ever.

The only person’s pussy Aubrey had ever eaten was Chloe’s, so to now be up so close to another felt strange. However, it made the blonde shiver. Feeling like all her dreams were about to come true once she took that first lick of the tall woman’s snatch. Leaning down slightly, the oldest woman flattened her tongue and took a long, slow lick against the youngest woman’s pussy. Feeling the brunette’s legs shake slightly underneath her face. A smile tugging against her lips, smiling into Stacie’s pussy at the reaction she received from her crush at the first lick.

“Sh-shit!” Stacie groaned out. The feeling of the uptight senior’s tongue pressed against her pussy, lapping at the lips like a dog drinking from a bowl of water made the younger woman weak at the knees. It felt so good to have the woman of her dreams eating her pussy. Finally, all her dreams were coming true. She never thought this fantasy would ever come true. Never in a million words. She could barely even believe it was happening. But it was and here she was with her legs open, inviting Aubrey to taste her pussy as the blonde’s own pussy got ravished by a hungry redhead. Stacie wondered if one day she’d be able to taste the older woman. Fucking the senior with her mouth and/or her fingers was the leggy brunette’s dream.

By now the three women were all buried deep in each other’s pussies. Stacie being the only one who wasn’t eating anyone out. They could have all formed a circle and the tall woman would of ate Beca out. However, when Chloe suggested this crazy idea to her girlfriend, the small woman insisted that nobody else was allowed to fuck her pussy, only the redhead. She didn’t mind who her girlfriend fucked, she just didn’t want anyone other than Chloe go anywhere near her snatch. It was saved for Chloe. The junior’s pussy was reserved for and belonged to one, Chloe Beale.

All sorts of heavy, light, loud and quiet moans filled the room. A string of them falling from all four women’s lips. Some muffled with being tongue deep inside each other. However, it didn’t stop the room from getting hot and feel heavy. “Shit!! I’m gonna c-cum!” Aubrey was the one to call out eventually. Always being the one with the willpower of a sloth when it came to Chloe’s tongue being buried deep inside her pussy. The woman was a machine. She was very talented with her mouth. In many ways. Some ways innocent and some not so innocent. “P-please!!” The blonde panted out against the inside of Stacie’s thigh. Pausing from eating the leggy brunette out to vocalise her need to cum. “Please, I need to cum.” She begged, to the redhead more than anyone else since it was her best friend eating out her pussy beneath her legs.

As much as the other senior didn’t want to let go already, she knew Aubrey would only get restless if she carried on any longer building up the impending orgasm. So with that, Chloe reluctantly gave in and signaled to her girlfriend to make her cum. Slipping two fingers deep inside the blonde as she used her tongue to flick the woman’s clit. Causing the other senior to bite down against Stacie’s clit at the feel of Chloe’s fingers buried knuckle deep inside her pussy. Her hot breath against the youngest woman’s core sending shivers down Stacie’s spine. Causing the taller woman’s legs to shake as she neared her orgasm. It usually took Stacie so much more to cum than just someone eating her pussy. However, since it was her fantasy to have Aubrey eat her out, she found her orgasm quickly approaching. Maybe it was the power the blonde held.

Several small and fast licks later from the women in the room eating pussy, the three women who were being ravished all let out their orgasms together. Legs shaking. Panting heavily. Breaths hitching. Groaning out each other’s names. All cumming at the same time, hard against each other’s faces. Riding out their orgasms together as their clits were played with harshly. Making them all shiver. “Fuck! Shit! Wow!” Were the only words muttered from everyone’s mouths for the next ten minutes as the three women who orgasm’d caught their breath back and came down from their highs.

“That was really hot. But now I think I want to go take a shower with my girlfriend and have her fuck me really hard. Since I was the only one who didn’t get to orgasm right now.” Beca spoke up as she got up off the floor. Rubbing the palms of her hands against her knobbly knees that had now reddened from being knelt down giving the redhead an orgasm. The skin looking like she’d got carpet burn. “Watching all three of you cum though was a real turn on though and I know it’s not gonna take me long to cum. But I don’t want you guys watching, no offence. Only Chloe gets to see my cum face.” The small woman blushed. Suddenly becoming shy as she desperately wanted an orgasm.

Chloe smiled to her girlfriend. A cheeky grin spread across her lips. “You know I love a good shower fuck. C’mon baby, let’s go give you an orgasm.” The senior spoke and threw herself up off the bed. Grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and tugging her towards the door. Both pulling on their silk robes and heading off to the communal showers for a fuck. Leaving Aubrey and Stacie alone with each other. Both feeling really shy now after what they’d just indulged in with each other.

Aubrey took a deep breath before leaning over and locking lips with Stacie. Pushing her body down flush against the brunette’s own. The pair kissing hungrily, rubbing their tongues together. A sharp gasp escaping from between the blonde’s lips againt in surprise as the younger woman flipped them over. Putting herself ontop with a smirk on her lips. Determind to give Aubrey another orgasm. Desperately wanting to taste the blonde’s sweet pussy. It was the uptight senior’s birthday after all. She deserved all the orgasms possible. As many as she wanted. And Stacie was determined to give the woman whatever she wanted.

“Happy birthday, Posen.” The brunette smirked again. Kissing her lover one last time before opening the blonde’s legs wider and burying her face into the older woman’s snatch. Licking repeatedly at Aubrey’s dripping wet lips. Her tongue easily sliding around before dipping into the senior’s hole and eating her pussy. Sucking against her clit, lips and poking the tip of her tongue against Aubrey’s sweet spot.

“Sh-shit!” Aubrey breathed. “Happy birthday to meee!” The blonde exclaimed as she gripped onto the back of Stacie’s head. Holding the younger woman in place between her legs. Shaking under the taller woman’s tongue. Feeling her next orgasm already on it’s way. Bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. It was safe to say, this was the best birthday Aubrey ever had in her whole 22 years of life. Nothing could ever top this.


	16. what the fuck, beca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: At a party, Stacie, not knowing Beca and Chloe are dating, makes a determined pass at Beca, even being so bold to kiss the tiny DJ. Chloe happens to arrive at this moment. She drags both Beca and Stacie back to her room, and punishes both, before having them both pleasure her.

“What the actual fuck, Beca!” A loud voice called out and both brunette’s sprung apart and their hands snapped around. Both sets of eyes locking on the redhead behind them. Arms crossed over her chest and an unimpressed look etched onto her face. “Home! Now! Both of you!” Chloe roared, forcefully grabbing both the freshmen’s hands and tugging them towards the door to leave the party. She was furious. An angry Chloe Beale wasn’t anything you ever wanted to cross.

A guilty look was spread across Beca’s face. “Fuck.” She mumbled to herself as the redhead dragged her and Stacie back to the Bellas house. The small woman could only curse herself more inside her head. Knowing full well she’d get a punishment off her girlfriend for what she got caught up in. How could she have been so stupid and not pushed the leggy brunette away? Beca didn’t even really know how it happened. All she could remember is talking with Stacie about exams at the party they were just at that the Trebles had thrown and next minute she heard Chloe’s voice and they sprung apart. The other brunette’s lips didn’t even feel as soft as the redhead’s own plump ones. She hoped her girlfriend wasn’t upset. She prayed.

Once inside the house, Chloe pushed both women inside. Demanding that they followed her into the bedroom for punishment. Beca tried not to be too eager in following her girlfriend, but she was really into the angry Chloe attitude. Biting down on her lip. Taken by surprise once the three were in the bedroom and the senior pushed her harsh against the wall after slamming the door closed behind them. Pressing her body flush against the small woman’s own. Creating some heat between the pair. Biting down on her girlfriend’s lip to make the younger woman open her mouth enough for Chloe to force her tongue inside and rub against the small woman’s own.

“I want you!” Beca mumbled against the redhead’s lips. Desperate. Needy. “I want you so bad.” She continued. Breath uneven with every word she spoke. “Fingering my little pussy. Hard.” She husked. Her breath catching in the back of her throat of the boldness of her own words. You could say she was very horny right now and knowing her girlfriend was so angry, turned her the fuck on.

“Oh, really? You think you deserve to be fucked even when I found you with you tongue down Stacie’s throat, huh?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. Pulling her lips away from her girlfriend. Hearing a whimper escape from the small woman’s lips. A smirk tugging against her lips at the needy small woman stood flush against her body. “I bet your little pussy is throbbing with arousal at the thought of me fucking you.” The redhead leaned down and whispered into Beca’s ear. Biting down on the woman’s earlobe. “Are you wet, baby? Is this dirty talk making you wet? Hmm.” The senior continued. Humming in approval as she imagined how wet her girlfriend’s thick pussy would be right now. Simply from her words. “I bet it smells and tastes so good, baby. I can’t wait to lick all your pussy juice up that falls from your hole and squirts all over my face.” Chloe smirked. Feeling Beca shiver from her words.

“Ugh, just shut up and fuck me, Chlo.” Beca groaned in frustration. The weight of her girlfriend’s body against her own arousing her intensely. She loved having such close contact with the redhead. Their bodies fitting so nicely together. Skin to skin contact. Something the small woman craved. All the time. Not that she’d ever admit such a thing to anyone. Not even to her girlfriend.

“Patience, baby. Good things come to those who wait.” She simply smirked to the small brunette. Flashing a wink over at Stacie who was stood awkwardly in the corner, simply watching the redhead practically fuck the small brunette with her words. Biting down on her lip as she waited to see what Chloe wanted with her in the room. The senior pulled away from her girlfriend and proceeded to grab their trusty strap out the drawer that was filled with sex toys. The leggy brunette’s eyes widening when she looked into the open draw. Eyes then moving up and watching as Chloe pulled her girlfriend off the wall and push her down against the bed with a force.

Beca sunk into the soft mattress under her back. Fully submitting herself willingly to her girlfriend. Allowing her girlfriend to have her wicked way with her body. Her panties soaking wet just from Chloe’s aggressiveness and her dirty words. Dirty talk was one of the small woman’s weaknesses. Especially or rather only, when it was her girlfriend doing the talking. The redhead had some sort of power in her voice. “Please. Chlo. Fuck me, please. I’m begging you!” The freshman begged her girlfriend. A nervousness in the pit of her stomach as she watched to see what the redhead was about to do. Being pushed back further into her bed when her girlfriend climbed up on the bed and threw her leg over Beca. A smirk tugging on her lips as she looked down at the brunette beneath her, rocking her hips into the small woman’s abdomen.

“Your wish is my command, princess.” Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear. An innocent look spread across her lips as she hovered over the small woman’s body. Leaning down and dropping kisses all over the exposed skin of her girlfriend’s neck. Nibbling down against the skin and leaving several marks behind. “I’m gonna pound your little pussy so hard you won’t be able to walk in the morning.” The redhead whispered between kisses. “You’ll be so sore you won’t even be able to make it to practise in the morning and you’ll make Aubrey all mad.” The senior husked in her most seductive voice. Kissing behind Beca’s ear as the freshman’s breath hitched in the back of her throat at her girlfriend’s words.

“Sh-shit.” The small woman choked out. A thrill rushing to her core at the dirty talk from the older woman. Something she didn’t realise she enjoyed having whispered into her ear. Her panties were becoming soaked already and the redhead hadn’t even penetrated her yet. “Please.” Beca mumbled. Almost begging for Chloe to bury the fake cock, that was firmly grasped in the palm of Chloe’s hand, deep inside her pussy. “Fuck me!” She breathed out. Desperate for a much-needed orgasm. Rubbing her legs together to create some friction between them. Not that it was even attached to the harness or the redhead’s hips. No. Chloe was using it to rub against Beca’s pussy. Teasing her girlfriend for what she walked in on at the party.

Chloe sat up and back on the bed. Hooking her fingers under her girlfriend’s leggings and little panties. Peeling them down her legs. Pulling them from her ankles. Beca’s legs instantly parted. The senior’s own clit pulsating as she gazed at the brunette’s glistening wetness covering her pussy. “You dirty little bird. You’re so wet right now.” The redhead smirked down at the young woman lay on her bed. “Does it make you wet thinking about me burying this thing deep inside your little pussy? Hmm?” A smirk tugged on her lips again. Trailing her fingers across her girlfriend’s snatch. “You’ve been such a naughty girl.” The senior sighed. Rubbing the tip of their strap against Beca’s pussy, this time without her panties being in the way. Which earnt whimpers of approval to escape from between the small woman’s lips underneath her body.

“Serious, Chlo. Just fuck me. Please. I’m begging you!” Beca squirmed around on the bed and underneath her girlfriend. The redhead was getting her all worked up. Teasing her in every way possible. Knowing that her small girlfriend was such a bottom and would always submit herself to the redhead. The power the senior held over her girlfriend was something that Chloe was very proud of being able to achieve.

“Oh, you’re so demanding, Bec.” Chloe rolled her eyes and moved off the bed. Smirking at her girlfriend as she watched the small woman prop herself up on her elbows. Beca frowned at the senior in confusion. “I’m afraid you don’t get a fucking tonight, baby. You don’t deserve one after what I walked in on.” The redhead continued. Shooting an unimpressed look at Beca and raising an eyebrow. “Hmm. No. I want you and Stacie to both fuck me. At the same time.” The senior announced. Clarifying what she wanted from the two brunette freshmen.

Both of the brunette’s looked at each other from across the room. Confusion clear on both their faces. “Wh-what?” Beca mumbled out. Barely believing what her girlfriend was asking. Surely the small woman hasn’t hear correctly what Chloe wants. Yeah, that must be it, right? The smaller woman looked back over at her fellow freshman with a quizzical look etched onto her face. Stacie just gave a shrug in response. She knew what the redhead was requesting and to be honest, she was totally into the whole idea.

“You heard me.” Chloe simply responded. Grabbing another harness and dildo out of their draw of sex toys. Shrugging her shoulders as if her request wasn’t a big deal. “I want you to fuck my pussy and Stacie to fuck my ass. At the same time.” The redhead had to clarify for the small woman in the room. Beca’s eyes widening at the explanation. She had no idea her girlfriend was into this kinda thing. Yeah, they’d tried anal before since it was one of Chloe’s fantasies. And as much as the small woman hated fucking the redhead’s tight ass hole, her girlfriend seemed to really love it. Once. They’d tried it once and hadn’t done it since. Till now it seemed. “I know you hated fucking my ass. So, you can fuck my love hole instead.” Chloe smirked, shooting a wink over at the small freshman.

“For-for, serious?” Beca asked bewildered. Not quite believing that her girlfriend wanted this. Scared the redhead was gonna be hurt from double penetration. Not that the senior was concerned about it all. The small woman shot Stacie a look. The fellow freshman shrugging her shoulders. Clearly not bothered or even fazed by Chloe’s demand.

“Ugh! Fuck. Wow.” Chloe breathed out. Feeling the first fake cock enter deep inside her her throbbing pussy. A string of moans falling from between the older woman’s lips. “Shit! So good.” She breathed out again. Taking a moment to adjust to the full feeling inside her pussy. Her favourite thing she loved to have buried deep inside her hole. Taking a deep breath in and out and relaxing her body ready for the intrusion to come in her back door. “Now, Stacie come and push yours up my bum.” Chloe begged the younger woman. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pushing her ass up in the air to give the leggy brunette full view of her opening. Waiting for the other freshman to push the dildo inside her tight ass hole. Biting down on her lip in anticipation.

Both of the brunette’s slowly started to thrust their hips into the redhead. Both out of sync so they didn’t hurt the senior. One going in as the other pulled back and then vice versa. Fucking the older woman in a steady pace. A smirk tugging against their lips at the string of moans they heard escape from between Chloe’s lips. “You like that? You like having two cocks buried deep inside your holes? Hmm?” Beca smirked, leaning down to place a trail of kisses on the skin of her girlfriend’s neck. Picking up pace a tiny little bit, knowing Chloe liked it rough. Earning a deep and low groan to slip from between her girlfriend’s lips from deep in the back of the redhead’s throat.

“Oh f-fuck!” Chloe cursed. Legs wrapping around Beca’s waist. Pulling the small woman closer to her body. Legs shaking already. Giving the brunette move room to pump into her ass. Orgasm building up in the pit of the redhead’s stomach already. She bit down on her lip. Trying to hold back her impending release. Not wanting to cum already and have the small woman mock her for not lasting very long. A cold hand slid down to her clit. The pad of a thumb rubbing against the hardened nub. “Sh-shit” The senior cursed yet again. Breathing hard. Panting almost. Her legs shaking. Biting down harder on her bottom lip until she couldn’t control her impending orgasm anymore.

Beca smirked as the woman beneath her orgasmed. Cumming hard with a whimper and a cry out of her girlfriend’s name. The small woman slowed down her thrusts. Still continuing to pump in and out of the redhead and rubbing circles around Chloe’s clit. Helping the senior ride out her high. “That good huh? You came already.” The small freshman smirked. She pulled herself out of her girlfriend making the redhead whimper at the loss of the hard plastic buried deep inside her pussy. But the senior wasn’t finished. She wanted another orgasm.

“Fuck!” Chloe panted out. Feeling a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as she squirted with Stacie’s hips still thrusting into her ass hole. Causing the redhead to whimper around on the bed and collapse onto the bed. Feeling well and truly spent as the leggy brunette slipped the covered dildo out of Chloe’s ass slowly so to not hurt the other woman. Fluid pouring out of Chloe’s core as she came and squirted again for a second time. “Shit.” She cursed. Her face flushing a deep shade of red over what she did. Covering her eyes with her hands. Embarrassed that she orgasmed twice after having deep penetration from both brunette women. “Wow.” Chloe breathed out harshly. Her body still shaking from her orgasms. Feeling satisfied with how the night planned out.

The redhead turned over a little and leaned down, capturing Stacie’s lips with her own. Kissing the leggy brunette with some force. Quickly pushing her tongue inside the other freshman’s mouth once the other brunette gasped at the fierce kiss she was receiving from the redhead. Shocked. Yet it made sense. Chloe was a total cuddler and kisser after sex. The pair rubbing their tongues together a little before pulling away once they heard a groan from Beca. A smirk tugging on Chloe’s lips. Looking at Stacie and shooting the freshman a wink. Pecking her lips once more before turning back to her girlfriend. “What? You kissed her, it was only fair I did too, plus you know I’m a kisser and cuddler after sex. Now shut up so we can spoon and fall asleep.” The senior rolled her eyes and pushed Beca to roll over. Snuggling into her girlfriend’s back as they spooned. Gesturing for Stacie to spoon into her, smiling back at the leggy brunette.

Stacie obeyed the redhead’s request and Chloe tugged the duvet cover over their bodies. Kissing both brunette’s before snuggling down for a much needed sleep after the mind blowing sex she just had with her girlfriend and their friend. Happy and content with how the night turned out. A smile on her face as she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	17. four fingers and a thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Hey, I love your smutty one shots so thought I’d give you a prompt. Chloe and Beca are exploring their limits in the bedroom and as a result Chloe fists Beca. Loads of dirty talk with multiple squirting orgasms

“Chlo!” The brunette huffed out in a strangled moan. Whimpering around on the bed as her girlfriend was buried face down in her pussy. Her favourite place to be and Beca’s favourite place to have the redhead’s talented mouth. Flicking her tongue around between the small woman’s wet folds. “P-please, baby!” Beca begged for the redhead to hurry up and fuck her senseless. Sometimes the older woman was incredibly frustrating with all her teasing, Beca did love it when she got teased, but then after almost an hour of all the build-up and no release, she was getting restless. Squirming around, desperate to cum. “Hurry up and fuck me, please.” The small woman begged. Arching her back off the bed, curse words slipping from between her lips.

“What do you want, baby?” Chloe purred in a seductive voice to her girlfriend. Lifting her head up a little to lock eyes with the brunette above her. A smirk appearing across her lips at how much she was making the small woman squirm with every lick against Beca’s dripping wet pussy. “Use your voice, baby. Tell me what you want.” The redhead continued. Dropping her head back down and leaning back in to give her favourite tasting pussy a few more quick and harsh licks. 

Beca’s breath hitched in the back of her throat again. Struggling to find any words to string a sentence together. Her pussy was throbbing. Pulsating under the warm tongue of the love of her life. “F-fuck me. Chlo. Please. Please, fuck me!” The brunette whimpered. Managing to get her words out and tell the senior what she desperately wanted. She wanted to cum. So badly. “Please make me cum, baby!” The small woman breathed out. Locking her gaze with Chloe, a shiver shooting down her spine at the lust filled eyes shining back at her from between her legs.

The older woman was only happy to oblige and fuck her girlfriend in the way she desperately wanted. Slipping her middle finger inside the small woman first. Using her favourite finger to start fucking the brunette with, before smirking at the whimpers slipping from between Beca’s lips. She loved hearing the younger woman be so vocal during sex. It fuelled the fire settled in the pit of her stomach that her actions were appreciated. However, of course, one finger just wasn’t enough for the small brunette recently.

“M-more!” Beca breathed out. Begging her girlfriend to add another finger inside her hole. Adding to the penetration that was causing her to feel weak at the knees. It was probably a good thing that she was lay on the bed with her legs spread. Had they been against a wall, the small brunette knew she wouldn’t have lasted very long before she’d collapse in arousal. Her back arching off the bed to entice her girlfriend deeper inside her core. Desperate for more from the redhead.

Recently the pair were starting to experiment with some more things in the bedroom. Testing each other and pushing boundaries to see how far they could go with sexual activities. Testing out deep penetration, anal, bondage, roleplay. Everything. And one finger fucking her pussy wasn’t enough for Beca anymore. The last time they tried this they got to three fingers. Desperate to get the fourth in next time. Maybe even all five.

After leaving her girlfriend to whimper desperately on the bed for a while, Chloe eventually slipped her forefinger inside the brunette’s hole. Quickly followed not long after by her ring finger. Smirking as Beca shivered against the feel between her legs. Squirming around on the bed. Again, desperate for more.

“M-more, Chlo.” The small brunette begged to the bubbly redhead. “I-I want!” She mumbled out between breaths. Trying to fully relax herself ready for what she was about to tell her girlfriend that she wanted them to do together. Biting down hard on her bottom lip. Nervous to get the redhead’s reaction. They were both really open with experimenting with sex and suggesting new things they wanted to try, yet the small woman was really nervous with this one. She didn’t really know why. She openly admitted she wanted to try anal the other week and there was nothing more embarrassing than admitting to that. Even though it was a perfectly normal activity for couples to do together.

“What, baby? What do you want? Tell me, my love.” Chloe encouraged her girlfriend to be open and admit what she wanted. A bright smile spread across her lips. Knowing it comforted Beca to see the redhead’s confident smile. Making it easier to confess her wildest fantasies to the senior.

“I, uh, I want you to f-fist me.” The small brunette mumbled shyly. A furious blush creeping up on her cheeks at her admission. Unable to look Chloe in the eyes. Gaze fixated on the ceiling above. Waiting to hear a response from her girlfriend. Fearing the redhead wouldn’t be into the idea of fisting her pussy.

A smirk tugged across Chloe’s lips. A mischievous and naughty smirk as she brought her body up to hover over her girlfriend’s body. Leaning down to kiss her favourite pair of lips. “Hey, baby. It’s ok. You don’t need to be embarrassed. If you want me to do that, then I will. I’m just worried about hurting you. I’ll be super gentle, I promise.” The redhead softly responded. A smile on her lips now to reassure Beca that her suggestion was completely ok. Even if the older woman did have rather big hands and the small woman’s pussy was exactly that. Small and tight.

“We’ll go slow and stuff. I just really wanna feel what it’s like to have your whole hand up there. It kinda turns me on just thinking about it. I’ve watched a few videos of fisting.” Beca rushed out in the heat of the moment. Hands covering her face in embarrassment at her admissions. Cursing herself for being so explicit. Her pussy throbbed for some more action.

Of course, Chloe felt her girlfriend twitch since two of her fingers were still buried deep inside the brunette. A warm smile still on her face as she slowly rubbed her fingertips of her other hand around Beca’s hole. Warming the woman up and helping her to relax, ready to enter her baby finger inside her girlfriend’s pussy. Working her up to push he thumb in, slowly pushing her hole hand inside the small brunette’s cunt.

“Oh, f-fuck!” Beca exhaled after biting down on her bottom lip as her girlfriend forced her entire fist inside her pussy. Her core dripping in arousal and her back arching. It was thanks to the arched back that Chloe’s entire fist slipped fully inside her girlfriend. The small woman’s pussy felt like it was on fire as she was stretched as far, she could possibly be and handle. The rush she felt in the pit of her stomach helped to bring some arousal out of an otherwise quite painful task. “Wow. That feels kinda, good. Can you maybe like fuck me a little so I can cum?” The brunette begged her girlfriend. Relaxing her body fully in hope of her Chloe’s fist not getting stuck inside her pussy.

Chloe smiled simply before dropping her head down and licking around her girlfriend’s hole. Creating enough wetness there ready to pull out. Moving her other hand up to flick the brunette’s clit. Earning a deep groan of approval from the small woman’s mouth as Beca’s orgasm built in the pit of her stomach. The redhead could sense that the small woman was ready to cum. And she wanted to give Beca the best orgasm of her entire life. She flicked her girlfriend’s clit a few more times with her finger, poking her tongue inside the small woman’s hole briefly before slipping her hand out and lapping at the brunette’s swollen pussy lips. Enticing Beca to cum. Hard. The cum hitting Chloe in the face as her girlfriend squirted. Beca’s legs shaking against the bed as she rode out her high. Feeling the soft fingertips belonging to the redhead softly stroke her throbbing pussy.

“Shit.” She cursed. Her face flushing a deep shade of red over what she did. Covering her eyes with her hands. Embarrassed that she squirted. The brunette was always embarrassed at squirting during sex. No matter how many times her girlfriend reassured her that it was completely ok and normal.

The redhead hovered over Beca’s body, rubbing her nose against the brunette’s cheek. Showering the small woman with multiple kisses all over her sweaty and flushed face. “Hey, you. Stop that. Stop getting embarrassed, ok? It’s just the two of us here. There’s nothing in the world you ever need to feel embarrassed about around me. Understand? I’m an open book, baby.” Chloe told the sheepish looking Beca. Pressing a kiss to the small woman’s lips. “I love you, Rebeca Grace Mitchell.” The older woman smirked. Using her girlfriend’s full name. Much to the small woman’s annoyance.

“Ugh, you know I hate people using my full name.” Beca groaned in irritation. However, of course, she could never stay mad at her beautiful girlfriend for too long. “I love you, too.” She continued. A wide smile spread across her lips. Unable to not smile around Chloe Beale. It was truly impossible not to smile around that woman. The brunette leaned back in and captured the older woman’s lips. Kissing the love of her life for the rest of the night. Both feeling completely happy and content in each other’s arms as they made out. Tongues rubbing against each other’s, conveying their love in their favourite way that wasn’t sex.


	18. she can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Hey! Can you do one where Beca is with someone else and Chloe is jealous and wants to show Beca who can fuck her better? Thx ❤

“Uh, Chlo?” Beca called out as she walked into the Bellas rehearsal space one evening. Frowning at the place being in darkness, since the redhead texted the brunette to meet her in the space for a study session. Insisting she wanted to go over the latest chorography again, one on one. Of course, the small woman agreed not thinking anything about it. Yet, this is Chloe Beale we are talking about. Most of the time the senior always had an ulterior motive. “Chlo, are you here?” The other woman questioned again. Frowning as she flicked on the light. Eyes widening at what she saw once the lights came up.

A very naked Chloe stood with a simple sheet of red silk draped across her body. Her beautiful auburn hair tied up in a very messy bun. A slight hint of a smirk spread across her face. Beca’s mouth dropped open. Visibly checking out the redhead across the room. “Hey, you! My eyes are up here.” The redhead winked to her friend. Giggling softly when she saw the brunette gulp. The older woman’s eyes hooding over slightly at the thought of what was about to happen between the two of them. She shouldn’t be encouraging Beca to be unfaithful, but she had to show the small woman that she could fuck her better than her girlfriend could. “Close the door, lock it! And come over here.” Chloe ordered, trying to take a little control over this situation.

Nervously, the brunette simply did as she was told by the redhead. Nervous to think of what might happen if she disobeyed. Beca wasn’t exactly sure what was about to happen, but as much as it shouldn’t turn her on thinking about being fucked by Chloe, she must admit that a pool of arousal was forming between her legs in her tight jeans. Not that she’d ever want anyone to know about this. Although, the senior was about to find out in a matter of minutes what waited for her inside the small woman’s quickly dampening panties.

“Good girl.” The redhead whispered into Beca’s ear. Taking the brunette by surprise, making a shiver shoot down her spine by appearing behind her friend. Pressing her body up against the small woman. The silk sheet no longer being a barrier across her naked form anymore. “Now, come slip out of these, constricting clothes and get more comfortable. I have a surprise for you.” Chloe whispered into her friend’s ear in a seductive tone. Kissing behind Beca’s ear. Nibbling a little on her lobe, before pulling herself away from the small body. Closing the blinds all around the room to give the girls some much-needed privacy.

Beca exhaled a deep breath she didn’t even realise she was holding. She didn’t even have the courage to put a stop to whatever it was that was about to happen. The brunette discovered pretty early on that she physically wasn’t able to say ‘no’ to a certain redhead. She looked around the room as she stood there shyly and timidly. Her heartrate increasing in anticipation about what was about to happen. Eyes scanning around the set up in the middle of the floor. Pillows and blankets spread across the floor. Candles lit in a row down one side of the blankets. Some soft music playing in the background and a chair a few feet away from the set up on the floor. Gasping as she felt the familiar body pressed against her back again. Closing her eyes for a brief second and taking a breath. Preparing herself for what was to come next.

A wide smirk spreading across Chloe’s lips again, she thrusted her hips up into the small woman. If there was one thing the redhead loved, it was being dominant. She loved taking control in the bedroom with sexual activities. “What’s wrong? Lost your tongue?” She purred into the brunette’s ear. Licking behind her friend’s ear. “Why don’t you slip off those jeans and take a seat. I’ll let you keep that shirt on.” Chloe mumbled sliding her hands around the small woman’s waist. Grasping the button on Beca’s jeans. Popping the piece of small metal open and tugging down the zipper. Encouraging her friend to take off her pants.

Hands shaking, Beca looped her fingers into her belt loops and slowly dragged the material down her shaking legs. Revealing the pale skin of her limbs to a hawk-eyed Chloe. The nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach building up with every second that passed by. Feeling the redhead’s hungry gaze watching her every move. “Uh, Chlo?” She managed to stutter out. Breath hitching in the back of her throat. Trying to find her words to speak up and say something. “Wh-what are we doing?” The small woman whispered. Her voice unable to grow any higher in tone.

“Oh, you’re in for a right treat, sweetie. Go sit down and I’ll change the song over.” The senior giggled. The intoxicating sound haunting the brunette. In a good way, of course. Feeling the redhead slap her ass to encourage her over to the seat. Proceeding to walk over on shaky legs to the chair. Sitting herself down and trying to sit with her legs closed. However, it was uncomfortable. She needed to sit with her legs open. But she didn’t trust herself. If she opened her legs, Chloe would see the wetness in her panties. Gulping she watched the senior across the room. Eyes widening as the older woman bent over a little, giving the brunette an incredible view of her pussy and ass as she turned the track to the one she wanted. Smirking as the beat started up to the song. Holding her hands up above her head and shaking her hips and ass.

“Oh, god!” Beca mumbled quietly. Unable to tear her eyes away from her naked friend across the room. Gulping again and biting down on her lip. Trying to not look at the sexy movements of the senior. She shouldn’t be indulging in this. She had a girlfriend. Someone she’d been seeing for several months now. Someone she was happy with. Why couldn’t she just say ‘no’ to whatever this was? It was difficult. Despite being a two-letter word and something easy that just rolls off the tongue. The small woman exhaled a little, lifting her gaze back up to the other woman. Mouth going dry at the sight of her friend’s naked body as Chloe moved closer to the brunette. Dancing sexily at eye level to the small woman.

**_Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_ ** **_  
Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta  
Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta  
I-I feel like I'm losing my mind- mind  
She crept into your life-life  
And cut me up like a knife-knife_ **

Beca heard from the speakers across the room. Eyes fixated on Chloe’s mesmerising body. Her mind filling with all sorts of thoughts about the senior. And none of the innocent kind. The last time she thought about the redhead in a non-platonic way was when the feisty firecracker ambushed her in the shower during her freshman year. The room felt all hot and heavy as the senior felt herself up, biting on her lip in a sexy way, flashing the brunette a wink before straddling her friend’s lap again. Pushing her boobs up into Beca’s face. Making the younger woman blush a furious shade of red. Licking her lips as she looked at Chloe’s full, firm chest. A drip of moisture dripping into her panties. Creating a pool of arousal between her legs.

**_Few things I wanna say-say  
Still got my dignity-ty  
No one will love you like me-me_ **

The song continued in the background. Nothing about it made Beca pay attention. It wasn’t her kinda song. She’d never heard it before, and she didn’t wish to hear it ever again. It was distasteful. That and she was distracted by the hot babe sat on her lap. However, her ears pricked up at the next part. A blush creeping up across her cheeks. The feeling of Chloe’s hot breath in her ear as the redhead sung in her ear. Her voice in a seductive tone. “ _Well she's prettier than I'll ever be, got yourself a beauty queen (yeah), but there’s something I gotta say, she can **fuck** you good, but I can **fuck** you betta, betta-etta-etta-etta-etta, betta-etta-etta-etta-etta!” _The senior whispered. Grabbing the brunette’s earlobe between her teeth and biting down on the skin. Smirking at the feel of the small woman shivering. Opening her legs and grinding against the small woman’s stomach, innocently. Acting innocently at least. Chloe Beale was never innocent.

“Y-you want to f-fuck me?” Beca stuttered. Trying to keep her gaze up and on Chloe’s eyes. Trying to resist looking at the woman’s tits that were in her line of sight. Or looking lower at the redhead’s delicious looking pussy. “I, uh, I have a g-girlfriend.” The brunette struggled to get out her words. Feeling hot under the collar. An involuntary moan escaping from between her lips as she felt unfamiliar, yet soft lips leaving kisses all over her neck.

**_She can love you good  
But I can fuck you...  
My way remember screaming my name-ame  
Cuz I could sex your brain-ain  
But she don't do it that way-way_ **

Beca gulped again. Her mouth completely dry as she couple physically feel the wetness of the senior on her stomach. Was she really going to do this? Was she really gonna allow the redhead to fuck her? Yes. Yes, she most certainly was going to do exactly that. She’d always had eyes for the older woman. Ever since they crossed paths at the activity fair. Biting down on her lip, she glanced down at Chloe’s pussy. Seeing it glisten in wetness. Shivering at the mere sight. “Oh, shit. Please.” She breathed out shakily. Shocked with the words that fell from between her lips. Actually admitting her weakness and desperation. Practically begging for her friend to fuck her, she knew all about the redhead’s sex record. She knew the senior was good in bed. Well, good? That was an understatement.

**_Well she's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen (yeah)  
There something I gotta say  
She can fuck you good_ **

**_But I can fuck you betta  
Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta  
Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_ **

**_I can fuck you betta  
Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_ **

**_She can love you good  
But I can fuck you better_ **

“You don’t need to ask me twice, baby.” Chloe purred into Beca’s ear. Sliding her hands down the small woman’s body and into her soaking panties. Feeling the wetness under her fingertips. A smirk tugging across her lips at the welcomed greeting. “Oh, would you look at that. Someone’s a little wet.” The redhead teased. Kissing the brunette’s neck again as she ran her fingers around Beca’s folds. Making the woman shiver underneath her body. “Did I make you wet, Becs? Is this all for me?” The senior giggled seductively. Finding her friend’s pussy hole and slipping her middle finger inside the small woman. Hearing the younger woman gasp. Head falling back. Eyes closing. Hips bucking. Chloe was happy with the reaction she received from her friend. Finally the brunette gave in and allowed the redhead fuck her real good. Better than her girlfriend, anyway. As much as the small woman would hate to admit to this.

“F-fuck! Chloe!” Beca cried out. Legs closing to trap the redhead’s hand between her legs. Desperate for more from her friend. Hardly believing that she was being fucked by her best friend. That she was allowing the redhead to do this when she had a girlfriend. _Oh shit, what about Kate! Sh-shit!_ The brunette thought to herself. Her thought soon disappearing when she felt the senior’s finger hit her g-spot. Legs shaking as her orgasm built up in the pit of her stomach. The small woman had never had her orgasm build up this quickly before. Maybe it was because, she’d never had someone fuck her this good before. Soon forgetting about her girlfriend and focusing on the feeling of Chloe’s slender fingers flicking her clit and playing with the small hardening nub between her fingers.

Chloe smiled as she watched the look of pure pleasure spread across the brunette’s face. Loving the fact she was the reason she was getting the small woman off. She’d always dreamed about what Beca’s face would look like when she orgasmed. And if anyone knew anything about the redhead, they’d know she was determined. When she set her mind to something that she wanted, she stopped at nothing to get exactly that. “You gonna cum for me, baby? I know you want to!” She purred into her best friend’s ear again. Tracing her fingertips around the brunette’s hole. Teasing her to help her cum, hard. Figuring the small woman could do with a real orgasm.

Not that Chloe was jealous. Of course, she wasn’t jealous at all in the slightest. Chloe Beale is **_not_** jealous!

Yeah, scrap that. She totally was jealous. She was jealous that she wasn’t waking up to Beca’s face every morning. Jealous that she wasn’t giving the brunette all her orgasms for the rest of her life. Jealous she wasn’t the one who owned the small woman’s heart and she owning hers.

Pushing her finger back inside the younger woman, followed quickly after by a second, eventually pushed Beca over the edge. Making the brunette cry out in pleasure as she came hard. Her pussy juice pouring out all over Chloe’s hand. A smirk appearing back across the redhead’s plump lips at the sight. Practically seeing the small woman’s pussy throb as she rode out her orgasm. Crying out Chloe’s name. Her clit pulsating against her wet lips. “F-fuck! Chloeee! Sh-shit!” The brunette whimpered. Back arching away from the chair and pushing her sweaty body into her best friend’s own naked one. Panting heavily as she felt Chloe rub her clit a little to help her ride out the intense orgasm.

“So, did I fuck you better?” Chloe smirked, winking. Leaning in to capture Beca’s lips with her own. Grinding up against the small body beneath her again. Slipping her tongue inside her best friend’s mouth after the small woman gasped at feeling the redhead grind against her shaking body. Yelping a little when the senior bit down on her bottom lip. Feeling another smirk tug against the older woman’s mouth.

“Mmm! You know you did, Beale!” Beca huffed out, finally tearing her mouth away from Chloe’s own. Trying to be unhappy with the senior. However, after what they just did, how could she ever be anything other than ecstatic? She’d actually had an intense and powerful orgasm. The first proper orgasm she’d ever had in her life. And all from her best friend. Who’d have thought this would happen?

Beca didn’t. Chloe did.

And from here on out, the redhead would for sure be a smug little bitch. However, it would be difficult for anyone or anything to wipe the content smile off her face from now on. Feeling accomplished to have finally made the grumpy brunette cum.


	19. don't worry your pretty little head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from rjr1989 on tumblr: Story prompt - A redo of the shower scene from Pitch Perfect, but this time Tom doesn’t show up, and Beca and Chloe feel things at the end of their duet; which leads to...

“ _You shout it out, but I can’t hear a word you say. I’m talking loud, not saying much._ ” A soft voice sung out blissfully. Entering the communal bathroom ready to take a shower. “ _I’m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet. Shoot me down, but I get up._ ” The voice continued. Unbeknown that there was someone else occupying another one of the cubicles. Stepping into the shower as she hung up her dressing gown, the small freshman continued singing: “ _I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away, ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away.”_ Pulling the faucet up, the warm running water gushed out of the shower as the brunette stepped under the shower head. Humming softly when the water hit against her body.

The soft sounds echoing around the room, caused a bubbly redhead’s ears to prick up from her own shower a few cubicles away. The senior had been coating herself in her trademark coconut body wash when she’d stopped mid-way through to focus on the singing voice that grabbed her attention moments ago. A curious mind got the better of Chloe Beale and so she decided to wash the soap away from her body and left her cubicle. Following the sweet-sounding voice to the other shower. Her feet firmly placed on the ground, the older woman took a deep breath and slowly tugged back the shower of the other woman’s shower. A smirk growing across her lips as she realised it was that girl from the activities fair, who insisted she didn’t sing. Oh how Chloe was going to have a field day with this.

“You **_can_** sing!” The redhead exclaimed with a loud voice. Watching as Beca jumped in fright and turned around grabbing the shower curtain to cover herself up. A blush creeping up across her cheeks and her eyes widening. In horror as stood at the foot of her cubicle was a naked Chloe Beale.

“Dude!” Beca snapped in shock. Averting her gaze away from the hot babe stood opposite her in the cubicle. Holding the shower curtain against her body to shield herself from the prying eyes of the senior.

“How high does your belt go?” Chloe questioned with a curious tone to her voice and an even more curious one on her face as she subtly checked the freshman out. She liked what she briefly saw before the brunette shyed away and held the curtain across her body to hide herself. Leaning over to pull the faucet down and turn off the shower, the redhead heard a faint gasp from Beca at the close proximity she’d made with leaning over the small woman.

“My what?!” Beca’s eyes grew wider. Enough to almost pop out from their sockets. She could hardly believe what was happening right now. Her mind clouding over as the heat rose in the room. Intimidated by the older woman slightly. “Oh my, god!” She breathed out as she mentally cursed herself for feeling so turned on right now.

“You were singing Titanium, right?” The senior question with hopeful eyes. Looking into the nervous, naked woman’s navy-blue eyes and trying to calm down her growing libido. She needed to control herself around this woman before she jumped poor little Beca and fucked her good and proper.

“You know David Guetta?”

“Have I been living under a rock? Yeah!” Chloe practically scoffed. How could someone ask such a question? “That song is my jam-“ The redhead continued with a small smile on her face, leaning closer to the small woman and whispered into the brunette’s ear: “my lady jam!” She mumbled playfully. Watching Beca physically shiver at her seductive words. Suggesting to the younger woman what she did to that song.

“Gross!” The brunette huffed out. A small frown across her face as she tried to not imagine the senior fucking herself to the beat of Titanium. Shaking her head before her thoughts got too carried away. Knowing she’d just become a bumbling, flustered mess if she thought about it for too long.

Chloe hummed as she ran her eyes all over the freshman’s body again. An image popping up in her head of the small woman lay across her bed like a starfish and begging the older woman to make her cum.“Can you sing it for me?” The redhead questioned playfully. Leaning into the brunette slightly with a smirk still etched across her face.

The brunette let a gasp slip from between her lips. “Dude, no! Get out.” Beca exclaimed and held the curtain more firmly against her body. Desperately hoping this was all just a dream. That the hot woman wasn’t stark naked in her shower, so casually. Not even bothering to cover her naked frame.

“Not for that reason.” Chloe simply rolled her eyes in response. Although, it was sort of for that reason. She’d totally remember this encounter for the rest of her life and maybe fuck herself to the memory later. “I’m not leaving here till you sing, so-“ The redhead admitted innocently. Looking expectantly at the younger woman. Dramatically sighing as she didn’t hear a response from the brunette. Hoping her firm place stood in the cubicle would convince the younger woman. Along with her dramatic sigh.

The freshman closed her eyes briefly. Letting go of the shower curtain from around her body. Exhaling out as she felt the intense stare of the other woman roaming all over her naked body. It did nothing for the freshman’s arousal as she felt a slight tingle in her nipples. Knowing they’ll be starting to harden at the situation. It’s not every day a hot babe ambushed you in the shower and demanded that you sung to her.

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_ ** **_  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_ **

Beca began to sing and she was a little surprised when she heard the redhead joining in, singing with the brunette as they held some intense eye contact with each other. Both eventually smiling as they came to the end of singing and the brunette watched as a wide smirk grew across Chloe’s lips. A blush creeping back up on her face as she averted her eyes up to the ceiling. Indicating that they were both fully naked.

“Oh, yeah. I’m pretty confident about-“ Chloe started gesturing to her body. Swaying her hips a little to emphasise how she felt. Knowing she was an attractive woman. “-all of this.” The redhead proudly announced to the still nervous looking small woman. A certain grin etched across her face.

“You should be.” Beca gave a smile and a nod. Eyes soon growing wide once she realised that her words actually slipped form between her lips and what she was thinking inside her head was spoken aloud. Cursing herself for muttering out the words to the redhead. Trying her hardest to not look anywhere other than at the senior’s face. Not trusting herself to look at anything else. Eyes fixated on the back of Chloe’s head as she watched the older woman close the shower curtain over. Gazing down to look at the redhead’s perky ass. A nervous feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach as she wondered what was about to happen.

Tugging closed the curtain, Chloe soon turned around and smiled brightly. “So, you wanna fuck?” The redhead questioned, slowly moving herself closer to the small woman. Causing the brunette’s breath to hitch in the back of her throat. Her breathing becoming heavier. “Unless you don’t want to? Just let me know and I’ll stop.” The older woman softly spoke, leaning into Beca’s personal space. Her breath hot against the younger woman’s skin.

Inhaling sharply at Chloe’s close proximity made Beca almost choke on a breath as she smelt the beautiful scent of the redhead’s coconut body wash. It was intoxicating. Intimidating. “I, uh, I guess that would b-be, uh, ok.” The brunette uttered out trying to calm down her breathing. Head tilting back and hitting against the tiled wall as she felt unfamiliar lips pressing a trail of kisses down her neck. “Hmm.” Beca hummed in approval, indulging in whatever this would turn into with the senior. Never in her wildest dreams did the brunette think that she’d be getting fucked in the showers today. Well, she didn’t expect it to be something that would happen **_any_** day, yet here she was with a weak feeling in her knees.

Chloe smirked against the skin she was kissing. Feeling a buzz from the younger woman as the redhead made her arousal increase with every passing second. Raising her hands up to cup Beca’s tits, rubbing the pads of her thumbs against the nipples. Humming in approval as she continued the trail of kisses as she felt them stiffen under her touch. “You like this, huh?” The senior smiled as she whispered into the small woman’s ear. Leaving a kiss behind Beca’s ear as she trailed kisses down the freshman’s chest. “Your tits are incredible. Mind if I play with them? Your nipples look like they could do with a little lick.” Chloe purred in her most seductive tone of voice. “Maybe even a suck.” The older woman teased and pressed a kiss against the brunette’s nipple. Looking up at the nervous freshman with a glint in her eyes.

Locking eyes with the relentless redhead, all Beca could do was give a small nod of approval. Not trusting her voice to speak right now as she felt a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Mouth dropping open as she watched Chloe poke her tongue out and flick it over her nipple. A shiver shooting down her spine as she felt the warm, wet muscle lap at the hard nub. A deep groan creeping up in the back of her throat. A hand involuntarily snaking in the senior’s hair and holding the redhead in place.

Smirking against the nipple at the reaction she got from Beca, Chloe soon wrapped her lips around the nipple. Sucking lightly on the little nub and enticing all sorts of noises and a string of moans to slip from between the brunette’s lips. “You ever had someone do this before?” The redhead wondered with a raised eyebrow. Something was telling her that Beca hadn’t experienced this before. And she wasn’t just thinking about the sex in the shower. She was thinking in general.

“N-no!” The freshman managed to mutter out as her breathing increased with every little suck Chloe gave to her nipple. Letting it slip from between her lips with a pop, before quickly grabbing the next one with her lips and giving the second one some much-needed attention. “That’s, hmm. So good.” Beca breathed out with a shaky breath. Unsure how much longer she could cope being pinned up against the wall. She felt like she could keel over any moment from the intensity she felt bubbling up in her core.

“Oh sweetie, I’m just getting started with you.” The redhead spoke so confidently. She planned to fuck the freshman until she couldn’t see properly. Smirking against the nipple, she finally let the bud fall out of her mouth and she continued her trail of kisses down Beca’s stomach. Getting closer and closer to the one place she wanted to be the most. Ever since she clocked eyes on the freshman at the activities fair. Desperately wanting to be nose and tongue deep inside the pretty little, innocent pussy. “I just know you’re gonna taste so good, sweetie.” Chloe spoke up again as she got down on her knees. Picking up Beca’s leg and throwing it over her shoulder. Earning a gasp from the small woman as her legs spread wider.

“Oh my, god!” Beca exhaled out, eyes widening and head knocking back into the tiled wall as she felt a kiss being placed between her legs. Her breath hitching as she felt the unfamiliar lips in an intimate place on her body. “W-we shouldn’t be d-doing this here.” The brunette breathed out, scared that they’d be caught. And that was the last thing she needed. Her dad was head of the English department here and it would be extremely embarrassing if he ever found out about this.

Chloe moved her hands up to the brunette’s snatch. Pulling open her lips and giving a slow, long lick through the glistening wet folds. Making the younger woman visibly shiver under her touch. Smirking against her snack as she looked up at Beca. Seeing the brunette staring back at her with an uncomfortable look on her face. “Don’t worry your pretty little head. People fuck in here all the time.” The redhead spoke out with a shrug like it wasn’t a big deal. “Relax, sweetie. I’m gonna make you cum so hard you’ll be begging me for more!” Chloe smirked before she delved back in and lapped at the freshman’s pussy. Weaving her tongue between the brunette’s folds. Listening intently as she heard the string of moans fall from Beca’s lips. Clearly enjoying having a tongue licking her out.

“Oh, w-wow!” Beca mumbled out. Eyes opening wide as she soon felt the tongue push inside her hole. A thumb following close by and finding her clit. The redhead rubbed the pad of her thumb against the muscle. Making it grow hard underneath her touch. “Sh-shit!” She cried out as she felt a little bit of double stimulation. Feeling her orgasm building up in the pit of her stomach as the redhead flicked her clit between her fingers. “I, oh my, I’m gonna, sh-shit, I’m gonna c-cum.” The brunette whined out and whimpered against Chloe’s tongue. Arching her back off the wall. Both hands now pressing the senior into her pussy.

“That’s it, sweetie. Cum for me. Cum hard for me. You know you want to cum for me, baby.” Chloe softly encourages her lover to let go. Flicking her warm, wet tongue back and forth over the brunette’s clit. Humming into Beca’s pussy as the freshman finally lets it all go. A smirk tugging across the redhead’s lips as she looks up at the small woman with her head still between the woman’s legs, licking at the brunette still as she came, hard.

Beca’s orgasm took complete control over her entire body. Every inch of her growing stiff as her legs shook against Chloe’s waiting mouth. Her breathing uneven and legs about to buck under the pressure. Whimpering around against the wall and the redhead’s face as she rode out her high. Eyes widening in disbelief that she’d just had sex in the shower with a stranger. At least it was a hot stranger. She looked down at the senior between her legs, eyes focused on the older woman licking every inch of her snatch as she eventually came down from her intense high. Breath shaky as she wanted to say something. But the words got stuck in the back of her throat.

“Good girl, sweetie. You came so hard for me.” Chloe cooed as she eventually brought herself up off her knees. A hand placed on Beca’s hip as she leaned in to kiss the brunette. Hearing a moan from the other woman at tasting herself on the redhead’s lips. “You tasted so good. I think I’m gonna make you my new snack.” The senior smirked playfully as she pulled away from Beca’s hungry lips. Pinching the small woman’s nipples and kissing the small woman on the corner of her mouth one last time before turning on her heel and exiting the shower cubicle. “See you at auditions!” She called out to Beca with a smirk on her face. Grabbing her towel, wrapping it around her body and leaving the communal showers. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Unable to wipe the smile off her face. Thankful she decided to make the bold move and ambush the brunette’s shower, since it resulted in fucking the freshman till she turned weak.

Mission accomplished.


	20. this feels so naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: This is pretty dark for a prompt, but, how about one where Chloe makes Beca watch her fuck a dude(no condom), or arranges to be caught. Little does the guy know Beca was in on the whole thing. The couple has found that their sex is super intense when they get jealous or possessive, which is why afterwards Chloe and Beca screw each other’s brains out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently NOT accepting prompts right now. Two have been sent to me despite this and I've decided to fulfil them, but after these two I won't be accepting anymore! I feel like this one is kinda trashy and not really any good. But I gave the prompt a go. Usually always up for trying new things out with prompts (within reason). Hope you enjoy anyway. Lol 👍

“This feels so naughty.” Chloe breathed out with a devious smirk across her face, giggling. Holding her breath as she lowered herself down on a warm, thick cock. Her breath then hitched in the back of her throat once she fully penetrated herself and it was buried deep inside her hole. A low, deep groan crawling up the back of her throat as her ass cheeks landed on his thighs.

“Mmm, so good.” The redhead mumbled as she slowly lifted herself up, eyes hooded over and watching as the big cock slipped out of her a little. A string of moans escaping from between her lips as she started up a rhythm. Bouncing up and down slowly, hands on the guy’s chest that lay underneath her body. Hips rocking, legs opening wider to show off her glistening pussy lips. Her clit poking out from between her folds.

“Oh, wow!” Chloe cried out as she increased her pace a little bouncing around on the stranger’s cock. Itching to get deeper into her corner. Desperate for it to hit her weak spot. An orgasm slowly building in the pit of her stomach. Grabbing her phone from the side table, she unlocked the device and sent a text to someone.

 _Upstairs, come up and see me. I have a surprise for you_ 😉 _xxx_

Hitting the send button, she threw the device back down on the floor. Luckily, it landed on the pile of her clothes at the side of the bed. A smirk reappearing across her lips as she thought about the fact, she was about to get caught having sex with some guy. And who was about to walk in on them? Who did she send that text message to?

Her girlfriend.

Beca.

“Yes! Fuck! Yes!” Chloe panted as she picked up the pace yet again. The mere thought of the small woman walking in at any moment being her inspiration to fuck this guy a little harder. “Sh-shit! Yes! Yes!” The redhead cried out. With each moan that escaped from between her lips, her voice grew in volume. Waiting for the moment her girlfriend would burst threw the door.

They were at some house party thrown by the college football team. Hatching a plan together to spice up their sex lives a little. Not that either of them wasn’t satisfied with each other. That was far from the truth. Both were very happy with the amount they had sex and how adventurous they were with sex. However, the redhead gained a new fantasy and was desperate to have it fulfilled.

The fantasy? To be fucked by a guy, without a condom and have Beca walk in on them fucking. Knowing both women got majorly jealous whenever the other got flirted with or whatever. Igniting some real hard core sex from the other and leading to them fucking each other until both of them were unable to walk the next morning.

Chloe started getting impatient waiting for the younger woman. Where the fuck was Beca? What was taking her so long? “Ugh, fuck!” She groaned out a little in frustration and a little as she bounced harder on the frat boy’s cock. The redhead had firmly told him that he wasn’t allowed to touch her as she rode his cock. Insisting that she didn’t want his hands on her body. He’d strangely agreed. But maybe that was due to the fact that Chloe was pretty much the hottest girl on campus. And any guy would love to have her ride his cock into oblivion. With or without getting to touch her at the same time.

A smirk tugging against Chloe’s lips as she heard the sound of the handle being jiggled with, knowing exactly who was on the other side. Riding the guy’s cock faster. “Fuck! Yes! I’m gonna cum!” The redhead cried out as she gazed over towards the door and shot the small brunette a wink. The look on Beca’s face she was greeted with once the small woman opened the door sent a shiver shooting down the older woman’s spine.

The raised eyebrow look was all it took for her to lose control. Legs shaking as she got up from the guy’s lap and collapsed down on the bed. Cumming hard, eyes locked with her girlfriend’s own navy-blue ones staring at her intently. A wide smirk against Chloe’s lips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Beca’s voice called out into the room. Crossing her arms over her chest. A disapproving look across her face. Holding back a chuckle as she watched the guy’s face flush in embarrassment, quickly scurrying around to fetch his clothes. Unable to look the short woman in the eye.

“Yeah, you better run jerk! Fucking my girlfriend.” The brunette yelled as she watched the guy rushing out of the room. An apologetic look on his face as his eyes widened. Not realising the redhead was seeing anyone. Mumbling out a ‘sorry’ Running away as fast as he possibly could, Beca scared the life out of him. Despite the fact he was 6ft tall. Hands on her hips as she looked back over at her girlfriend.

Walking closer to the bed, Beca sat down on the edge. Taking a deep breath before she spoke her next words. “Get your stupid little ass over here, right now!” She demanded to her girlfriend. An authoritative and firm tone to her voice. Knowing it drove the redhead wild when she spoke in this way.

Chloe almost choked on her breath as she quickly scurried over to her girlfriend. Laying herself across the small woman’s lap and readying herself for the punishment she was about to receive. Biting down hard on her lip as she felt the first strike across her bare ass cheek. “Mmm, yes! Spank me baby.” The redhead groaned out. Sticking her ass out more to welcome more smacks against her ass.

Beca raises her hand and leaves it hovering in the air for a moment. Leaving her girlfriend waiting nervously for the next hit against her ass. A smirk growing across her face as she watched the redhead shake her ass, wanting it to be given some much-needed attention. Waving her hand through the air and spanking Chloe’s ass again harshly.

“Mmm, yes baby! I’ve been such a naughty girl. Spank me harder.” The younger woman begged as she seductively bit down on her lip. A grin tugging at her lips. Encouraging the brunette to continue spanking her slowly reddening ass.

“You dirty little bird!” The brunette purrs seductively into the redhead’s ear. Spanking harder and quicker against her girlfriend’s ass. Loving the way Chloe squirms around on her lap from the contact her hand makes with the older woman’s ass. Hearing a string of moans slip from between the plump lips she loved to kiss so much. The lips she loved to feel all over her body.

“You love being punished, don’t you?” Beca questioned as she ran her hand over her girlfriend’s ass cheek that she’d been striking. Caressing the skin in the palm of her hand softly. Humming a little as she took her hands and pulled open the redhead’s cheeks. Admiring the older woman’s beautiful holes. Licking her lips at Chloe’s pussy glistening in wetness. Trailing her fingertips over her pussy lips, dragging a trail around her asshole in the process. Smirking as it caused her girlfriend to shiver.

“Hmm, I think your asshole deserves a little fucking. Don’t you?” The brunette wondered as she blew hot air against the clenched muscle. Poking her tongue out as she dipped her head down to lick at the tight ring. Happy with the reaction it gained from the redhead across her lap.

“Y-yes! Please!” Chloe begged with a strained breath. Shivering under the brunette’s tough. Legs shaking a tiny bit as arousal soon built between her legs. Rubbing her thighs together slightly to gain some friction. Excitement building back up in the pit of he stomach at finally getting what she’d been waiting all week for, jealous and controlling sex with the love of her life. Craving a hard fuck from the small woman.

Smiling contently, Beca dipped her head down again and took several licks of the redhead’s asshole. Coating the tight muscle in her own saliva to make it easier to push her fingers inside. Once she was satisfied that the muscle was wet enough, she proceeded to suck on her index and middle fingers on her left hand. Her predominant hand. The more both her fingers and Chloe’s asshole was wet, the better. It would mean it wasn’t painful for her girlfriend.

“Ugh! Fuck sake, Becs. Hurry up!” Chloe groaned as she moved slightly on the brunette’s lap. Sticking her ass out more to give the small woman more access to her asshole. Spreading her legs wider. The older woman was incredibly impatient and Beca loved to tease. Especially when the redhead had been naughty and they were having punishment sex.

“Enough!” The brunette raised her voice slightly. Spanking the redhead’s ass again. Harder. A sign to indicate to Chloe to stop being so demanding and to remind the older woman who was in charge right now. Bringing her fingers back to her girlfriend’s asshole and rubbing circles around the muscle. Smirking at the feel of the other woman shivering on her lap from the contact.

“Good girl, baby.” Beca praised, licking around the hole and proceeding to push a finger inside her girlfriend’s ass. Causing a string of low groans to crawl up the back of Chloe’s throat and slip from between her lips. With the vocal approval, the brunette wasted no time in pushing her index finger inside deeper. Slowly bringing the digit back out a little, before pushing back inside. Softly finger fucking the older woman’s asshole. A devious smile across her lips.

“F-fuck! Mmm. So good!” Chloe strained out with a hum. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat. Focusing on keeping her breathing on a good level to prevent the asshole fucking from being uncomfortable. She love the feeling of Beca’s slender fingers buried in her asshole. Fucking her softly. Eyes snapping closed as she focused on her slowly building orgasm. A hand sliding down between her legs to rub the pad of her thumb against her neglected clit. Legs shaking as she rubbed against the nub.

Beca noticed what she’d done and simply stopped fucking her girlfriend’s asshole. Slapping her other hand sharply against the redhead’s slightly red ass cheek. “I don’t think so missy! You don’t get to play with your clit. You’ve been a naughty girl!” The brunette firmly told the older woman. Grabbing the bright red locks with her other hand and tugging on Chloe’s hair. Knowing the other woman had a kink for hair pulling. Earning a deep groan of approval from the back of the older woman’s throat.

“Sorry, daddy!” Chloe shivered with a mumble. Feeling her nipples grow hard and her clit throb at the pet name she gave her girlfriend. A kink Beca had of her own. It turned her on when the redhead called her ‘daddy’. “I wanted to play with myself.” The older woman admitted in a small voice, a groan slipping from between her lips between words as she felt the brunette continue to finger her asshole. Desperate for some fingers to play with her pussy. Rubbing her legs together for friction. A strangled moan falling out her mouth.

“What do you say then, baby girl?” Beca questioned, tugging against Chloe’s hair again. Fingering her girlfriend’s asshole, a little quicker. Wanting the older woman to beg for what she wanted. Getting a thrill out of hearing the redhead beg for a fuck. Something else that turned her on very much.

“Please, daddy. Play with my pussy. Please.” Chloe softly spoke out with a shiver. Feeling the brunette’s other hand slid around to her stomach and slowly slid down between her legs. The sensation of soft fingertips sliding between her folds driving her crazy. “Yes, daddy. More!” She begged out with a breath hitching in the back of her throat. Begging the small woman to give her some more action between her legs. Opening her legs up wider to give Beca more room. Gasping as she felt a finger slide into her dripping wet pussy. “Oh f-fuck! Yes!” Chloe cried out thrusting her hips against her girlfriend’s hand.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for daddy and hold back on cumming till I allow you, hmm?” Beca questioned, purring into Chloe’s ear. Taking the lobe into her mouth. Between her teeth and sucking on the flesh. Smirking as she felt the redhead shiver from her tone of voice. “Yeah? You like that? You like having my fingers in both holes, don’t you? My dirty little bird.” The brunette spoke out again. Letting her girlfriend’s ear lobe slip from between her lips.

Chloe gave a nod as she tried to find her words to say something. A strangled moan creeping up in the back of her throat. “Hmm. Yes, daddy. It feels so good. I love it when you fuck both of my holes. At the same time!” The older woman mumbled out between breaths. Eyes drooping closed. Trying her hardest to keep her orgasm from taking over her body. Not wanting to piss Beca off by cumming without permission. “Can I cum now, daddy? Please?” The redhead questioned thrusting her hips into the brunette’s hand that was between her legs again.

“Hmm.” Beca mumbled as she took a moment to think about it for a moment. Rubbing the pad of her thumb over Chloe’s clit and feeling the redhead inhale sharply. A smirk grew across her face as she fingered the older woman’s pussy a little faster. She loved to hear her girlfriend be so vocal when she got fucked. It was music to her ears and she always felt so smug that she was the reason for Chloe’s moans of pleasure. “Since you asked so nicely-“ The younger woman started. Still with her finger pumping in and out of the redhead’s asshole. “-you can cum now, baby girl.” The brunette confirmed. Waiting for her girlfriend to lose control of her body. Humming in approval as she watched the redhead’s body grow stiff.

“Oh f-fuck! Shit! Yes! Fuck, daddy. I’m cumming. I’m cumming!” Chloe cried out as her legs started shaking. Feeling her orgasm take total control over her body as she came hard all over Beca’s hand. “Becaaaaa!” The redhead yelled out as she felt the brunette rub tight circles around her clit. Squirting as she felt the small woman’s fingers slid out of her pussy hole. Body shaking all over. “Fuck, daddy! Yes! Shit!” The older woman groaned out. Panting heavily as she felt empty when her girlfriend pulled her finger out her asshole too. Flopping over her girlfriend’s lap as she rode out her high. Hips bucking into nothing as she whimpered in pleasure. Feeling completely spent. “Wow! I can’t feel my legs.” She mumbled out, feeling incredibly sleepy after such an intense fucking. Her favourite type of sex with the small woman.

“That’s what you get for fucking some frat boy. You dirty little bird, Beale.” Beca chuckled and spanked the redhead’s ass. Causing her girlfriend to shiver from the contact. A yelp slipping from between her lips. “Good girl for letting me have my wicked way with you. Daddy’s proud of you, sweetie.” The brunette purred as she softly stroked Chloe’s hair. Tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears. Wiping the sweat away from the older woman’s forehead. Leaning down to place a kiss on the redhead’s shoulder.

“I love you, daddy!” Chloe mumbled. Her breathing still very much uneven as she breathed into the bedsheets. A shiver running down her spine at her girlfriend’s soft lips touching her shoulder. A buzz still very much evident in her body when she heard Beca call herself ‘daddy’.

“I love you too, princess.” The brunette responded. Caressing her girlfriend’s red ass. Placing soft kisses against the tinted skin. Trailing kisses up Chloe’s back and ending at her neck. A hand trailing up and down the redhead’s soft skin. Happy and content with the intense sex she’d just given the redhead.


End file.
